Katsuya One Half
by Ozark the MoonHead II
Summary: SJ Jonouchi accidentially falls into the Nyaneechuan, and now he's stuck in a girl's body--and he may be falling for his greatest rival, Seto Kaiba!
1. Nyaneechuan

Katsuya 1/2

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

****************************  
  
This fic was inspired by 'Ranma 1/2', both the anime and TV series. I know I have yet to update my other fics, but bear with me!

Thanks to Sukino-chan for RPing with me! =^_^=  
  
*****************************

Chapter One: Nyaneechuan.

*****************************

Hey!

My name's Katsuya Jounouchi, Jou for short.

Actually, 'Jounouchi' is my last name. Katsuya is my first. Everyone calls me by my last, though.

But that's not really the point, I guess.

I'm Sweet Sixteen, about…six feet tall, I guess. Well, was. I don' really check my height or weight. Well, not until recently, anyway.

Y'see, I recently went on a trip with my sister, Shizuka. We went to China, specifically the Jusenkyo Springs. 'Course, no one told us they were cursed, now did they?

We found out soon enough.

Now I'm cursed, lucky me. I went to the _Cursed_ Jusenkyo Springs.

I should never have gone to China, when I couldn't even READ Chinese. The biggest mistake of my life.

Now I'm cursed.

But that's not the worst part.

The worst part is, we're going back to Japan tomorrow. And I have school.

***************************

Yuugi sighed, frowning worriedly as he looked around the schoolyard. Jou said he'd meet him at the front of the school at 8:40AM. It was 9:10, five minuets before the bell.

"Jou-kun…" Yuugi whispered softly. Where was he…? He was supposed to come back from China today…

"Yuugi? What are you doing out here?" Anzu asked. Yuugi smiled.

"Oh, hi Anzu. I'm just waiting for Jounouchi." He said. She sighed.

"He probably slept in. Now c'mon, or you'll be late!" She said, turning back to go inside. Yuugi took one more glance, before leaving in defeat. 'Jou-kun…'

The teacher clapped his hands as the last bell rang.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, class." He said.

"Ohayo!" Rang the chorus of students. Well, except Kaiba, but he never really said anything.

"I'm pleased to announce the arrival of a new student to our class. She's come all the way from Jusenkyo, China, to attend our school. Miss?" He looked over at the door. Slowly, the door opened, and an embarrassed-looking girl walked in.

She was slightly shorter than Anzu, with long red hair done into a low ponytail, two identical locks hanging at the side of each head. She had pretty honey eyes, and soft, fair-colored skin. But instead of the usual girls' school uniform, she wore Chinese attire that consisted of a red, silk, long-sleeved shirt that went to her elbows. It was closed at the front, where gold rope-like chains held it shut all down her front, to where a navy blue ribbon was tied around her waist, hanging down in two tresses, just above the floor. Other than those, she wore 'puffy' navy blue pants that ended just above her ankles made of a soft material and held by an elastic on the inside, no socks, and black Chinese-style shoes. She had a shapely body, and well-fitted chest.

She bowed slightly.

"N-Nihao…" She murmured softly. Whispers quickly started, along with a few grins from some of the guys. Kaiba only sent her a cold stare. She gulped.

"Say, doesn't she look like Jou?" Anzu whispered. Yuugi blinked.

"Yeah, I guess. But only the top of her head." He said. The teacher hushed them almost immediately.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher urged. She blushed.

"I'm Katsu Jounouchi." She said softly. More murmuring voices were heard.

"Jounouchi?" The teacher blinked. "You must be related to Katsuya Jounouchi?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No sir." She said. He scratched his head.

"Hmm…well, you may take the empty desk beside Mr. Kaiba, then." He said. Katsu nodded, walking over. She gave an uneasy glance at the brunette, before sitting down beside him. He didn't even so much as cast her a glance, which she was thankful for. "Now, let's begin our lesson…" The teacher then began his usual day of preaching. Katsu sighed, lying her head against the desk.

"Oi…" Katsu blinked, looking up.

"Nani…" Yuugi smiled, waving.

"Hi. I'm Yuugi." He said. Katsu blinked, before a small smile spread onto her face.

"Hi." She gave a small wave.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends today?" He asked timidly. Katsu tittered.

"Okay."

***************************

Honda, Anzu and Ryou blinked as Yuugi and a girl in Chinese clothing walked up. Honda instantly got a silly grin on his face. Anzu waved.

"Hi Yuugi!" Yuugi waved back with an equal smile.

"Konnachiwa!" He called, walking over. Honda ran over, pointing at Katsu.

"Who's your friend??" He asked eagerly. Katsu blinked at his obvious change in behavior. Yuugi smiled.

"This is Katsu Jounouchi, from Jusenkyo China. She's in my class." He said. Katsu bowed slightly.

"Nihao." She said softly. Honda grinned, shaking her hand thoroughly.

"Hi! Hi! I'm Honda Hiroto!" He grinned. Katsu blinked, an awkward look coming over her face as he proceeded to shake her hand up and down. Ryou, Yuugi and Anzu sweatdropped.

"Hello, I'm Ryou Bakura. It's very nice to meet you." He smiled kindly. Katsu returned his smile.

"I'm Anzu Mazaki." Anzu smiled. Katsu smiled again.

"It's nice to meet all of you." She said.

"Hey…you look like our friend, Jounouchi! And your last names are the same!" Honda noted. Katsu blushed, looking to the side.

"I've never met him, sorry." Honda took her wrist and led her to their table.

"That's okay! Come have lunch!" He urged. Katsu grinned nervously.

"O-okay…"

"Careful Hiroto. You might scare another girl away." Kaiba smirked. Honda flushed, growling angrily.

"You got a lotta nerve, Kaiba." He growled. Kaiba only snorted.

"Seems like you've got more, hitting on a girl so shamelessly." Katsu clenched her fist, glaring.

"Baka…" Honda growled. "I'd kick your ass if we weren't in school." Kaiba smirked.

"That, or you're too scared?" Honda clenched his fist.

"I'm not afraid to-" Katsu stepped between them, looking at both, before frowning slightly at Kaiba.

"Why're you acting like such a stuck-up brat who thinks he's better than anyone, huh?" She question lamely. Kaiba quirked an eyebrow.

"And I thought you to be no more than some stupid transfer student." He smirked. Katsu glared.

"Surprise." She poked him in the chest, a hand on her hips. "Now, why don't you go away, hmm? I don't think Honda-kun enjoys bein' referred to as a pervert." She said. They all blinked at her boldness. Not many people would even TALK to Kaiba, for fear of their life. And this new girl from China had just waltzed over and spoke back, poking him as well!

Honda was practically crying due to the fact that a gorgeous girl had called him 'Honda-kun'.

"K-Katsu…" Yuugi gasped. Katsu looked back.

"Yuugi?" She asked.

"You-you DO know who you're lecturing…right?" He asked slowly. Katsu looked back at him.

"Seto Kaiba, head of Kaiba Corporation. The richest man in Japan, why?" She asked, as if it meant anything. Kaiba frowned.

"Such a light tone of voice. But what would someone from a far away place like _China_ know?" He sneered. Katsu flushed with anger.

"Racist pig!" She yelled, slapping him with her hand. There was a loud 'smack!'ing sound as her bare hand connected with his cheek. Every gasped in shock and horror as a red mark was left on Kaiba's face.

Katsu's face was that of anger and malice, whilst Kaiba's was of stunnedness.

"You-you _slapped_ him!!" Anzu gasped. Katsu glared at the CEO.

"I can't believe they let some as big a jerk as YOU into this school!" Katsu snapped. Kaiba looked back, glaring.

"Nice hit--for a girl." He sneered. Jou flushed. That was the LAST thing he should have said to her at that moment.

"Seto Kaiba-!!" She growled, clenching both her fists and teeth. "I-AM NOT-A-" She paused, blinking. 'Oh wait, I am…' She looked at the floor, embarrassed. 

"Not a what?" He smirked.

"Not…not…" She looked at the floor frantically. "Not someone who you can just insult!" She recovered quickly. "If you're gonna insult me, then you're gonna fight me, too!" She said. Kaiba smirked.

"Fine. We'll meet at Kaiba Land after school for a duel." He smirked. "You DO know how to duel, don't you?" Katsu nodded.

"Yeah! And I'll kick your butt, too!" She growled. "I'll be there!" She said. Kaiba nodded.

"Then I'll see you there." He sneered, before walking off. Katsu clenched her fists.

"That jerk-!" She turned around, walking over to the group again, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Gomen…I lost my temper…" She murmured. They all fell over.

"You SLAPPED him for Pete's sake!" Anzu cried. Honda held Katsu's hand in his own, staring at her with a smitten look.

"He got what he deserved!! Katsu--you are my kibo no hikari!" He said. Katsu sweatdropped. 'Ecchi--definitely.'

"Um…yeah, okay…" She sighed heavily. "I can't believe he was such a jerk…" Yuugi and the others sat down beside her.

"He's always a jerk…but today was definitely his worst ever…" Anzu sighed. Katsu gingerly ate a piece of sushi from her bento.

"But I'm gonna show him a thing 'r two at the duel." She smiled. Yuugi frowned.

"But how good are you? His IS the regional champion, you know…" He pointed out. Katsu smiled.

"I'll manage."

*****************************

Katsu walked up to the main desk at Kaiba Land, looking up at security officer.

"Which way to the duel with Kaiba? I'm supposed to fight him." She said He chuckled.

"Down the hall, Duel Arena #12." He said, jerking his thumb in that direction. Katsu bowed in thanks, trotting off down the hall.

"Kaiba? Hey, you here?" Katsu called.

"Took you long enough." He snorted from the doorway. Katsu flushed.

"Whatever! Let's just duel, okay?" She growled, whipping out her deck. Kaiba nodded, taking his respective place at the duelist stand.

"Duel." They said in unison.

Katsu and Kaiba drew their first five cards.

"How about we make a little wager, hmm, Katsu?" Kaiba asked as he looked up his cards. Katsu blinked.

"Like what?" He smirked.

"If I win, which I probably will, you'll allow me to take you to a business party on Sunday." He said coolly.

"What?!" Katsu cried, going red. Kaiba frowned.

"Not because I want to. I need a partner for the business party." He growled. Katsu growled.

"And if I win?" Kaiba smirked.

"IF you win, you'll take any card you want from deck, how's that?" Katsu nodded.

"Fine! Now hurry up!" Kaiba smirked, and lay down his first card.

"I play Sword Stalker in attack mode, and I end my turn." Katsu drew her card, smirking.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode! Destroy the Sword Stalker!" She grinned as Kaiba lost 400 life pints.

"A rare card." He smirked. "Where did you get it?" Katsu smirked.

"Won it in a duel. It's your turn, money bags." She grinned. Kaiba smirked.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, in attack mode."

From there on, Katsu was just barely able to keep his life points up. He tried everything she knew, but in the end, she still lost. Kaiba sneered.

"I thought you said you were going to beat me?" He smirked. Katsu flushed.

"Shut up!" She yelled in both embarrassment and anger. Kaiba poked her forehead. "I'll be seeing you at my house on Sunday." He smirked. "Oh--and make sure to pack your suitcase." He smirked.

"Huh?" Katsu blinked. "Whadda ya mean 'pack my suitcase'??" Katsu demanded. Kaiba smirked.

"We're going to China."

Well………………how was it so far? R/R, kudasai! I LOVE replies! *Blushes* I know I have lots of stories already, demo, I HAD to write this!


	2. I Dream of Kaiba

Katsuya 1/2

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

***************************

The second chappie ish here, and I hope you're all happy! ^_^ I am!

This ish dedicated to Dee, who's helped me greatly through this story's 'life'.

*****************************

Chapter Two: I Dream of Kaiba.

*****************************

"Eh?! A business party in China?!" Anzu all but shrieked. Katsu nodded glumly, opening her mouth for some food.

"Mmm-hmm…I lost the duel…" She murmured, munching on a sausage roll.

"I still can't believe he asked you! I mean, he doesn't exactly _like_ girls…" Katsu blinked.

"He's gay?" They all sweatdropped.

"No, he just doesn't date girls because they're always fawning over him." Honda said, holding out another of his sausage rolls for her. 'Kind of like him…' She thought with a bored look.

"Oh. Well, I still don' like him much." She said with a frown. 'Maybe I could push him into a Cursed Spring…' She thought with a mental grin.

"Hey, maybe it won't be so bad." Ryou offered hopefully. Katsu sighed.

"Maybe… If you _like_ hanging around people who act like they've got somethin' shoved up their-" She stopped when she saw Kaiba glaring at her from two tables away. "Bakayaro…" She muttered. "Hey, 'M gonna go to th' Library, okay?" She said, standing up. They nodded.

"Okay. See you in class." Yuugi smiled. Katsu returned it, trotting off.

"Ja!"

'I can't believe I lost to him--again!' Katsu growled inwardly as she walked into the girls' bathroom. It was still odd, even for her. 'I can't believe I have to go on a DATE with that stuck-up, selfish, pig-headed….' She continued to curse Kaiba, washing her hands. "Baka…if he thinks I'm going to dance with him, he's got another thing coming!"

*****************

"A trip back to China?" Mrs. Jounouchi asked curiously as she pulled out a sheet of cookies from the oven. Katsu nodded. She sat with one arm around the back of a chair at the table, her legs crossed.

"Yep." She said boredly. "A corporate meetin' of some sort. It's gonna be dullsville." She frowned. Mrs. Jounouchi pulled off her oven mitts and put them away.

"I'm sure you'll have SOME fun, Katsuya." She smiled. Katsu grabbed a cookie while she was turned around.

"Ow!!" She yelped, dropping the cookie and holding her fingers.

"They just came out of the oven. They're supposed to be hot." Mrs. Jounouchi giggled.

"Damn things…anyway, if you haven't noticed, I'm a girl!" She snapped. Mrs. Jounouchi handed her back the cookie.

"Maybe you'll find a cure in China." She offered. Katsu's face brightened.

"Really??" Mrs. Jounouchi smiled.

"Sure! Just ask Kaiba to take you to Jusenkyo!" She said. Katsu grinned.

"Yosh! He's gotta!" She grinned. "Then I'll push him in a spring and curse him…" She grinned. Mrs. Jounouchi poked her in the side.

"Don't, Katsuya. You could get yourself in deep trouble that way." Katsu pouted.

"Mom! You're no fun!" Katsu whined. Mrs. Jounouchi just laughed, waving her finger.

"But still, since you're going to China, we've gotta pack you some nice clothes!" Katsu sweatdropped.

"Not this again…"

****************

At exactly 7:45 AM, Katsu was waiting at Kaiba's front door, a sleepy expression on her face. She now wore her hair down, without the ponytail, so it was even when it reached her lower back. Her pants and shoes remained the same, but now she wore an orange, Chinese-style, silk, T-shirt that reached her thighs. It was shortened somewhat by the red cloth/ribbon around her waist. But, unlike the first, it didn't have and extra pieces hanging down like before. Finally, upon her head was a red, baseball-like hat. It had the visor at the front, but the top was loose and floppy like a toupee, held on by an elastic in the material.

Yawning, she rang the doorbell.

"I can't believe he wants me here this early…" She grumbled.

"Welcome." He smirked as he opened the door. Katsu glared.

"How can you even stay awake at this hour?!" She complained, walking inside. He smirked.

"I always wake up this early." Katsu just mumbled something incoherent. "We'll be leaving in five minuets, so just wait here." He said. Nodding faintly, Katsu set her bag down, and lay down on a nearby couch.

"He won' mind I juz catch a few more…minitz…" She murmured, already dozing back into a deep slumber.

"Alright, let's go." Kaiba said coldly as he walked over, a suitcase in his hand as he had already packed his things the night before. He blinked at her absence. "Now where did she go??" He growled in frustration. "Katsu, where the hell are-" He paused, noting a soft snoring sound coming from  "Katsu?" He asked, peering inside his living room.

And there lay the said person, sleepily contently on his couch. Her hair was brushed slightly over her eyes, and her lips slightly parted as she lay, curled up in a semi-fetal position. He stared at her in awe for a moment, before frowning. He shook her shoulder gently. "Oi. Wake up." He said flatly. But Katsu only mumbled, hugging his arm. He sweatdropped, glaring. He slid his arm from her grip, effortlessly picking her up and carrying her out to the limo. He gingerly placed her down on the seat, frowning at her for a second, before walking back to get his suitcase. 'Baka…'

****************

"Nrmn…" Katsu mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes. She waited for the world to come back into focus before she blinked, realizing she was sleeping on someone's lap. Or rather, her head was resting upon one. She immediately sat up, blushing when she found Kaiba's cold gaze upon her. "K-Kaiba!" She blushed.

"Sleep well?" He asked, a hint of amusement to his voice. Katsu glared at her hands, nodding slowly as her blush deepened. "Good. Because we have a ten-hour flight ahead of us before we reach Jusenkyo, China." He said.

"T-ten hours?!" She sputtered. He nodded. "That's forever!"

"No, forever never ends." He corrected. "And there IS no such thing as forever, either." Katsu frowned, crossing one leg over the other.

"Do we get to ride first-class?" Kaiba snorted.

"What kinda of question is that? We're using my personal jet." Katsu gaped.

"Y-yuh-you have y-yuh-your o-own JET?!" She cried. Kaiba smirked.

"Of course." Katsu flopped down against the back of the seat.

"I knew you were rich, but your own jet…?? Yowza…"

"For someone who is naturally Chinese, you speak very fluent Japanese." He remarked. Katsu frowned, and went silent. Kaiba raised an eyebrow, looking over. "Something wrong?" Katsu blinked, but still not looking at the CEO. 'What's he playing at!? He's actually treating me like a _human_…' Katsu wondered silently.

"No." She mumbled, shaking her head faintly. 'I can't BELIEVE this!! I'm stuck goin' to a party with Kaiba, sharing a hotel room--with Kaiba, having to dance--with Kaiba, eat--with Kaiba, wearing dress--for Kaiba!!!!' The infinite blush on her cheeks deepened. 'I hate China…'

"Whatever. Just grab you things. We've arrived." He snorted as the limo came to a stop at the airport. Katsu grabbed her duffel bag, and followed him out the door.

"S-sugoi…" She breathed at the sheer size and appearance of the jet. It was entirely blue, with the silver Kaiba Corp. insignia on each side.

"Yes, it's very nice. Now let's GO." He sighed, irked. He grabbed her arm, dragging her along. Katsu's eyes widened even more when she glimpsed the inside of the airplane. The inside was like a living room, only smaller. There was a television set, a couch, a loveseat, a coffee table, a desk, a mini bar, and a small restroom. There was even a rug on the floor of the airplane, complete with curtains for the many windows.

"It-it's HUGE!" She breathed. Kaiba simply rolled his eyes, taking a seat o the small couch. Katsu numbly as she walked over to the larger couch, gaping at the area surrounding her. "You know how to live, that's for sure…" She murmured, sitting down slowly.

"Let's go." Kaiba ignored her, giving orders to the captain and his crew.

"Yes sir." He bowed, going up to the cockpit.

"Kaiba? Where IS the business party, anyways?" Katsu asked as she sat down, kicking off her shoes and lying back against the couch.

"Near the Jusenkyo Springs. The city is about twenty miles away. It's called 'Mahan'." He replied, taking out his computer. He switched it on, and began to type. He didn't notice Katsu's grin. 'Yosh! I'll be normal in no time!' She thought eagerly.

"So…what's so special 'bout the party?" She asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Don't you have something ELSE to preoccupy yourself with?" He growled. Katsu frowned.

"I'm just askin', geez… If I'm gonna be stuck with ya, I might as well KNOW what we're doing…" She murmured.

"It's to endorse Duel Monsters sales in China and the rest of the Middle East, alright?" He sighed. Katsu blinked.

"Oh." She gazed around for a moment. "Where're we stayin'?"

"Jusenkyo Springs Hotel."

"Are we goin' ta th' springs?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because _why_?"

"…Do you enjoy annoying me?"

"Yes." Kaiba let out an angry growl.

"Stop it. It's bad enough having you accompany me. I only invited you because I _had _to. Not because I wanted to." Katsu ran a hand through her hair.

"I know, I know! Yeesh…" She yawned slightly, spreading herself out comfortably along the couch. "I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when we get there." She glanced over. Kaiba had seemingly decided to ignore her. Her gaze narrowed. "Fine. Be a jerk." She mumbled, lying down and pulling her hat down as she closed her eyes. Sleep took her into its gentle embrace, stealing away her current feelings of anger and bile for the brunette.

************************  
  
  


"Mrs. Kaiba—Mrs. Kaiba, wake up." A voice called to her. Moaning, Katsu opened her eyes.

"Wha-huh?" She mumbled, sitting up. A doctor stood in front of her.

"Mrs. Kaiba! Hurry up or you will give birth in you bed!" he said. Katsu's eyes went wide.

"WHAT?!" She cried, sitting up abruptly. Suddenly, she was sitting in the Domino City hospital. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" She screamed, angrily. The doctor only thrust a baby into her arms.

"Congratulations Mrs. Kaiba! It's a baby boy!" he smiled. Katsu just blinked, a stunned/'what the hell is going on here' look upon her face.

"Wha-wha?! I'm not a girl!!" She cried. Kaiba appeared beside her.

"Yes you are. Look at yourself." Katsu blinked, looking down. She wore a white wedding dress, ruffles on the ends of the dress and a veil on her head. She went red as a tomato.

"EH?!" She looked back to Kaiba, who was dressed in a white tuxedo.

"You may kiss the bride!" the minister announced. Katsu's eyes widened.

"B-BRIDE?!" She looked around, and saw all her friends in the audience. Yami, Yuugi, Mai, Honda, Mrs. Jounouchi, Anzu, Otogi, Mokuba, Mako, and even Ryou and Bakura. Mrs. Jounouchi held a tissue to her eye.

"My big-brother! Getting all married!" She smiled. Katsu gaped, looking back to Kaiba, who leaned in for the kiss.

He was so close…

*******************  
  
  


"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Katsu sat up abruptly, screaming her lungs out. "AH!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaiba practically jumped ten feet in the air, falling from his chair to the floor.

"What is it?!" He demanded. Katsu just trembled, her face consisting of fear, horror, embarrassedness, and utter disbelief. A HUGE blush stained her cheeks.

"NOTHING!! Nothing at all, Ha ha!!!" She laughed, waving her hands in front of her defensively as he glared.

"It didn't _seem_ like 'nothing'." He growled, angry at being seen—worried, so to speak. Well, more like a cross between worried, angered, and surprised. Katsu looked at the floor.

"It was a bad dream. That's all!" She snapped. Kaiba rolled his eyes. 'Baka girl…' He thought angrily, picking up his chair and sitting down once more.

"Mister Kaiba, is everything alright?" A flight attendant asked worriedly. Kaiba nodded his head at the woman.

"Yes. My guest just had a 'nightmare'." He glared at the beet-red girl. She sighed.

"Thank goodness. That scream scared even the captain…" She smiled, walking back into her assigned quarters.

"Next time, shut up." Kaiba smirked. "You might break a window." Katsu glared, clenching her teeth together tightly.

"One day I'm going to wipe that cocky smirk from your ugly mug…" She hissed. Kaiba sneered.

"We'll see." He said. "We'll see."

************************************  
  


Well, how did ya like Jou's dream? XD. Thanks to Youko for that idea! *Hands her a Grammy Award* Kudos to you!! *Huggles*

Now, I have recently taken down two of my stories—'Konomae no Mae ni Ima', and 'A Rose'. These two stories WILL NOT be coming back. I have lost all and complete interest in them, and they only appear to me as an onus. If you'd like to complain, you may go ahead. But I'm not bringing them back. The next on my list will be 'Legend of Koijouna', if I can't find anything remotely interesting to me about it. But fear not, for I SHALL NOT remove this story! As long as there ish Ranma 1/2, THIS WILL LIVE

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Cough couch* Yeah……anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Story ideas and reviews are greatly accepted, even flames! Just give me SOME feedback, okies?

Ja ne!

                  -Ozark the MoonHead.


	3. Welcome to Mahan, China

Katsuya 1/2

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

***************************  
  
  
Aloha~! Ozark-chan ish back again! And with a new chappie to 'Katsuya 1/2', as well! I'm sorry about the removed stories, but I had nothing going for them! ^_^;; Gomen nasai!!! *Bows* I hope you enjoyed the last chappie!

***************************  
  
Chapter Three: Welcome to Mahan, China!

***************************  
  


Ten hours later, they arrived in Mahan City Airport, China.

After her dream, Katsu wouldn't look Kaiba in the face, or even talk to him. For Kaiba, hell, he didn't care. He was just he finally got some peace and quiet.

They stepped off the plane, their duffel bag, or suitcase in hand. It depended on whom you'd be talking about.

"…How long until we reach the hotel?" Katsu asked, her first words to him in eight hours. He glanced back.

"And here I was hoping you'd lost the ability to speak." He smirked. Katsu flushed.

"Shut up!"

"Tsk, tsk. Not a tone befitting lady, now is it?" He teased. Katsu was about to make a smart reply, when she closed her mouth, glaring.

"Just tell me when we're gonna get to this dumb hotel!" She snapped. Kaiba chuckled faintly.

"In about twenty minuets." He said, stepping inside the limo. Katsu huffed.

"What happened to 'ladies first'?" She grumbled. Kaiba sneered.

"If you haven't noticed, you act nothing _like_ a lady." Katsu gaped at his words, thinking he'd figured it out for a second. Kaiba chuckled. "You act offended. I'm surprised you haven't slapped me again." He smirked. Katsu frowned. 'Okay, he definitely doesn't know…'

"Wouldn't want to damage your pretty face, now would I?" She smirked, poking him. Kaiba surprised her by gaining the tiniest pinkish hue to his cheeks. She snickered. "Oh, how the mighty is blushing…" She teased. Kaiba's blush quickly disappeared, and he scowled.

"Amusing. Now shut up while I phone the hotel so I can have a room. _Away_ from the likes of you." He growled. Katsu gritted her teeth.

"My exact same feelings _'bud'_." She growled. They turned away from each other, Katsu with a defiant 'hmpf!'

Kaiba brought out his cell phone, dialling the Hotel's number.

Katsu paid him no attention, looking at anything on 'her' side of the limo but Kaiba. The memories of her dream still haunted her. She shuddered involuntarily.

"The sooner I get to Jusenkyo, the better." She mumbled to herself.

"Fine, goodbye." Kaiba growled into the phone as he hung it up. Katsu didn't bother looking back as she asked him,

"So, what's happening?" Kaiba growled.

"They're booked entirely. The only room they can give us is the one I reserved beforehand, when I wasn't planning on taking YOU." He said. "There's only one bed." Katsu turned to gape at him, gawking.

"WHAT?!" Kaiba glared.

"I'm not sharing it with the likes of you." He snarled. Katsu growled.

"That's 'cause **I** get the bed!" She said, jerking a thumb at herself.

"What?!" Kaiba cried. Katsu glared.

"I'm your guest, remember? That means I get the bed!" She said. Kaiba's death glare fell upon her.

"No." He said through clenched teeth.

"Yes!" Katsu matched his glare with one of her own. "Would it _kill_ you to be nice and give me the bed I so rightly deserve?!" She demanded.

"'So rightly deserve'? Hardly!" He snorted. "I get it because I won the duel, because I'm paying, and because I'M the one who invited YOU." He said in a tone that portrayed that he had no intentions of doing otherwise. Katsu crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then where to I sleep, hmm?"

**************************  
  
  


"THE COUCH?!" Katsu cried as Kaiba tossed his clothes bag onto the bed. (His chauffer had brought it up beforehand). Kaiba looked over.

"Be happy. You could've been put on the floor." He smirked. Katsu's face flushed with anger and she clenched her hands into fists at her sides.

"Why you-" She growled. Kaiba shook his finger at her.

"Ah-ah-ah… I could always change my mind, if you'd like." He jeered. Katsu shook her head, glaring.

"No thank you." She turned, 'hmph!' ing once more. "I bet the couch is more comfortable, anyways!" She sweatdropped. 'Like hell it is but oh well…' Katsu lifted her bag up, placing it down on her couch. She blinked when it twitched. "Wha…?"

"I'm going to meet with some executives for a while. Don't break anything." Kaiba called as he left her alone--alone with a moving duffel bag. She gulped.

"Uh…okay…" She slowly reached out for the bag, pulling the zipper open just enough to peer inside. But as soon a she did so, a tiny head popped out. "GAAH!!" Katsu cried, jumping in surprise. She took a double take. It was a fox's head! Katsu stepped over, unzipping it so the fox could get out.

It was a pretty, rich auburn fox with black on the tips of its paws, tail, all of its ears, and on a small patch of fur on its breast. It had soft brown eyes, and twin locks of 'hair' falling down on each side of its face. There was black on the tips of the hair, too. In fact, that hair looked like…

"Sh-Shizuka??" Katsu stuttered, blinked. The kawaii fox beamed, wagging its tail happily with a nod. "How-how'd you…?" She stuttered, pointing. Shizuka jumped at her, causing Katsu to catch her so she wouldn't fall. "H-hey!!" Katsu cried.

Shizuka nuzzled her cheek. "Did you come on purpose…?" She asked. Shizuka nodded. Katsu sighed, sitting down on the couch, Shizuka in her lap. "Man you scared me! Next time you plan to stow away in my bag, tell me BEFORE you do!" Shizuka only nipped playfully at her finger with a tiny 'yip'. Katsu sighed, petting her lightly. "Ay least you got stuck with a GOOD curse…" She muttered miserably. "I'm stuck in a girl's body…with Kaiba." She shuddered.

Shizuka frowned slightly, rubbing her head against Katsu's hand with a tiny whimper of sympathy. Katsu smiled slightly. "Aw well. At least you came." A thought occurred to her. "Hey…how'd you convince mom ta let you come, anyways?" Shizuka only gave another fox-like sound.

Katsu chuckled. "Aw, never mind. Hungry?" She asked. Shizuka nodded. Katsu grinned. "I hope Kaiba brought his visa card." Shizuka frowned. 'Kaiba's gonna kill him for sure…' She thought as Katsu called for the room service to bring up a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese.

'Onii-chan…'

***********************  
  


Kaiba sighed heavily as he opened the door to his hotel room with his cardkey. It was 8:47 PM, and he was in no mood to deal with that annoying girl Katsu, so he hoped she would just have fallen asleep again. His eyes widened when he saw on his bed, both Katsu and a…FOX?! And they were eating a large pizza. 'A fox eating a pizza?!'

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kaiba yelled, storming over. Katsu jumped in surprise.

"Ah hah hah…hi, Kaiba!" She grinned sheepishly. "Um…jeez…want some pizza…?" She asked with a weak smile. Kaiba's eyes twitched.

"First of all, why are you on my bed, and second, what the hell is a fox doing here?" He asked in a controlled voice, though his eyes were that of blazing blue fire. Katsu swallowed.

"Um…" She looked around frantically. "It's comfy…?" She said hopefully. Kaiba growled.

"Not good enough. Now get off." He said angrily. Sensing danger, Katsu quickly grabbed the pizza box and Shizuka, running over to her couch.

"Care to explain where the fox came from?" He asked, arms folded over his chest with a frown. Katsu looked down at Shizuka. Shizuka looked up at her.

"Um…this is…my pet." She said slowly. "Erm…she stowed away in my duffel bag…" It wasn't the WHOLE truth, but it would suffice. "Her name's…Shisa…" She said quickly. Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Your pet?" He asked, obvious he didn't believe her entirely.

"Yeah! I got as a present from my mom a year ago…" She looked down at the frowning Shizuka with an apologetic expression. 'Gomen, but I don't wanna get busted sis…' She thought. Kaiba sighed heavily.

"I'm not in the mood for this…just keep it off my bed, alright?" He looked at her. Katsu nodded.

"'Kay!" Katsu nodded. She thought for a moment. 'I'm gonna hate myself for doing this, but…' "Hey Kaiba, wanna share the pizza with me? There's still half of it left." She said. Kaiba glanced back.

"Why, exactly?" Katsu frowned.

"I'm just asking…besides, we can watch a movie on TV, too!" She offered. Kaiba looked away.

"I have work to do." Katsu grinned, holding out the pizza box.

"C'mon…ya know you wanna…" She said. "It's really good, promise! Just for a bit?" Kaiba shook his head.

"No."

"Aw, lighten up! Live a little! All you do is work! Just watch a movie? Half?" Katsu asked. Kaiba sighed.

"If I do, will you leave me alone?" He asked. Katsu nodded.

"Yep!" Kaiba rubbed his temples.

"Alright, but after the movie, I'm going back to work." He said, walking over as sitting on the couch beside her. Katsu smirked, pushing him off.

"My couch. You have a bed, remember?" Kaiba scowled at her. "Aw, I'm just kiddin'! I'm gonna sit on the floor too." She grinned, flicking on the TV and pressing the 'play' button.

"What movie?" Kaiba asked as he took a bite out of his piece of pizza.

"'Fight Club'." Katsu said. Kaiba blinked.

"You actually _like_ that movie?" He asked. Katsu nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's okay, but The Two Towers was better." She shrugged, watching as the previews started. Kaiba frowned, looking back at the screen. There was more to this girl then he thought… He didn't notice as Shizuka crawled atop Katsu's lap, curling up into a ball of fur, sleeping peacefully.

*************************  
  


Kaiba yawned as the movie ended, glancing over at his 'companion'. She was fast asleep, head leaned back against the couch, snoring softly. Shizuka, or 'Shisa', was also fast asleep. Kaiba shook his head. He turned of the television, rewinding the movie. He stretched his arms above his head, kneeling down to pick up Shizuka, placing the sleeping Kitsune on the floor, before picking up Katsu and laying her down on the couch, grabbing a spare blanket from the linen closet and placing that on her. Then, he placed Shizuka back on top of her.

"Sleep well," He murmured, turning off the light as he left the room. Katsu mumbled a 'thanks', before relaxing onto the soft couch.

Kaiba ran a hand through his hair as he looked in the mirror. As much as he hated to admit it, he DID have fun. He sighed heavily. 'What am I getting myself into…?' He wondered silently. Katsu…she was only an accomplice, an annoying obstacle that liked to push his buttons.

'Just like the mutt…' He mused. Even though he didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to get slightly worried for the blonde. He hadn't been at school for a whole week now. That was unlike him, as he always came to see his friends. Not even Yuugi had seen a trace of the blonde teen. Kaiba frowned.

"I don't care. He's probably at home by now, anyways." He said, trying to make himself believe that was the case. He had an unnerving feeling that something had happened to the blonde. 'But I don't care about him. He's just an annoying mutt.' He confirmed, pulling on his black silk pyjamas, climbing into his bed.

'I can't wait until this is over…' He thought with another heavy sigh.

****************************  
  
  
The third chappie in my Katsuya 1/2 series! Yay!!! Just so you all know, this story will probably be VERY long, as I'm going to try and make it like a TV series. If you've seen Ranma 1/2, then you probably have some idea of what could happen. But until then, I LUFFLES YOU ALL!!!!! Thankies for your WONDERFUL reviews!

                                                                                                                   -Ozark the MoonHead. 


	4. Zettai!

Katsuya 1/2

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

******************************  
  


This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Draqua as an apology for taking down 'Konomae no Mae ni Ima', and for 'A Rose'. I really, really hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, gal-pal!

******************************  
  


Chapter Four: Zettai!

******************************  
  


Katsu awoke to the sound of fingers typing on a keyboard. She groaned, slowly opening her eyes as the sun's harsh rays hit her face.

"Mmmm…?" She blinked, sitting up. Shizuka gave a tiny yelp as she was forced from her sleeping place on Katsu's stomach. Katsu rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry sis…" She mumbled.

"Talking to your pet again?" Kaiba asked, not looking away from his place at the desk, on the other side of the room. Katsu frowned.

"What time is it?"

"Ten-thirty." He answered. Katsu yawned, blinking when she realized she was on the couch, and with a blanket on top of that. She looked at Kaiba, disbelieving.

"Did you put me here?" She asked. Kaiba grunted, nodding gruffly. Katsu looked down at the blankets, and at Shizuka's curios face. "Th-thanks…" Kaiba nodded.

"There's some cereal in the pantry in the kitchen." He said. Katsu picked up Shizuka in her arms as she swung her legs off the couch, standing up.

"Why are you in such a good mood, hmm?" She teased, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm not." Kaiba replied. Katsu placed Shizuka on the counter, and opened the fridge. She grabbed a thing of bacon and some milk.

"Uh-huh…and you would treat me like a decent human being when, exactly?" She asked, getting out eggs and two frying pans.

"If you don't want my kindness, then I won't waste my time on you." He snapped. Katsu looked over at him.

"No offence meant, Kaiba." She said. "I was just wondering."

"Well, wonder to yourself." He said. Katsu frowned.

"Jeez, wotta blow-hard…" She muttered, taking out a bowl as she cracked the eggs, dropping them inside. She took out a whisk. "Would you like bacon in your eggs or not?" She asked. Kaiba blinked, looking over.

"What?" Katsu smiled slightly.

"I'm making an omelette. What would you like on it?" Kaiba just blinked.

"Uh…bacon is okay…" Katsu nodded.

"Would you like white cheddar and green onions too?" Kaiba nodded.

"Sure…" 'Why is she being so damn nice…? She's changed all over again!' He frowned.

"It'll be done in 'bout half an hour." She said, beginning to grate the cheese and chop the onions. Shizuka sniffed the bacon, giving a tiny yip. Katsu chuckled. "You'll have to wait too. You may be a fox, but you still shouldn't eat it raw." Shizuka's ears drooped slightly and she sat down beside the bread maker. Katsu smiled.

"Want some cheese though?" She handed her a chunk of the white cheddar, mixing up the eggs, pepper, salt, and milk. She placed the bacon in a pan, and began frying them.

Soon, the delicious smell of onions, eggs, bacon, and cheese filled the room.

"It smells ready…" Katsu murmured, pulling the omelette from the oven and placing it on the kitchen table. She set the table, using three plates, and two sets or cutlery, as Shizuka couldn't use them anyway. "Breakfast's ready, Kaiba." Katsu called, placing a glass of coffee at his side of the table, and a glass of orange juice at hers. Kaiba walked in, a look of utter shock and disbelief coming across his face.

"You-you did all of this?!" He gasped. Katsu nodded.

"Mmm-hmm…now dig in before it gets cold." She said, picking up a fork, instead of the traditional chopsticks, and beginning to munch on it. Shizuka happily gnawed at hers. Slowly, Kaiba lifted his fork and took a bite. Katsu smirked. "So, do I get the primly-boy's approval?" She asked. Kaiba smirked back.

"It's okay, I guess." Katsu frowned.

"It's delicious, and you know it!" She said. Kaiba chuckled.

"As much as I HATE to admit it, it is good." He said. Katsu's jaw dropped. She'd have NEVER expected him to actually ADMIT to that! Kaiba glared. "What now?" Katsu shook her head.

"Nothing. For a moment, I thought you had gone soft." She growled. Kaiba snorted.

"You really ARE strange…" He commented. Katsu flushed with anger.

"And what THAT supposed to mean?!" She growled. Kaiba smirked.

"Ever heard of PMS?" Katsu saw red as she threw her plate at him, followed immediately by her glass of juice.

"Baka! I hope you burn in hell!!" She yelled, storming from the room in anger and rage. Kaiba growled, wiping the eggs and orange juice from his face.

"Stupid girl…" He looked to see Shizuka glaring at him, a tiny growl emitting from her throat. Kaiba glared. "Stuff it."

**************************  
  


Katsu ran from the hotel, catching the confused stares of many business and bellhop-like people. She ran. Ran past the noodle shops, antique stores, books stores, the shrines, the temples, everything. She didn't stop running until she was on a hill just above the town, over looking it and the beautiful sea below. She clenched her fist in anger.

"Kaiba no baka. Kaiba no baka. KAIBA NO BAKA!!" She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow, slumping to the ground once more with a dejected sigh. "I hate him…I hate him!" She growled, burying her face in her arms, which rested upon her bent knees. "I hate this curse!" She cried miserably, holding back tears that threatened to pour from her eyes. She sniffled. "And I hate these girl-hormones!" She choked out.

Katsu lay back against the ground, outstretching her arms on the ground. 'Maybe if I just lie here long enough, I'll fade away…and then I'll wake up, back home in my bed, as a guy.' She thought with a sigh. "Like that'll ever happen…" She grumbled. Katsu closed her eyes. "I need a shower…" She opened her eyes again, looking from side to side from her place on the ground. Her eyes fell upon a sign to her left. She sat up, crawling over.

"'Jusenkyo Hot Springs, four miles.'" She read aloud. She grinned. "Yosh! I don't need Kaiba to take me! I can get there by myself!" She said, running over to the road that would lead her to her destination—the Cursed Jusenkyo Springs.

******************  
  


Kaiba growled as he stepped out of the shower, quickly dressing himself in his Battle City attire. He quickly dialled the main floor's office.

"Did a girl in Chinese garb run from the hotel in the past thirty minuets?" He demanded.

"Yes sir. She ran out the front door twenty-four minuets ago." She replied. Kaiba slammed down the phone.

"Stupid girl!" He cursed. Kaiba looked out the window. It had begun to rain. "Now I'll have to go out there and find her…" He growled, grabbing an umbrella as he called his limo. He met the driver at the front, climbing inside.

"Where to, sir?" His driver asked. Kaiba closed the umbrella.

"Drive around. I need to find that girl who was with me." He said. Nodding, the driver started up the car. 'What is her problem, anyways?!' He wondered silently.

**

After another two hours of intense looking, he still had found no signs of Katsu.

"Damned girl! Where could she have gone?!" He grumbled to himself. She hadn't been seen by anyone else so far. There were too many girls in Chinese clothing there. A sudden thought entered his head. 'Wait!! Where had she wanted to go…?'

*Flashback*

_"Oh." She gazed around for a moment. "Where're we stayin'?"_

_"Jusenkyo Springs Hotel."_

_"Are we goin' ta th' springs?"_

_"No."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because."_

_"Because why?"_

_"…Do you enjoy annoying me?"_

*Flashback*

"The Springs!" He growled. "That dumb girl!!" He pressed the intercom to his driver. "Take me to the Jusenkyo Springs." He growled.

"Yes sir." The driver replied, stepping on the gas as he drove towards the springs.

**********************  
  


Katsu sneezed as she walked along the dirt road, completely drenched. She was soaked from head to toe, droplets of rain running down her hair, and onto her face. She shivered, rubbing her arms as she urged herself on. "I *cough cough* never wanna come to China again!" She coughed, walking on. She looked up from the puddle-ridden ground, to a big sign with a Japanese translation on the bottom.

"'Jusenkyo Springs'." She read. A weak smile made it to her face as she dragged herself to the gate. She banged her fist against it repeatedly. "Hello?? Hey! Open up!" She called, even though her teeth chattered. A short, rounded man in a brown suit opened the door, blinking as he held an umbrella over his head.

"Oh-! Welcome to Jusenkyo Cursed Springs!" He said in a weak Japanese accent. Katsu's teeth chattered.

"I-I-I n-need t-t-t-to f-find th-the S-S-Sp-Spring w-with th-the c-c-c-cure t-to the N-N-Nyann-Nyanneech-chuan!" She chattered. The guide blinked.

"You want Nyanneechuan?" He asked. He peered closer. "Oh! I remember you sir! You came here with younger sister, no? Fall in Nyanneechuan and become cursed." Katsu nodded.

"H-hai!! N-now I-I n-n-n-need th-the c-cure!!" She said. The guide frowned.

"Sorry sir, but no cure is here. Nannichuan is no working. Is defective now." He said apologetically. Katsu's world shattered.

"N-no!!" She cried, grabbing him by his collar. "There has to be a cure!! There's gotta!!" She cried. The guide shrugged.

"No cure sir. You come in, and I give you warm food and dry clothes, yes?" He offered. Katsu's face softened. She WAS cold, and if she didn't get out of the rain soon, she was going to freeze.

"O-okay…" She nodded as he led her inside his house.

"Sir waits here as I fetch clothes and food. Have shower." He said, pointing down the hall to the bathroom. Katsu nodded.

"Th-thanks." He patted her back.

"No thanks!" He said. "Now, towels in closet across from shower." He said, leaving to prepare her clothes and food. Katsu walked to the bathroom, shivering, and teeth chattering. She closed the door, pulling off her wet clothes and depositing them in a basket.

Her hat first, followed by her shirt, bra, (Compliments of her mother) shoes, pants, and boxers. She had strictly REFUSED to wear panties. She only wore the bra because if she didn't if was both embarrassing and uncomfortable.

Katsu grabbed a towel and opened the sliding door, closing it behind her as she stepped inside. The bathroom was nice, made with white tiles and containing a bathtub, a separate shower, and a bucket to help with bathing.

She turned on the hot water tap, hoping for something to warm her up, when she was hit with a blast of ice-cold water. She yelped in surprise, falling backwards.

"Oh sir! Forgot to say hot water no work!" The guide called from the first part of the bathroom. "Clothes here for when you done!" He said, leaving. Katsu's teeth chattered.

"Th-thanks for th-the warning…" She growled, and began washing herself.

*********************  
  


Kaiba immediately jumped from the limo as it arrived at the Jusenkyo Springs, his umbrella up. He ran forwards, panting. "Stupid girl! She just HAD to run away in a rain storm!" He growled, running past the open gate, looking from side to side.

He neglected to look where he was going, though, and ran right into something else. He was sent crashing to the ground, sliding upon it as the water had turned it into slippery mud. He cursed when he saw he was headed straight for one of the springs. He hit the cold water with a loud 'SPLASH!'

The guide blinked, standing up.

"Oh sir! What you doing??" He said. He reached out, pulling him from the spring's watery depths.

*********************  
  


An hour later, shivering, and miserable, Katsu walked from the bathroom. He hair was finally dry, thanks to a blow dryer, and she was dressed in some new clothes while hers were hung out to dry over the tub.

Her new outfit consisted of a pink kimono, decorated with soft yellow flowers and red roses. Around her waist was a blue sash, with a red ribbon around the middle, tied at the back. On her feet were white socks with black traditional-styled sandals. Katsu blushed a beet red when she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I HATE dresses!" She grumbled. 'Well…it's not really a dress, but still!' She thought. She knew boy also wore kimonos for special occasions, but she didn't want to wear a PINK one for Pete's sake! And with flowers no less! She walked out to the kitchen, where the guide was cooking Oden. "Is this all you had??" She asked, a pink hue to her cheeks. He nodded.

"There no else left, sir. Sorry about it." He said, handing her a bowl and chopsticks. "But you wear you clothes when dry, yes?" He said. Katsu nodded.

"Okay, I guess." She nodded. Katsu carried the bowl out to the living room to eat, when the sight she saw nearly made her drop it. "Kaiba!!" She gasped.

He was sitting on the couch, completely drenched. He wore a death glare, and if looks could kill, she'd have been through hell twelve times over, then die.

"Wh-what happened?!" She cried. Kaiba gritted his teeth, clenching his fists.

"I followed you, that's what!" He snapped. "Because of you, I got completely soaked!!" He stalked towards her with a snarl. Katsu grinned sheepishly, stepping back.

"Oh…um…well, at least you're okay…?" She said, trying to sound on the positive side. Kaiba barely kept himself from strangling her.

"Okay?! I'll be lucky if I'm not sick after this!!" He snarled. Katsu frowned, placing her free hand on her hip.

"Well it's not MY fault you got soaked! I didn't force you to come out here and look for me, now did I?? No! And if you hadn't been such a cold-hearted jerk, I'd've never have ran out like that!" She snapped. Kaiba blinked as he realized what she was wearing.

"What are you wearing??" He asked, a frown filling his rage-filled face. Katsu looked down, blushing.

"It-it's all the guy had, okay? I'm getting changed when my clothes dry." She frowned, looking to the side. Kaiba frowned.

"Well, we don't have time to wait. The business party is in four hours, and I need to get things ready. I've spent a good three hours looking for you." He said. Katsu glared.

"I'm waiting for my clothes!" She said. "I am NOT going to wear this all day!" Kaiba looked at her.

"Why?! You look fine as is!!" He snapped. Katsu just blinked, a blush creeping onto her face.

"Wh-what…?" Kaiba just frowned.

"I said you look fine as you are. Now come on." He said. Katsu looked at the floor.

"Can I at least put them in a bag…?" She asked quietly, stunned at what he had said. 'Kaiba thinking I look—nice?!' Her thoughts were a bunch of jumbled-up nonsense at the moment. Kaiba sighed, irritated.

"Fine, but hurry up." Katsu nodded, placing down her Oden as she walked to the bathroom, staring down at the floor.

"I-I can't believe he said that…" She murmured, picking up her clothes and placing them in a plastic bag. She shook her head. "No. I'm a guy, and the sooner I find out how to become a guy in body, the better." She told herself firmly.

"Oh sirs! Where you going??" The guide asked as he saw them walking towards the door. Katsu looked over at Kaiba, only to find him staring at her with a glare. Okay, he was still pissed at her.

"Um…we're going back to Mahan. Thanks for help me, though." She said. The guide nodded.

"You welcome!" He waved as Kaiba dragged her out into the rain, this time, with an umbrella over them to protect the rain from getting them wet. Katsu sighed sadly. 'So much for a cure…'

"Listen…" Kaiba began, once they were seated in the warn limo, and back on their way to the hotel. Katsu looked over.

"Yeah?" She asked dully. Kaiba sighed.

"I know I'm not the nicest person in the world," He began. Katsu snorted.

"That's understatement." Kaiba frowned, but continued anyways.

"I'm just trying to say I'm sorry, okay?" He grumbled. Katsu blinked.

"Yuh-you're…apologizing??" She gaped. He nodded gruffly.

"Yes. I'm sorry for acting like an ass, okay?" He snapped. Katsu just stared at him from across the limo.

"Good. You should be." Kaiba glared.

"You could show a little compassion, you know." He growled. Katsu smirked.

"I know, rich boy. I know."

*************************  
  


Well, that's the fourth chapter, all done! Whew! Believe it or not, chapters 2-4 were all written on the same day! Yeekies!

*Sighs* I hope you like this story, as I've worked hard on it. But if you don't and you are angry with me, you have every right to be. But I'm still gonna write this story!

Any questions concerning this fic, or the Ranma 1/2 series, just ask! I'll e-mail you back a.s.a.p!

Ja ne, and huggles to you all! ^_~

                                                      -Ozark the MoonHead.


	5. The Dinner Party

Katsuya 1/2

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

**************************  
  


Dedicated to:

Dee Ann Johnson

Jen

Michiko

Draqua

Emily and Naomi

I luffles you all, gal-pals!

*************************  
  


Chapter Five: The Dinner Party.

*************************  
  


"I am NOT wearing that!!" Katsu cried angrily, her face flushed. The maid frowned.

"But Miss Jounouchi, you need to dress appropriately for the dinner party!" She protested. Katsu shook her head.

"No! Nuh-uh, no-WAY am I wearing that thing!" Katsu shook her head thoroughly. The maid held up the frilly pink dress.

"But miss," She began again. Katsu glared.

"NO!! Getoutgetoutgetout!!" She cried, pushing the maid from the room. Kaiba raised an eyebrow from his bed, where he was laying out his clothes.

"Reject _another_ maid's opinion?" He asked with an amused smile. Katsu glared.

"Be quiet!!" She snapped. "I would've looked like an oversized Barbie doll in that!!" She said. She stormed back to her couch in the other room. "Lucky jerk. Getting to wear a tuxedo…" She grumbled. Shizuka looked up at her questioningly from her place on the floor. She jumped onto the couch, tugging lightly at Katsu's duffel bag with her teeth. She gave a small yip to Katsu.

"Huh?" She opened the bag, peering inside. There was a dress already lain out in a plastic cover. She blinked again, pulling it out. A note fell down as she did so, so she picked it up. "'Dear Katsuya, I hope you make good use of this dress at your party with Kaiba. Love, Mom'." She read softly, so Kaiba wouldn't hear. She sighed, frowning slightly. "Well, at least she has good taste…" She muttered.

"But I'm still not wearing a dress." She placed it down, folding her arms over her chest.

"Just deal with it." Kaiba snapped from the doorway. "I'm not happy about this either. The last thing I need is to hear you complaining about dresses. Just put the damn thing on. You only have to wear it for three hours, if that." He growled. Katsu glared back.

'Yeah, but you don't have to swallow your pride and throw whatever dignity you have out the window into a boiling lake of lava, do you?!' She thought silently.

"No." Katsu said firmly. Kaiba glared.

"I'll drug you if I have to." He warned. Katsu gritted her teeth.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." He snarled. Katsu growled, before letting out a heaving sigh when she saw him take out his cell phone.

"Fine, FINE! I'll wear the freakin' thing!" She yelled. Kaiba smirked.

"I knew you'd see it my way." He smirked, turning to leave. Katsu threw a pillow at him, but it only hit the door as it closed.

"Baka!!" She yelled.

"Make sure you're ready in two hours." Kaiba called back. Katsu huffed, sitting down on the couch with a snort.

"I'm going to kill him, I swear it." Shizuka bit at her arm. "Ow!! Hey!!" She cried, clutching her arm, which now had a tiny red mark on it. Shizuka glared, as if to say, 'Just get it over with!' Katsu sighed. "I am NEVER going to a spring again!!"

**************  
  


An hour and a half later, Katsu was dressed and ready to go—reluctantly. The only reason she had even WORN a dress was because the maids had tackled her, and forced it on. The worst part is, they'd forced her to wear girls' underwear. Which was none too comfortable right then.

'What an invasion of privacy!!' She thought crossly as they left her. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to the door, but not before glancing back at Shizuka.

"Wish me luck, okay? I think I'm going to need it." She sighed, opening the door and stepping out. She blinked when she saw Kaiba.

He was wearing a neat, white tuxedo, complete with the works. A white bowtie, white silk gloves upon his hands, white shoes, and a white vest underneath his coat. His cerulean-blue eyes seemed to be magnified, showing off more than usual. His fair skin also seemed more colour-filled, and his chestnut-brown hair was neatly combed; not that it wasn't always, but it seemed…different and neater somehow.

Kaiba had a similar reaction to Katsu.

She was garbed in a tight, fiery red, silk dress with no straps holding it up, only elastic. The tight dress reached her mid-thighs, with a split up the side of each leg. Each reached up to her upper thighs. The tips of the dress were lined with gold, black and gold dragons creating a pattern on the fabric. Needless to say, it showed off her well-formed chest, curves, and slender legs.

Around her neck was a red-cloth collar, with a gold dragon brooch in the middle. In each ear was a ruby-red earring. On her feet were red dress shoes. She had the faintest hint of make-up on her face as well. Red on her lips to enhance them, and a tiny bit of red eye shadow to bring out her golden orbs.

Finally, her hair had been placed so it had soft waves running through it, with the tips at the end stick outwards. A soft blush sat upon her cheeks as Kaiba simply gaped at her, mouth-open.

"Uh…hey, Kaiba." She blushed, smiling slightly. Kaiba swallowed.

"You look nice." He nodded. Katsu blushed.

"Thanks. You look okay yourself." She said.

"Um…shall we…?" Katsu asked nervously, looking towards the door. Kaiba blinked, before nodding. Katsu couldn't help but laugh inwardly at the Almighty Seto Kaiba reduced to blushing in the face of a girl. Make that a guy in a girl's body.

"Come on." He opened the door for her, waiting for her to walk through first. He smirked slightly. "Ladies first." Katsu blushed, nodding.

"Thanks." She mumbled, walking into the hallway. Kaiba locked the door, and they were on their way.  
  


  
***************  
  


Katsu followed after Kaiba as he stepped out of the limo, leading her down a red carpet into a VERY fancy restaurant/ballroom, where all sorts and kinds of business executives and their accomplices stood. Katsu gazed around, awe-struck at the sight. 'So THIS is what these kinds of parties look like…' She thought in stunned silence. Kaiba offered his hand to her, shocking her.

"Shall we?" She numbly took his hand, barely able to believe that Seto Kaiba was acting…_decent_ towards her. She seemed to take in everything as Kaiba led her to meet various business partners. The smells, the sounds, the people, and the colours—they all awed her.

"Ah! Mister Kaiba! Such a wonderful surprise to see you here!" Mr. Yoshido smiled, shaking Kaiba's hand. He blinked, noticing Katsu. She went wide-eyed as he took her hand in his and kissed it lightly. "This must be your lovely date." He complimented. Katsu went beet red, both at the fact of another man hitting on her, and being shock by Kaiba's fond smirk as he glanced at her.

"Yes, she's quite a catch, ne?" Katsu felt like the red would never leave her face.

After a half-hour of meeting and greeting people, Kaiba took her to a vacant table, and sat down. He let out a heavy sigh. "Those pests…" He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Katsu just looked at the white-silk tablecloth, totally and utterly embarrassed. This wasn't part of the plan!!! He looked over.

"You okay?" Katsu blinked out of her thoughts.

"Uh…y-yeah, fine." She mumbled. Kaiba smirked.

"I can tell you're lying." He said. Katsu glared at him through a blush.

"Oh? And can you tell I'm completely embarrassed by your complete change of personality, too??" She growled. Kaiba smirked.

"Yes." Katsu fumed.

"Baka." She muttered. Kaiba just chuckled.

"Don't worry, all that's left is the announcements, dinner, and dancing." He assured her. Katsu gaped at him.

"D-dancing?!" She asked in disbelief. Kaiba nodded.

"They only play one of two songs, usually." He said. Katsu suddenly found the floor VERY interesting.

'Let's play, "NAME THE THINGS THAT MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!!!" 1, Being stuck in a girl's body, 2, Starting to _act_ like a girl because of their damn friggin' hormones, 3, Getting stuck in a VERY tight dress and having to wear girls' underwear, 4, Thinking Kaiba looks _hot_ because of those damn hormones, 5, Having to dance with that baka!!!!!! 6, I have no way to turn back into a guy, and might end up with guys hitting on me for the rest of my life.' She thought miserably.

"Good." She grumbled.

Then, a businessman in a black suit stepped up to the podium.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! I thank you all for coming to the Kaiba Corp. dinner party! This wonderful event of bringing the Duel Monsters Card Game into China and the Middle East was wonderfully arranged by none other than Kaiba Corp.'s CEO and leader, Mister Seto Kaiba!" A spotlight shone down on their table, both Kaiba and Katsu.

A round of applause was heard from the crowd.

Kaiba took it well, simply nodding his head in agreement. Katsu, on the other hand, was blushing furiously, trying not to draw attention to herself. That went well. Half the men in the room were staring at her, and all of them were at least ten years older than her. It seemed her outfit was a keeper. If she didn't burn it first.

"If Mr. Kaiba would be so kind as to step up tot the podium and deliver his announcement…?" Kaiba stood, walking over so that he was at the mike. Katsu, so far, hadn't understood a word of the entire thing, because it had all been in Chinese. Kaiba's speech was no different.

'What a fine day to figure out that the only Chinese word I know it useless.' She thought. All she new was the word for 'Hi', which was, 'Nihao'. After the speeches, dinner was finally served.

And it was DEFINITELY fine foods. Some of the many foods were boiled lobster, fried shrimp, fruit salads from almost everywhere, curry, roast turkey, beef, and ham, a large assortment of delicious breads, crab, fish, you name it, they had it. Then there was a fine selection of wine and punch.

"This…this is amazing…" Katsu breathed as a waiter placed their plates down in front of them. Kaiba smirked.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked. Katsu frowned.

"Oh sure. I'm stuck in this _thing_, and every speaks Chinese, save me!" She rolled her eyes. Kaiba took a bite of his fillet minion.

"Glad to hear you're enjoying yourself." He said. Katsu glared.

"So nice to know you listen and pay attention to me."

"Same here."

*****************  
  
  


Dinner came and went swiftly. It seemed _too_ swiftly for Katsu as Kaiba dragged her out to the dance floor. 'No WAY am I dancing with another guy!! Especially Kaiba!!' She thought angrily.

"But-but what about desert??" Katsu stuttered. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"You're making a scene. You're expected to have at least _one_ dance with me, alright? I don't like it either, but you don't see me complaining." He growled. Katsu huffed.

"Yeah, well that's 'cause you're a primly-puss!" She snapped. Kaiba turned around once they were on the dance floor.

"Listen, you've made it through everything else, right?" He asked with a sigh. Katsu nodded.

"Yeah…"

"So what's one dance? If I had it my way, you wouldn't even be here, but I'm putting up with you. One dance WILL NOT kill you." He said. Katsu frowned.

"Says you…" She mumbled. Kaiba let out an exasperated sigh.

"Dance. Now." He growled, taking her wrist and pulling her against him, one of his hand moving to her waist. Katsu went wide-eyed, and IMMENSELY red.

"Wh-what are you d-doing??" She stuttered as he stared down at her with a cold gaze.

"Dancing with you. Now hurry up and giver me your right hand and put your left on my side." He snapped. Katsu blushed even further.

"What?!" She hissed. Kaiba rolled his eyes, instead grabbing her right hand in his, and then placing her left arm on his side and he slowly started to lead the dance. Katsu flushed as she was put closer to him than she would have of ever of have wanted. Katsu couldn't meet his gaze. She just couldn't. Her mind was full of embarrassing thoughts of how this was going to affect her once she got her male body back. If she ever did.

"This isn't _that_ bad, is it?" He smirked, leading her into the slow dance. Katsu looked up to glare.

"This is a major invasion of my personal space!" She blushed. Kaiba only chuckled.

"Just live with it."

As the dance went on, Katsu's blush somehow faded into oblivion, leaving only the tiniest hint of pink to cheeks. As much as hated to admit it, she _was_ enjoying herself. Even if she was dancing with Kaiba.

'What's wrong with me…? I hate him…' She thought. Maybe it was because of the slow song, or the enticing smell that Kaiba gave off, or the cast of the dimmed lights against them that made her rest her head against Kaiba's chest, sighing softly.

Kaiba was needlessly, to say, somewhat surprised. Katsu's hands hand moved from his side and hand, to hanging around his neck loosely as she leant against him. The tiniest hint of a smile appeared on his lips.

'Maybe she's not that bad, after all.' He thought. He wrapped both his hands around her waist, moving as the song moved on.

**********************  
  
  


Finally, after everything was cleaned up and the party over, Kaiba and Katsu were allowed to leave. Well, Katsu could have left earlier, but she had fallen fast asleep against Kaiba during the fifth song, so he had placed her down on a chair while he tended to business. It was well past One AM before he returned to his 'date'.

"Hey, wake up." He said, his voice softer and kinder than he had meant it. Katsu only mumbled in her sleep, a few locks of hair falling in front of her eyes. Kaiba smirked dryly. "Then I guess I'm carrying you." He picked her up carefully in his arms, carrying her out to where the limo was waiting.

He climbed in, but instead of just plopping her down on the seat before, he let her sit on his lap. She snuggled into his chest, sighing contently. Kaiba sighed, before lightly draping an arm around her. "Katsu Jounouchi…" He murmured, looking down at the sleeping girl. "You ARE something different…"

**************************************************************************************  
  


Well, that's chapter five! ^_~ Wasn't it kewlies??? I just love how Jou got stuck in panties! XD And how she had to dance with Seto!!

Hey! If you have any ideas that should be put into this story, or questions for that matter, SEND THEM IN!!! I'm always welcoming new ideas!

I am making a special dedication to my boyfriend, Hajeir.

This chapter reminded me of when we danced at Katie's party, the only couple. Out on her lawn, music playing. I love you with my whole heart, and someday hope that we will dance together again.

I love you.

                 -Ozark the MoonHead.


	6. Shizuka Finds a Cure

Katsuya 1/2

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

***************************  
  


Dedicated to Moonchild DJ and Youko for their awesome support. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

***************************  
  


Chapter Six: Shizuka Finds a Cure.

***************************  
  


It was about eight in the morning when Shizuka yawned, her canine teeth flashing for a second, before she closed her mouth, stretching. She trotted into her Kaiba's room, looking around.

'I wonder if onii-chan and Kaiba are awake yet.' She thought. She hopped up on the bed, expecting to see Kaiba, but was startled to find a sleeping Katsu in her dress from last night, sleeping soundly. Shizuka hopped over her, looking for any signs of Kaiba. Nothing.

She jumped down from the bed, bounding into the kitchen. No Kaiba. Shizuka searched every room, but still found no sign of the CEO. Shizuka ran over to the last room, pushing her face against the tiny crack between the door and the doorframe, pushing it open enough for her tiny figure. She quietly walked in, and looked around.

"Morning, Shisa." Kaiba said from behind, on Katsu's couch. He had apparently given up his bed for Katsu last night.

Shizuka yelped slightly, turning around, her fur bristled. He chuckled dryly, patting her head. "Miss Katsu?" He asked. Shizuka only stared up at him with curios eyes. Kaiba yawned, stretching his arms above his head. "I wonder how Katsu's doing…" He murmured. He stood, and walked from the room. Shizuka padded after him, following him like a puppy. He looked back. "What?" Shizuka only gave a faint cry, as her vocal cords weren't meant to form speech. He sighed. "I'll make some coffee, then get you something to eat." He said, walking into the kitchen.

Shizuka followed after him with a playful yip.

Katsu groaned, lifting her head from the soft pillows. Her hair was no longer neat and curled, but rather back how it always was. She clenched the soft sheets beneath her.

'Wait…soft sheets?' She looked down, blinking. She looked around, and found herself to be lying on Kaiba's bed. But he was nowhere in sight. 'How did I get here…?' She wondered, sitting up. She blinked when she realized she was still wearing the dress from the night before.

"Finally I can take this off…" She murmured. She pulled of the earrings, necklace, placing them down on a nearby nightstand, before standing to undo the zipper at the back, sliding the dress off. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"I can't wait to get my old body back…" She murmured, sliding off the panties, her bra not there because she hadn't been allowed to wear it the night before. Yawning, Katsu pulled a pair of black silk boxers from Kaiba's bag. "I'm sure he won't miss these." She smirked, pulling them on. She stretched her arms high above her head, yawning once more. "Ahh!" She sighed contently, happy to have some time to herself where she didn't have to dress as a girl for people. She liked having time to be herself. As Jounouchi Katsuya. Not Katsu Jounouchi.

Just then, Kaiba walked in.

"Hey, you awake ye-" Kaiba abruptly stopped in his tracks, eyes going wide. Katsu looked over, blinking. That gave Kaiba a VERY good very of two well-formed things on her chest.

"Yeah, what?" She asked, oblivious to what she was doing to him at the moment. Kaiba went a furious red, turning around lighting-quick.

"P-put a shirt on!!" He blushed. Katsu blinked, looking down, before going beet red.

"Eep!" She cried, grabbing bed sheet and covering her chest. 'That had to be the most embarrassing thing ever!!!' She thought embarrassedly. "I-I'm covered." She stuttered. Kaiba turned around, but wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Ah…um…I came to see if you were awake," He said awkwardly. Katsu nodded, not meeting his gaze either.

"I am…" She looked up timidly. "Thanks for carrying me home last night…and letting me have your bed…" She said. Kaiba nodded.

"Sure…" There was an awkward silence. "I should have knocked first, sorry." Kaiba broke it. Katsu blinked. 'He's—apologizing??' She thought in awe, staring at him with a stunned look.

"That's okay…" She murmured with a nod. "I should have put a shirt on earlier…" Shizuka poked her head inside the door, blinking at the two with a small knowing smirk. Well, as close as a fox could get to a smirk.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night…?" Kaiba asked. Katsu nodded.

"Yeah, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." She admitted. Kaiba gave a faint smirk.

"I know you had a good time." Katsu frowned, their usual atmosphere of rivalry returning.

"Oh? How would you know that??" She asked. Kaiba smirked.

"Not many people would sigh contently against someone's chest, smiling if they weren't enjoying themselves." He said. Katsu blushed, glaring at him.

"I was not!!" She yelled embarrassedly. Kaiba chuckled.

"Whatever you say," He shrugged; making it obvious he didn't believe her. Katsu clenched her fist tightly.

"I was jus' actin!" She snapped. "How would they react if ya got yer mug slapped by the best-lookin' girl there, huh?" She blinked, realizing that had been a double-insult—one, to herself, and the other, to Kaiba.

"They probably wouldn't think much of it." Kaiba smirked. "And I never thought you seemed so sure of yourself as being a _girl_, either." Katsu growled, taking a swing at him with her fist. Of course her easily dodged, but since the sheets had snaked their way around her legs, she stumbled, falling right into him, sending them both to the ground.

Katsu blinked as she opened her eyes. The realization of being flush against Kaiba, on top of him, settled in. She stared down at him with a stunned expression, mouth slightly ajar. Kaiba's reaction was similar when he realized her face was just centimetres from his. Shock filled his facial expression.

Shizuka's eyes were wide as she watched this all from the doorway. She quickly dashed from the room, sensing the need for privacy for the two.

"I…" Katsu's words died in her mouth. Kaiba swallowed, closing his eyes.

"Please get off of me." He said in a voice that was just barely controlled. Blushing, Katsu sat up to straddle his waist as her hands came to rest on his chest.

"I-I…" She blushed, not daring to face him. She slid off, clutching the blankets closer to herself. "I-I didn't mean to-" She was silence when Kaiba tilted her chin to face him with his hand. Her breath caught in her throat. 'Oh gods…he-he…what is he doing…? He-he can't…he couldn't…like me…could he…?' Kaiba frowned.

"We agree to tell no one about this." He said firmly. Katsu nodded numbly, eyes still wide. He smirked. "Don't look so stunned. It doesn't suit your normally angry face." Katsu's stunned look changed to a glare.

"Baka!!" She made another lunge for him, but he moved out of the way with a chuckle.

"If you wanted me that badly, you should have said something earlier." He teased. Katsu flushed angrily, throwing one of her shoes from the night before at him.

"Bastard!!" She yelled after him as he left the room, having dodged both shoes when thrown. She gave a pout/frown. "That baka… How does he always find a way to insult me like that??" She muttered, standing up and walking back to her room, hoping to find the CEO and kick his ass.

But all that was left was a note on the couch. "'Went to a business meeting. Don't kill yourself by lunging off the balcony—Kaiba.'" She read aloud. Katsu growled, gritting her teeth as she threw it on the floor, stomping on it. "Baka! Baka! Baka!!" She yelled at the piece of paper.

Sighing, she dropped the sheet, and grabbed a towel from her bag, draping it around her neck to it just barely covered her breasts. "Hey, Shizuka." She called. Shizuka's head popped out from the kitchen. "You take a bath first, okay? I'll make breakfast for you." She said. Shizuka frowned, as if to say,

'How can I do that like this??' Katsu laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll get it ready. It's just that, if he comes back and you're in the bath, he might get suspicious, ya know?" Shizuka nodded, following her into the bathroom. Katsu turned the knobs; setting the water so it was nice and warm.

She put in bubble bath, and then turned off the water at a low level, so it wouldn't be too hard for Shizuka to get clean. "I'll be back in a bit, okay?" She said. "There's a towel on the rack over there on the wall for when you're done." And with that, she left the bathroom, leaving Shizuka with the tub.

"Now, moeteiru kokoro ga, honoo o agete…" Katsu murmured, singing softly as she began mixing up pancake batter. "Arashi mo koeteku kudou…fly, kono te ni, todoku yo, kiseki mo ima wa…" She flipped the pancakes, pulling out a plate to put them on when she finished.

"They smell wonderful Onichan!" Shizuka said, walking over to lean over to plate of pancakes. Katsu smirked.

"Why thank y-iii!!" Katsu jumped, falling back on her butt, teeth clenched together in surprise at her sister's human form. Thankfully, she had used the towel Katsu had said had been put out for her.

She lifted a trembling finger to point at her shakily. "Y-y-yuh-yuh-y-you-you-" She stuttered. Shizuka smiled excitedly.

"I found a way for you to change back, Onichan!!" She said happily. Katsu gaped. Like a fish, her mouth just opened and closed. Shizuka laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her from the floor. "C'mon! I'll show you!!" She pulled her into the bathroom. Katsu just blinked.

"What's so special about the bathroom? It looks the same as before." She commented. Shizuka grabbed a nearby bucket, dipping it in the warm, soapy water. Katsu was about to asked what she was doing, when Shizuka splashed the water all over her.

"Ack!!" He cried. "What was that for?!" Jou snapped. He suddenly froze in mid-demand, a hand rising to his throat. His voice…it was lower. He looked down. A flat chest, muscled abdomen, full legs, and he was taller. He ran over to the mirror, looking in. His hair was blonde again! "I-I'm…" He trailed off in disbelief.

Seconds later, the whole hotel was 'graced' with a loud scream of happiness. It sounded vaguely sounded like, "I'M CURED!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shizuka sweatdropped, holding her towel on with one hand, while holding his shoulder with the other.

"Onichan!!" She said, slightly embarrassed at her brother's outbreak. "You can be happy, but be quiet!" She said. Jou just laughed.

"Oh MAN have I wanted this!" He said, looking himself over. "100% male!" He cheered. Shizuka nodded.

"Hai. I guess water changes us back!" Jou blinked.

"Whoa." He said. "But…what if Kaiba comes back?! What am I going to do?!" He cried frantically. "If he sees me in his room, he'll know for sure! Then it'll be in the media, on TV, he'll blackmail me forever, he'll tell everybody!! What am I going to do????" He cried, grabbing her by her shoulders. Shizuka sweatdropped.

"Onichan, relax!" She said. "I'm sure you'll think of something!" Jou groaned, sinking to the floor.

"I'm doomed…" He muttered. "But at least I'm a guy…" He sighed. A sudden thought occurred to him. "Wait…" He frowned. "If water changes us back, why didn't cold water work? I mean, I got completely soaked yesterday, and I even had a cold shower." He said. Shizuka thought for a moment, before snapping her fingers.

"Onichan, wait here! I'll be right back!" She said, dashing from the room. Jou blinked, watching her leave. 'What the…?' A second later, a bucket of cold water was dumped all over him.

"ACK!! Sis, what was that for?!" Katsu cried, standing on her feet, teeth chattering. She blinked. "Nani…?" She looked down, to find a well-formed body, full chest, and slender legs. "Ah!!" She cried, jumping back slightly. "How-how?? I-I was cured-!!" She protested, disappointment and fear appearing in her voice. Shizuka snapped her fingers.

"That explains it!" Katsu just blinked. "Why you couldn't change back before! Cold water turns you into a girl, and hot water changes you back into a guy!" She said. Katsu blinked again.

"Cold and hot water, huh…?" She murmured. Katsu poured the bathtub water over herself again. "I'm a guy…" Jou flopped down on the floor, where quite a bit of water had begun to collect. "This is too much…" He mumbled, hiding his face in his arms. Shizuka hugged him from behind.

"Oh Onichan…" She sighed sympathetically. That's when they heard the door's lock click open. Jou and Shizuka gasped. They couldn't be caught!! Thinking quickly, Shizuka filled the bucket with water. Footsteps grew nearer, heading straight towards them. Jou gulped.

"H-hurry Shizuka!!" He hissed. Shizuka threw the cold water over them just as Kaiba opened the door, gun in hand. "YIII!!" Katsu cried, shielding herself with her arms, clenching her eyes shut. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm-" She blinked when nothing happened.

"K-Katsu???" Kaiba stuttered. Katsu looked up, blinking. Kaiba's gun arm dropped to his side as he gave a sigh of relief. "Gods, with all that racket you sounded like Jou…" He growled. Katsu just swallowed. "What happened to the bathroom, pray tell?" He raised an eyebrow, noting the water all over the floor and sink.

"Um…" Shizuka yelped, throwing the bucket off of herself as she proceeded to shake the water from her fur "I was giving Shizu-I mean Shisa a bath…" She said. Kaiba frowned.

"Well, now you get to clean up after yourselves." He said. "I don't want to have to pay anymore for this room than I already have." And with that, he turned and left. Katsu shuddered, falling back against the floor with a relieved sigh.

"Oh my GOD we were lucky…" She murmured, closing her eyes. "I can't WAIT to go home later tonight…" She looked over to Shizuka, who was lying on her stomach, panting. She gave a tired nod in agreement.

*******************  
  


"Home sweet home!" Katsu cheered as she stepped off the plane. The only problem was, it was well past four AM in Domino City. She looked back at Kaiba, who seemed just as excited to be home as he was to have gone to China.

'Yep. Mr. Cheerful himself.' She thought with a frown. She walked back, biting her lap as she gave small bow. "Thanks…for taking me to China with you." She murmured. Kaiba nodded ever so slightly, his gaze as cold as it always was.

"Welcome." He said gruffly. Katsu yawned, rubbing her eyes. Kaiba couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. "Don't forget you have school in three hours." He said. Katsu just groaned, holding her head.

"Thanks for reminding me…" She opened her bag for Shizuka to jump out. "I'll walk home." She waved one hand. "Ja." Kaiba watched her in silence, before following her. Katsu stopped, looking back. "What?" She sighed. He chuckled.

"It's pretty late. I don't think my chauffer would mind, since he's driving me home." Katsu blinked.

"Who are you and what have you done with that primly-puss Kaiba?" She asked, leaning to inspect his face in the dim light. He frowned.

"Want a ride or not?" He asked, his voice showing he wasn't in the mood for any of her 'games'. Katsu sighed.

"Sure." She nodded, following him as he turned towards his limo, only about nine meters away. They walked in silence, until they reached the limo. Kaiba opened the door, and Katsu made move to step in, when he pushed ahead and stepped in. Katsu huffed. "Hey!!"  
  


"I was only being nice that time. To me, you're nothing more than an annoyance." He said. Katsu froze, a hurt expression crossing her face. Katsu's gaze was quickly covered up by a glare. Shizuka frowned at Kaiba.

"Yeah, well same here, you baka!" She yelled, slamming the door as she stormed away from the limo. "I hate him!!" She growled through clenched teeth. Shizuka followed after her closely, sending one more frown in the direction of the rapidly disappearing limo.

**********************************  
  


And that's chapter six! The Kaiba seeing Katsu without a top was from a picture I drew a month before I drew this story, except it was a Kudama, from Princess Mononoke looking up at her. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and reviewed!

STORY IDEAS ARE CRITICAL! I NEED MORE, KUDASAI!

It gets kinda hard to keep coming up with these, so any ideas are openly welcomed! Anything! Even a hint of what should happen! I'm desperate!

                                                               -Ozark the MoonHead.


	7. Aw! Lookie the Kawaii Lil' Kitty!

Katsuya 1/2

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

**********************  
  


To answer to a reviewer, 'Katsuya' is Jounouchi's first name, and his last name is 'Jounouchi'. I know what your manga says, but this is true. In Eurasia, specifically Japan, they go by last names first in formalities. In Jou's case, he prefers his last name, 'Jounouchi', or the abbreviation, 'Jou'. But that's just what I know, so dun be angry with me!! Onegai??

Okies, I'm going to be taking a vote here.

QUESTION: WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN??

Your options:

1. Katsu ends up *ahem* _pregnant_ with Kaiba's child [*Note* Usually, this would cause the cursed victim to remain in that form permanently. But…this isn't exactly the manga…so I'm not sure whether I'd keep him a girl.]

2. Katsu gets attacked, and winds up thinking she was raped, when she actually wasn't. (I dunno if this is even WORTH putting in…)

3. All of the above.

Saa, all your votes WILL be needed, okies? If there's not enough, then I'll just let my crazy mind run wild. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-*Cough hack*-HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

**********************************  
  


Chapter Seven: Aw!! Lookie the Kawaii Lil' Kitty!

**********************************  
  


"Rise and shine, Onichan!" Shizuka smiled, shaking Jou from his slumber. Jou mumbled, blinking his eyes open.

"Nrmn…" He grumbled, rolling over. Shizuka giggled, pulling off his covers. Jou shivered, his brow furrowing. "I'm up, I'm up!" he growled, dragging himself into a sitting position. Shizuka laughed.

"About time. You only have forty minuets before school starts." That got Jou moving.

"Kuso! Why didn't you tell me earlier??" He cried, trying to pull his pants on as he hopped on one foot. Shizuka rolled her eyes.

"I woke you up two hours ago, remember?" Jou grinned sheepishly.

"No." Shizuka pressed her hand to her head with a sigh.

"My brother…" She mumbled. Jou pulled his shirt over his head as he grabbed his jacket.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm your brother, not sister." He grinned, fumbling with his shocks. Shizuka just sighed. "Thanks for the wake-up call!" Jou called as he dashed out the door.

"Onichan!! You forgot your homework!!" Shizuka called after him.

*******************  
  


"Hey Yuge!" Jou called, waving as he made it into the classroom just before the bell rang. Yuugi grinned, rushing over to tackle him with a hug.

"Where've you been, Jou-kun??" He asked. "You weren't at school at all last week!" Jou grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Gomen… I just got back from China yesterday." He said. It wasn't a lie. He DID come back yesterday. Yuugi released him.

"For that long though?" Honda asked as he quirked an eyebrow. Jou frowned.

"Yes, for that long. Geez, you act like I died or somethin'!" He let out an exasperated sigh, sitting down in his seat. Anzu looked at him from her desk, her head rested on the heel of her hand.

"Can you blame us? You didn't even call or anything!" Jou sweatdropped.

"Erm…calling from China isn't exactly cheap, an' I didn' wanna get ya stuck with those postage fees…" He admitted, having thought of that excuse on the way to school.

"Oh how noble." Kaiba rolled his eyes from his desk. Jou growled, turning to glare at him.

"An' like yer a saint, Kaiba." He snapped. Kaiba smirked.

"I'm surprised I didn't see you in China. I believe you were visiting the very spot I was." He said coolly. Jou flushed, glaring.

'Yeah, well I saw you plenty of times…' He thought with a silent smirk. Jou shrugged.

"Maybe it was 'cause you had your grabby hands all over some girl." He smirked. Kaiba's gaze narrowed as the group's eyes turned to him.

"And how exactly did you know I had a guest with me?" He asked. Jou just smirked.

"A little birdie told me." Kaiba sent him one last glare, before turning away. Jou stuck out his tongue. "Hentaisha…" He muttered. Yuugi blinked.

(*Pervert*)

"How did you know Kaiba took Katsu to China?" He asked. Jou blinked. He'd forgotten that Yuugi and the others had been listening.

"Eh heh heh…um, I kinda saw them while I was there." He quickly lied.

"Hey, speaking of which, where is she?" Anzu asked. "I didn't see her when school started." She said. Jou looked to the side. If he had anything to say about it, Katsu wouldn't make another appearance any time soon.

"Hey, Kaiba, do you know where she is?" Ryou asked. Kaiba only glared.

"No. She declined my offer for a ride home, and left the airport herself." He said coldly. Jou almost yelled it was because he was being such a jerk, but that would bring up more questions, some of which he didn't particularly want to answer.

"Hey, who's Katsu, anyways?" Jou asked, playing the part of the oblivious blonde. Yuugi looked over.

"Most likely the girl with Kaiba you saw in China. She kinda looks like you, only her hair is red, longer, and she wears Chinese clothes." He said. "She has the same last name as you, too. Do you know her?" He asked. Jou swallowed.

"Um…" Honda's eyes widened.

"Are you dating her?!" He cried, grabbing Jou by the front of his shirt. Jou blinked, before growling.

"No!!" He snapped. How could he date himself?!?!? "I-I've never really even met her!" Honda raised an eyebrow.

"'Never really met her'?" Jou flushed.

"Erm…" Jou mumbled. 'Ohshitohshitohshit…' Honda's gaze was very scary right then.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, the evil glint of jealously shining in his eyes. (A/N: Scary!!!) Jou swallowed.

"Uh…what I mean is…um…" Kaiba cast a glance over at the stuttering blonde. His ramblings were annoying, but somewhat familiar… "I…I met her when…when I was walking home with Shizuka! Yeah!" he lied. "Uh…she didn't really say much, so I didn' really meet her." He sweatdropped as Honda inspected him.

"Nothing else?" He asked suspiciously.

"I didn't think someone as stupid as yourself would be so jealous over a girl who clearly isn't interested in you." Kaiba smirked cruelly. Honda released Jou, glaring.

"And she would like you?" He growled. Kaiba match his glare, intensifying it ten-fold

"I wouldn't talk like that If I were you." He said coolly. Honda growled, gritting his teeth.

"Geez, Kaiba, what's up your ass today?" Jou glared, angry with him for both implying Honda was stupid, and for EVER implying that she -might- like him. Kaiba switched his glare to the blonde.

"Shut up puppy." He warned. Jou growled angrily, a flush finding his face.

"Bakayaro!" He snapped. Kaiba blinked, the blonde's expression matching that of Katsu's when she said the very same thing. Jou's glare softened when he saw the distant expression on Kaiba's face. "What?" he snapped. Kaiba just glared again.

"Nothing, mutt." He growled, turning away. Jou huffed.

"Jerk…" He muttered. "He's even more an ass than usual." He scowled. Ryou blinked.

"You don't suppose something happened to him while he was with Katsu, do you?' he asked. Jou rolled his eyes.

"Feh. I wouldn't care, even if he had." He said, just as the teacher walked in to take attendance. But inwardly, he did wonder. 'What's wrong with him…?'

**********************  
  


"Okay people! Let's line up so we can start!" The track teacher yelled as she blew her whistle. Everyone jogged over. Jou, Yuugi, and Ryou were the only ones they really knew each other in that class, save Kaiba, who didn't usually come to gym. Today, however, he was there.

Each was dressed in the school gym uniform, consisting of an orange, sleeveless T-shirt, and navy blue shorts. Other than that, they wore socks and shoes, possibly a wristband or two.

"Right. So basically, all you're going to do is run a few warm-up laps around the track field before we start our swimming unit, alright? Since the other B block class has the inside gym pool, we'll use this one." She stated. Jou felt his heart sink into his stomach at those words.

"S-swimming?" He squeaked. Kaiba smirked.

"What's that matter pup? Can't swim?" He jeered. Jou growled.

"Ya know, this is one day I preferred you to skip gym." He growled, taking his starting place. Kaiba followed suit.

"Too bad." He smirked. The teacher blew her whistle, and they began running. Kaiba easily pulled ahead of everyone else, with his longer legs and athletically acute body. Yuugi and Ryou were near the end with the others in the class, since Yuugi was short and Ryou wasn't all that athletic. Jou, however, followed right behind Kaiba as he ran, barely two feet behind.

"Ya know, now I know why Katsu slapped ya." Jou smirked as he pulled up beside him, taking easy strides. Kaiba looked over, glaring.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Jou smirked. "Ya have the social skills of a dead moose." He said. Kaiba took a swing at him with his fist, but Jou ducked with a laugh. "Ooh! The almighty Kaiba getting angry…" He teased. Kaiba kindly stuck his foot out in front of Jou, effectively tripping him with a sneer.

"Aw, poor puppy. He can't even run properly." He smirked, dashing off. Jou flushed, pulling himself off the ground and storming after him.

"YOU JERK!!!" He yelled, chasing after the laughing brunette. "When I catch you I'm gonna wipe that cocky smirk from your face!!!" He yelled angrily. Kaiba frowned at the promise. 'Just like that girl…' He mused. Kaiba slowed to a stop at the end of the track, glancing back at the panting blonde as he ran up. "You-" He stopped shot when Kaiba's eyes flashed; a warning.

"I suggest you stop acting like a child, Jounouchi." He said coolly. "You're starting to act just like that Katsu girl." He whispered into his ear. Jou froze, a silent gasp leaving his lips. Kaiba smirked, walking over to the bleachers and sitting down, pleased with the shocked/stunned expression on the blonde's face as he blushed.

"Okay, enough fooling around people. Change into your suits, and meet me by the pool. The water's nice an cold, so you don't need to worry about the heat." She said. Jou gulped, picking up his gym bag.

"S-sensei…ah…can I not swim…?" He asked. She blinked.

"Any particular reason?" She asked. Jou rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah hah hah…um…y'see…" The teacher frowned.

"If you don't have a note from a parent, or from a doctor, then you have no choice, Mr. Jounouchi." She said, leaving him to walk over to the floor.

"What's so bad about a little water, hmm?" Kaiba asked with a smirk. Though he'd never admit it, he didn't want to go anywhere near the pool either, for his own reasons.

"…" Jou remained silent as he glared at the CEO. "I jus' don' like cold water, okay??" He growled, stalking away. Kaiba watched him silently, before following.

'If the mutt won't tell me, then I'll find out for myself.' 

*********************  
  


"Jou! I can't believe you skipped gym class!" Yuugi frowned, walking beside him. Ryou nodded.

"You can't afford to lose any more marks, Jou." He admitted. Jou sighed.

"I know, I know…" He murmured.

"Why were you so against going swimming, anyways? Last time we went to the beach, you were in the water almost the whole time." Anzu asked. Jou sighed.

"I jus' didn' feel up it today is all…" He said. His watched beeped, and he looked down. "Hey, listen, I promised Shizuka I'd take her shopping later today. I gotta run, okay?" Yuugi and the others nodded.

"Ja ne!"

"Ja!" He waved, running off in the direction of his house. A lean figure followed not far behind, its blue eyes glinting as it followed after him.

Jou walked as he hummed a soft tune, oblivious to the shadowy figure that had followed him closely. Unfortunately, just before he turned the corner to get to his house, a large amount of water fell on top of him. "Ack!!" She cried, looking up. The neighbour had ever so kindly dumped out the water after cleaning her floors. Dripping wet and ticked, Katsu opened the door to her house. "Hey Shizuka…" She muttered as she spied her sister.

Shizuka smiled, walking over. Then, without warning, she thrust something into her face, beaming.

"Isn't it kawaii??" She squealed. Katsu blinked, looking down. It was a cat. A whitish-blue cat with a patch of brown hair on its head, and brown on the tips of its ears, tail, and paws. Its eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, almost pure cerulean.

"A cat??" She blinked. The cat looked kind of ticked, its tail swishing back and forth. Shizuka nodded.

"I found it in the backyard! Can we keep it??" She pleaded. Katsu blinked again.

"K-keep it??" She stuttered. Shizuka nodded.

"Hai! Kaasan said it was okay if you said so! Please, Onichan??" She pleaded, giving Katsu her best puppy eyes. Katsu looked down at the cat, then back to Shizuka. She groaned, holding her head.

"I'm gonna hate myself for saying this, but I guess so." She sighed. Shizuka beamed, pecking her on the cheek.

"Arigato!" She beamed, petting the cat's head. "Hear that? Now you have a nice home." She said. Katsu threw her jacket down, followed quickly by her shirt.

"So what're ya gonna call it?" She asked. Shizuka frowned, thwaping her head. The cat's eyes widened several times their normal size at the sight of the shirtless red head.

"Ow!! Hey!" Katsu cried. "What was that for??" Shizuka gave a half-glare, half-frown.

"Put a shirt on! Have SOME decency!" Katsu huffed, picking up her clothes.

"Sor-ry! Geez, it wasn't MY fault the neighbour dumped water one me!" She said with a frown. Shizuka rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna take a bath, and then we'll go shopping, okay?" She said. Shizuka nodded.

"'Kay, but take Mr. Gizmo with you." She said, holding out the cat. Both Katsu and the cat blinked.

"'Mr. Gizmo'???" She asked in disbelief. Shizuka nodded with a smile. "Weird name for a cat." She said, taking the cat from her. It immediately started squirming in her grip. "Hey! Is takin' one simple bath that hard?!" She growled, carrying it upstairs. The cat glared, hissing as it beared its teeth.

"Don't hurt Mr. Gizmo!" Shizuka called. Katsu sighed, rolling her eyes as she closed the bathroom door, locking it as she set 'Mr. Gizmo' down on the floor. Then she turned on the taps, and began to fill the tub with hot water.

"Yeah, yeah…" She muttered. She placed her shirt and jacket in the sink, pulling of her socks and pants, leaving her in Kaiba's silk boxers, which she had yet to give back. She could SWEAR the cat was blushing as she removed 'her' boxers, placing them on the counter.

She walked over to 'Mr. Gizmo' with a smirk. "Ya know, you remind me a lot of this jerk at my school." She said, reaching for him. He hissed, swiping at her hand. "Hey!" Katsu glared. "Dumb cat!" She growled, lunging for him.

But 'Mr. Gizmo' dodged to the side, hopping up on the sink counter with a feline growl. Katsu glared, advancing on him. She faked a grab on the right, grinning as he fell for it, and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck with her left.

"Gotcha!" She grinned; delighting in how pissed the cat looked at that moment. "Now, now, it's only a bath." She smiled sweetly, though somewhat evilly as she stepped into the tub, holding the struggling cat as she dropped a bucket of water over her head. With his boy body back, Jou grinned as he saw the shocked expression on the cat. "Now its your turn." He smirked, dropping the cat in the water with a grin.

"Merow!" It yelped as it hit the water. Jou snickered, reaching to pull it out of the water.

"Hey, that wasn't so…bad…" Jou trailed off, his eyes going wide as saucers as he stared into the face of the one person he'd last expected.

Seto Kaiba.

*****************************************  
  


XD! What a way to leave a cliffy! Betcha didn' count of THAT, now didja?? LOL!!! I look forward to your ideas, feedback, and reviews!


	8. Blackmail and then Some

Katsuya 1/2

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

*********************************************  
  


**IMPORTANT**

This is an important announcement regarding this fanfiction story:

1. I am writing this for me. Not for the purpose to try to please every single reviewer.

2. If you aren't a fan of Yaoi, or heterosexual couplings, don't bother telling me that, okay? If you're not happy with what I'm writing, why are you reading it?

3. Thank you for all your opinions and comments! They help a lot!

4. The story ideas posted last chapter are as of now useless. They were random bits of things I had in my head at the time, and voting for them would be useless. Sorry about that.

5. If you have story ideas, I am more than willing to hear.

6. Hyatt Insomnia, if you, or anyone else who reads this is offended or angry with me, I apologize. Sometimes, things are just a little too much for me.

7. I'm planning on trying to keep this fic clean, so there might not be any Hentai or ecchi moments, unless reviewers attack me for a lemon or limey moment.

8. I realize both Katsuya and Seto are both too young to have children, and I thank you for your telling me. Though, sometimes, unexpected things happen.

9. As far as bringing Ranma 1/2 characters into the story, I don't believe I'll be doing that, sorry.

10. Ranma 1/2 is copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, and Yu-Gi-Oh is copyright of Kazuki Takahashi. Thank you for spending your time to read this.

Dedicated to:  Hyatt Insomnia for not being afraid to voice her own opinions! Way to go, girl! (Guy…?)

******************  
  


Chapter Eight: Blackmail and then Some.

******************  
  


"K-K-K-Ka-Ka-Kai-Kaiba?!?!?!?!" Jou nearly screamed, eyes wide as his open mouth, dropping his hold on the CEO's hair. Kaiba glared daggers at him, though shock was written all over his face as well.

"Jounouchi…" He trailed off with a growl. Jou went beet red at the fact they were both naked, and in a bathtub—with only at MOST, a foot separating them.

Kaiba gritted his teeth at the sight of the stunned blonde, hair plastered to his face, which was red. He tried not to focus on the small distance between them.

"Y-Y-Yuh-you're a CAT!!" he cried. Kaiba gritted his teeth even harder.

"No thanks to you, _Katsu_." He growled. Jou glared.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Jou snapped. Kaiba pulled himself from the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist. He turned back to glare at the open-mouthed boy who gaped at him.

"Because of you, I fell into one of those damn springs!" He snapped. Jou blinked.

"When??" Kaiba had been at the springs with him, even the dinner party. When had this happened?

"When I went to look for you in the rain, dumbass." He scowled. "I fell into the Maonichuan while I was looking for you, okay?! That guide changed me back with some hot water." He growled, clenching his fists. Jou snickered.

"Ha! You got stuck with a curse too! I was hopin' I could push ya in myself…" He smirked. Kaiba glared, before smirking.

"Oh? And being a girl isn't worse? I should have suspected something. You both acted the same way!" He said. Jou glared. "Only…" He paused, to cast him a spiteful smirk. "I never thought you'd ever wear a dress, more or less _act_ like a girl…" Jou growled, jumping to his feet.

"What'd you say?!" He demanded, clenching his fists. Kaiba blinked, before smirking as he tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Maybe you should put some clothes on, koinu." He chuckled at the furious blush that stained the blonde's face as he quickly grabbed a towel to cover himself.

"Jerk…" He mumbled. Kaiba glared again.

"I wasn't the one who walked around in nothing but her birthday suit, mutt." He snapped. Jou flushed again.

"Hentai! Ecchi! You walked in on me while I was dressing!!" Jou yelled. Kaiba glared, standing over him menacingly.

"You're blaming me?" He asked angrily. Jou gulped, nodding.

"Yeah! I didn't CHOOSE to go to China with you! YOU chose ME! It was YOUR fault!" He said. Kaiba smirked.

"I wonder what would happen if your secret would happen to leak out…" He smirked. Jou clenching his fists tightly.

"You wouldn't." He said. Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Is that so?" He asked with a coy smirk. Jou nodded, matching it.

"Yeah, Mr. Gizmo." He said, throwing a bucket of cold water all over Kaiba. He cried out at the sudden change on temperature, before a bluish-white cat with brown on it, sopping wet, stood where Seto Kaiba once had been.

Jou smirked, leaning down to smile at the glaring cat. "You make such a kawaii pet." Kaiba growled, swiping his paw at Jou, effectively leaving a red mark across Jou's face. It began to bleed. "DAMN CAT!!" Jou yelled, lunging for the cat that would have no doubt been smirking right then if he could.

Kaiba ran past Jou, jumping effortlessly to the windowsill, casting on last glance at the enraged blonde. He stuck out his tiny pink tongue, jumping out onto the roof, dashing over to the nearby fence. Jou cursed, holding his cheek.

"This isn't good…"

*********************  
  


"Kaiba! Kaiba, get yer ass over here now!" Jou called, running through the streets of Domino. 'Where did he go?! Gods, if this gets out…' He looked from side to side, running down the streets. 'Where did he go?!'

He'd had to dress swiftly, only managing to pull on some boxers, loose jeans and a sleeveless Nike T-shirt. Other than that, all he had on were shoes and socks.

"Aw!! It's so kawaii!!" A girl cried. Jou looked over across the road, where a whole group of teenaged girls had gathered. 'Maybe…' He thought. As he got closer, he saw the object of their affections. The same old Seto Kaiba, only in cat form. And he looked none to happy.

His fur was slightly ruffled from all the girls fawning over him, and he looked severely pissed. The pink-haired girl that held him in her arms, keeping him from escaping, giggled as he thrashed again. "He's so cute! I'm gonna call him 'Pooky'!" She said. The other girls giggled, each wanting a turn to pet the soft, pissed, angry, ready-to-kill cat that couldn't escape from their evil clutches.

When Jou approached, he sent a glare right at him. Jou just smirked, watching as he was dubbed 'Pooky'. As funny as it was to see the girls tie a big pink ribbon around his neck, Jou had to take pity on him. Well, not really, but he felt bad for him.

"Uh…can I have my cat back?" He asked awkwardly, noticing Kaiba's tail twitched at his sentence. The girls pouted.

"He's already taken?" They asked. Jou nodded, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry. Mr. Gizmo belongs ta my lil' sister." He said. Pouting, the pink-haired girl handed him over. Kaiba didn't jump away as Jou had expected, rather dig his claws into his shirt, not wanting to at any moment be pulled back to the 'rabid' girls.

Jou smiled. "Thanks." He turned away from the group of girls, sighing heavily. "Lucky I decided to save your ass, Pooky…" Jou smirked down at the ruffled cat. Kaiba only glared, and dug his claws in deeper. "Ow! Hey!" He yelped, nearly dropping him. "I was only jokin', geez…" He muttered, gathering him back into his arms, forcing his claws out of his shit. He looked down at the tabby. "You look good with a ribbon." Kaiba hissed.

"OW!!!"

******************  
  


Several band-aids later, Jou and the Neko-Kaiba made it back to his house. Jou sighed as he glanced over at the cat, whom of which sat on the opposite couch, sitting up properly, watching him with an unreadable expression.

'Do cats even give expressions…?' Jou wondered silently.

"Hey, listen Kaiba. I'm sorry for you gettin' turned into a cat or whatever, but it wasn't just my fault, okay? You're as much to blame here as I am." Jou finished wrapping his left arm in a bandage, where Kaiba had promptly used him as a scratching post.

Kaiba simply flicked his tail up and down once in reply. Jou sighed. "If I turn ya back, will you promise not to kill me?" He asked. The cat known as 'Mr. Gizmo', 'Pooky', and 'Seto Kaiba' nodded. Jou nodded. "I'm gonna hold ya to that promise…" He murmured, not only grabbing a kettle of water to put on the stove, but some shorts, boxers, and a T-shirt.

He walked back into the living room, picking Kaiba up, to which he surprisingly didn't object to, placing him on the kitchen table as they waited for the water to heat up. Kaiba yawned slightly, ears bending back as his teeth beared, before disappearing into his tiny mouth. Jou shuddered. "I am SO glad you didn't turn into a tiger or somethin'…" He murmured. Kaiba flicked his tail again, waiting patiently. Jou frowned.

"How can you act so calm and cool, huh? I nearly died when I found out I was stuck with a girl's body." Kaiba flexed his claws, bearing his teeth. Jou nodded. "Ah." He laid his head against the table, looking up at him for his sideways position.

"Let's call a momentary truce, 'kay? We keep this a secret." He said, holding out a hand. Kaiba looked at it for a moment, before placing his paw inside Jou's large hand. Well, large to him anyway. Jou smiled, releasing his hand. "Ya know, when ya don't insult me, you're actually kinda bearable. That, or its because you can't talk…" Kaiba's gaze narrowed. Jou chuckled, patting his head lightly. "Jus' kiddin'…"

"Onichan! Did you give Mr. Gizmo a bath??" Shizuka asked as she walked into the kitchen, smiling at the two of them. Jou grinned sheepishly.

"Er…somewhat, at any rate." He said. Shizuka giggled, kissing his cheek, before stroking Kaiba's head affectionately.

"He's so kawaii. Poor thing, without a home or anything…" She murmured. Jou blinked at her actions, before realizing that she didn't know it was Kaiba in his cursed form. Kaiba lay down on the table, giving no signs that he had enjoyed it. 'Probably didn't. 'Sides, I don' think his pride would allow it.' Jou chuckled inwardly.

"Um…Shizuka…" Jou fidgeted with his fingers. Kaiba couldn't change back with her in the room. And he couldn't tell her either, because they had made a truce.

"Hai?" She asked, ceasing her affectionate touches on Kaiba.

"Ah…" He stumbled over he words. 'Think think think!' He cried mentally. "Could you get some milk from the store? We're kinda low at the moment." Jou lied. Shizuka smiled with a nod.

"Okay! Should I grab some vegetables too, for dinner?" She asked. Jou nodded.

"Sure, and thanks." He smiled. Shizuka returned it, kissing his cheek again as she gathered up her purse.

"No problem. Be back soon!" She waved. Jou sighed.

"At least we really DID need milk…" He murmured, running a hand through his hair. Kaiba gazed at him, confused. He could have easily enough gone back on his word and revealed him…but he hadn't.

'Why, though?' He wondered.

Jou turned back to him with a half-smile.

"Th' water's probably ready by now." He said, standing up to gather up the kettle and bring it back over to the table. "There's some clothes right there, and no one will see, and I'll turn around, okay?" Jou said, looking at Kaiba. He nodded, jumping down onto one of the chairs.

Jou turned away as he poured the warm liquid over him, waiting before Kaiba told him it was okay to look.

"Thanks…" Kaiba muttered, as soon as he finished dressing himself. Jou turned around, smiling.

"No problem. Sorry 'bout the shorts. It's all I have at the moment, until I do laundry." He said. Kaiba nodded.

"I appreciate your hospitality, but I have things to attend to." He said, standing up. Jou frowned slightly, but followed him as they walked to the front door. Jou opened it, grinning. Kaiba glanced at him. "What?"

"You look good in a bow." He chuckled. Kaiba flushed, hastily pulling the pink ribbon from around his neck with a scowl.

"Shut up." He grumbled. Jou just laughed.

"See ya in school tomorrow, okay?" He said. Kaiba nodded as he walked out side. Jou sighed heavily, walking back into the kitchen as he poured himself a glass of water. 'At least he was relatively nice, despite that fact he scratched the hell outta my arm.' Jou thought. He blushed when his thoughts trailed back to the bathroom incident.

A scratching sound from the door stopped his thoughts. He blinked, walking back over to the door and opening it. "Hello?"

"Meow." Neko-Kaiba said dully. Jou blinked, stepping outside, instantly regretting it when rain poured down on him.

"Ah. It's raining." Katsu acknowledged, picking up the wet cat as well as her clothes. "Well, I guess we'll have to get more water…" She sighed. A yip from behind alerted her to the soaking Shizuka, too. Katsu sighed heavily. "You got wet too, huh?" Shizuka nodded, hastily pouncing into the house, followed quickly by Katsu with Kaiba in her arms.

Shizuka and Kaiba both shook the water from their fur, while the best Katsu could do was dry herself with a towel, and change into now loose-fitting boxers, and a loose tank top. She walked back to kitchen, turning on the tap for more water to heat up. But nothing came out. Frowning, Katsu tried the other faucet.

Nothing.

Zip.

Nada.

"Geez! How much worse can this get???" She wondered aloud, running a hand through her hair.

Just then, the power went out.

"I had to ask…"

**************************************  
  


Well, there was chapter eight! I hope you enjoyed it, as well as the many more to come! Reviews from you people out there are gladly welcomed, so tell me what YOU think! And from now on, I'm gonna try and get a chapter a day for a week, rest a week, and then do it again. Maybe by then, I'll accumulate some reviews! XD. Ja ne!

          -Ozark the MoonHead.


	9. Power Outage

Katsuya 1/2

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

*****************************  
  


Jou-pup, you deserve a Neko-Kaiba plushie for your kawaii lil' review! *Hands one over* I hope you likies! ^_~ Seto's still mine, though! XD (I wish…)

***NOTICE***

THIS STORY IS NOT MEANT TO BE HUMOUR. Some people think it is, but you'll have to know I DESPISE humour fics. They drive my up the wall. X_x Mine just -happens- to have humour in it, okies? If it WERE a _humour_ fic, I'd put it under the _humour_ category. And since I did not, it is not.

Michiko, you guessed right! XP I gave a hint in our convo, and you figured it out!! (Only after reading the chapter but still…) *Huggles* Way to go!

Personally, the main reason for my not posting lemons ish because last time, fanfiction.net banned me from their site for three weeks. @_@ They're so mean!! But besides that, I SUCK at M/F lemons. ^_^;;

Dedicated to: SSJ Sky and Moonchild DJ.

*************************  
  
Chapter Nine: Power Outage.

*************************  
  


Katsu felt around blindly for the kitchen cabinet that housed the much-needed matches and candles. But with her unable to see anything in front of her, it was a slow process.

"Kuso, where're those candles??" She cursed, feeling around as she opened another cabinet. A grin spread across her face as she felt her hand skim over the box of matches. "Now all I need is a candle…" She mused. She went to reach to find a candle, but a yip from Shizuka stopped her. Katsu blinked.

"Yeah, what?" Shizuka's only reply was a nuzzle against her leg as she placed something down by her foot. Katsu blinked, leaning down to pick it up. Smooth, and cylindrical… "Alright! A candle!" She grinned. "Thanks sis!" She said, pulling out a match and lighting it on fire.

Ten minuets later, the whole living room was not only a soft, hazy amber from the candles, but it also smelled or cinnamon and spices.

Katsu sighed contently, placing the third and final candle on the coffee table with the others. "I guess something must be wrong with the hydro plant…" She murmured, looking across to the other couch, where a cross Kaiba had decided to make himself 'comfy'. She smiled slightly. "These things never last that long, so you have nothing to worry about." She smiled.

Her eyes drifted to Shizuka, whom of which had fallen asleep on the second half of her couch. "'Night sis…" She murmured, kissing Shizuka's head slightly. Kaiba looked away, a frown seeming to come over his face.

Mokuba was probably worried sick by now…

Katsu looked over. "You okay?" She asked, walking over and sitting down beside him. Kaiba gave a faint nod, remaining still. She smiled slightly. "Don't worry about Mokuba. I'm sure the power will be back soon, so you can give him a call, okay?" His only reply was another slight nod. Katsu sweatdropped.

"You're definitely a man a few words…" She muttered, stretching her arms above her head. "Hungry?"

Kaiba shook his head.

"Thirsty?"

Another shake.

"…Angry?" Kaiba glanced at her, his cerulean eyes showing he was somewhat ticked by her constant badgering. "Okay, okay! Geez…" She muttered, waving her hands in defence. Then a wicked idea crossed her mind.

She slowly reached for Kaiba, who had his back turned, ever so slightly railing her index finger down his spine. His reply was an involuntary shudder, followed quickly by a glare with a turn if his head. Katsu snickered.

"Well, you're a cat, right? I might as well pet you." She giggled, picking him up with her hands. He squirmed in her grip, growling.

'Baka! What does she think she's doing?!' He thought angrily. Katsu giggled as his fur bristled, sliding her hand to scratch the soft area just behind his ear. The change was instantaneous.

Kaiba went limp with a low purr, eyes going half-lidded as he leaned into the touch. Katsu blinked in surprise, not having expected anything but more scratches from the Neko-Kaiba. She changed her position to scratch his neck slightly, causing Kaiba's soft purr to grow louder, and his half-lidded eyes to close. He leaned in closer to the touch, causing Katsu to giggle.

"You're so cute!" She snickered, patting his head as she pulled her hand away. Kaiba turned to glare at her, red coming through his fur to show the hints of a blush. She giggled again, petting him lightly. "You're lucky, having a curse where at least you're still a guy." Katsu sighed, releasing the tabby to lie back against the couch cushions.

Kaiba frowned, walking over to sit beside her. Katsu glanced down at him, arms behind her head. He seemed to inquire 'why?' with his kawaii little face right then. Katsu smiled, scratching his ear again.

"You don't have a whole bunch of guys hitting on you, you don't have to wear girl-clothes, you don't have to lie to your friends and everyone else, and most of all," She made a face. "You don't have to wear dresses." She shuddered. Kaiba smirked as much as a cat could, lying down beside her. She glanced down again.

"Ya know, I don't think I've met a friendlier cat who used to be a human." She chuckled lightly. Kaiba frowned, nipping at her fingers. She giggled, petting him again. "Hey, I was only joking…" She promised. Kaiba only glared. With a sigh, Katsuya glanced over at Shizuka.

"I'm glad Shizuka didn't get a bad curse. That's her, the fox, over there." She said, pointing to the sleeping Kitsune. "She an' mom have been th' ones helpin' me out th' most, bein' girls an' all." She sighed. "Just so ya know, hot water changes ya back into a guy, and cold water changes ya into a cat." He said. Kaiba nodded in understanding.

Katsu yawned, rubbing her eyes as she glanced at her watch. "Erk…twelve PM already…no wonder I'm tired…" She sighed, resting her head against the couch. "If ya want, ya can have my bed for th' night…" She said, looking down at Kaiba. He stiffened considerably.

Katsu giggled. "I won't be there, but I thought I might as well make this up to you." She said. "I'll sleep down here with Shizuka. An' don' worry 'bout my mom, she's on a business trip in Ohio for the week." She assured him. Kaiba nodded, jumping from her side to the floor, padding out of the room. Katsu gave a sad sort of sigh, inwardly hoping he'd wanted to stay downstairs with her.

'Wait-!! Oh shit…' She cursed. 'Damn hormones… I don't like him I don't like him I don't like him…' She chanted mentally. 'I'm just thinking bad things because I'm stuck in a teenaged, girl body…' She told herself, though; she didn't really believe it herself.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Hopefully, the morning would come soon, along with the power and water.

*********************  
  


BRING! BRING! BRING! BRI- 

Katsu grumbled, picking the phone off the cradle.

"Yeah…?" She mumbled sleepily. 'Who the hell calls at eight in the morning?!' She wondered annoyedly.

"Uh…is Jounouchi there?" Came the slightly confused voice of Yuugi. Katsu blinked, rubbing her eyes.

"Wha…?" Wasn't he Jou…? Damnit, he was too tired for this.

"Is Jounouchi Katsuya there?" He asked again. Katsu groaned. 'Oh yeah…I sound like a girl…' She thought.

"Um…" She coughed, trying to make her voice sound deeper. "Hey, Yuge." She said.

"You okay Jou-kun? You sound kinda…odd." Yuugi said. Katsu cringed.

"Uh, yeah. I kinda just woke up…" She said.

"Oh. Honda, Ryou, Anzu and I were planning on hitting the mall today, since it's raining. Would you like to come?" He asked. Katsu grinned, and without thinking, replied,

"Sure! What time??" She asked.

"Eleven-thirty at the food court, okay?" He asked. Katsu nodded.

"I'll be there!" She said.

"Great! See you then!" He said, hanging up. Katsu hung up the phone, before freezing.

"Oh shit…" She'd forgotten the water wasn't working, so she had no way to turn back into her male form. "What have I gotten myself into…?" She groaned, slumping back down on the couch. This, of course, woke Shizuka across the room. She blinked, looking over with a confused look.

"Mornin'…" Katsu mumbled. Shizuka frowned, walking over and jumping into her lap. "I just screwed myself…" She sighed. Shizuka just blinked. "I just promised Yuge I'd go to the mall with him, as Jou." She sighed. "And the water still isn't working, either…"

"…" Shizuka nuzzled Katsu's chest softly, wagging her tail. Katsu smiled, petting her.

"Thanks, Shizuka." She said. Shizuka yipped happily, jumping down to the floor. "Here, I'll make a Swedish Bacon Omelette for breakfast, 'kay?" Shizuka nodded eagerly, tugging at her oversized boxers for her to come.

She laughed. "I'll be there in a bit, okay? I gotta wake up Kai-, I mean, Mr. Gizmo, okay?" He asked. Shizuka nodded, happily bounding into the kitchen. Sighing, Katsu made her way upstairs to where he room was, opening the door a crack to peer inside.

Kaiba was stretched out on her pillow, front paws under his head as he slept soundly. His tail curled forwards slightly, his small body slowly rising and falling with each breath. She was sure he'd have been awake. 'Oh yeah, cats sleep a minimum of eighteen hours a day…' She remembered.

She waked over silently, sitting down beside his sleeping form, and gingerly stroking his side lightly. Seto's tail flicked slightly, and his tired blue eyes opened slightly.

"Mew…" He mumbled, rolling onto his back as he bent on ear back, curling his paws inwards. Katsu held back a laugh, scratching his belly softly.

"Morning, Mr. Gizmo." She giggled. Kaiba quickly rolled back on his side, eyes snapping open as he looked up at Katsu with a surprised expression.

She smiled warmly. "Hi." She scratched his ear. "You seem to be getting used to being a cat quickly." Kaiba glared, growling slightly. Katsu snickered. "I'm making a Swedish Bacon Omelette for breakfast, okay?" She said, standing up. Kaiba stretched his legs, nodding briefly.

Katsu surprised him by picking him up into a soft embrace, curling him into a slight ball as she carried him downstairs. Kaiba blushed.

'As if it's not bad enough being stuck as a cat, Jou…_Katsu_ just HAD to treat me like one…' He thought grumpily. 'Though…it's not THAT bad…'

"Yuugi invited me to the mall at ten, so I'll be out for a while later, okay?" She asked, placing Kaiba on the kitchen table. He yawned, nodding. "Only problem is, he asked me as a guy. He still doesn't know." She sighed. "I guess I'll just have to wear some baggy clothes or something…that or not go at all…" She muttered.

Kaiba watched her silently, his gaze unmoving. Katsu shivered, glancing back.

"Ya know, you could always NOT stare at me constantly." She muttered. Kaiba smirked as well as a cat could, continuing to stare. Katsu flushed, but tried to ignore him as she put made move to turn on the oven.

Nothing happened.

She groaned, holding her head. "I forgot the power was out…" She sighed, sitting down at the table and looking back at Kaiba with a frown. "Do you enjoy staring at girls all the time, or only when you look innocent enough to pull it off?" She growled. Kaiba beared his teeth in a cat-like sneer, flicking his tail. Katsu frowned. "Baka…"

An idea suddenly popped into her head.

"Hey! You could come with me to the mall!" She said. Kaiba just blinked. "You could tag alone, ya know? Then we could buy ya a collar, too." She snickered as Kaiba's gaze narrowed. She patted his head lightly. "Well, would you rather have girls chase after you and put ribbons on you?"

"………" Katsu chuckled.

"I didn't think so." She poked his side lightly. "For once, you're the 'pet', not me. I think this is a good change." She smirked. Kaiba growled, his fur bristling again. Katsu laughed. "Just be glad I'm not getting you neutered." She laughed.

Kaiba's eyes went wide at that remark, before he jumped at her, digging his claws into her back.

"OUCH!! YOU LITTLE JERK!!" She yelled, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and throwing him off. He landed neatly on his feet, sliding on the floor for a few inches with a hiss. "I'm gonna pound your face in!!" She yelled. Kaiba stuck out his tongue again, dashing off. "COME BACK HERE!!" She yelled, giving chase.

Shizuka followed as well, lest anything bad happen to her poor Mr. Gizmo.

**************************************************************  
  


Well, that's chapter nine. Sorry it wasn't very interesting, but I wasn't really awake when I wrote this. =_= Soooo tired……… Anyways, writer's block is becoming an increasingly big problem, as I've almost completely run out of ideas. If you have any, PLEASE tell me! I wanna keep posting a chappie a day! Demo, Thankies for all your support thus far!!

- Ozark the MoonHead.

P.S. I promise the next chappie will be better, if I come up any ideas!


	10. A Trip to the Mall

Katsuya 1/2

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

*************************************  
  


As for the humour theme, I guess I've loaded my fic with it, but still! I don't want it to be viewed as one of those mindless-nonsense ficcies, okies?? They scare me!! ;;

*Yawns* Hey everybody. I'm sorry for the lack of excitement in the last chapter, but I've been really tired lately, mostly my own fault for getting up at 2AM to talk to Emilu. But I hope you'll forgive me, and support me!

Story ideas are a must now, since I could possibly be taking a break from writing this story to try and get past my ever-growing writer's block. I hope you have some ideas.

Dedicated to: Michiko.

Reason: For her none-stop support and help. Thanks gal-pal!

**********************************  
  


Chapter Ten: A Trip to the Mall.

**********************************  
  
  


Katsu walked down the wet street of Domino City, humming softly to herself. It was raining, and hard. Lucky for her, she had an umbrella to keep her dry. But the rain wasn't her problem. She was more concerned on what she was going to do to explain to the guys what had happened.

She was dressed in light blue jeans, and her white T-shirt with the blue on it from Battle City. Her hair hung loose, instead of her ponytail. Around her wrists were black fabric wristbands, with the Nike checkmark on each one.

Slung over her shoulder was a black backpack, where she had placed Kaiba while they walked to the mall. Since cats hated water, and cats weren't allowed in the mall, she had hid him in it. Though, on the bottom were the clothes Kaiba'd lost two days previous, when he had gotten turned back into a cat. They were still wet, so she'd planned to take them to the dry cleaners when they were at the mall.

Kaiba poked his head out, growling. He was NOT happy about sitting on a bunch of wet clothes, and in a backpack no less!

"Chill, Kaiba." She sighed. "We're almost there, and anyways, if you don't hide in there, the security won't let you in. After all, you ARE a cat." Kaiba's response was another growl of annoyance, before he climbed out of the bag, onto both her shoulder and the bag, making use of his excellent sense of feline balance.

Katsu snorted. "Yes, sure. Go ahead and use me as a transport vessel. I live to serve you, oh almighty Mr. Gizmo." She said sarcastically. Kaiba growled, digging his claws into her as a warning. "Geez, sorry!" She growled, trudging along faster. Kaiba flicked his tail, eyes gleaming with amusement.

His claws had to the best thing about his curse form. That, and being able to easily outwit the blonde…er, redheaded teen.

As the mall came into view, she glanced back at him.

"Despite how much I LOVE having you on my shoulder, the mall's only about six meters away. You should get back inside the bag." She said. Kaiba snorted slightly, crawling back into the bag silently. Katsu passed into the mall undisturbed.

 The first thing she did was head for the restroom. There'd be hot water there, for sure. As she came up to the two doors she realized two problems:

1. She was a girl.

2. She'd turn into a guy.

"Oh GREAT…" She sighed. She leaned back towards her bag. "Psst! Kaiba!" She whispered. "I need ya to go check an' see if the men's room is empty." She said. Kaiba stuck his head out, glaring at her. His look DEFINITELY said,

'Like hell I will.'

Katsu picked him out of her backpack, but not before making sure the coast was clear. "Look, I don't like this anymore than you do, but if we change back into guys and we're in the girl's washroom, we're screwed." She said. She placed him on the floor, opening the door to the men's room ever so slightly. "C'mon, be a friend." She begged as he simply sat there.

Kaiba hissed.

"Do you WANT to be a guy in a girl's washroom???" She hissed back. Kaiba's ears flattened, before he begrudgingly slipped inside. Katsu waited patiently for about forty-five seconds before a scratching sound was heard against the door.

Katsu opened it quickly. "Well??" Kaiba shook his head. Katsu quickly check to make sure if anyone was watching before she quickly darted inside, and barricading the door with a janitor's broom. She knelt down, poking Kaiba lightly. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Kaiba just growled in warning. Katsu ignored the negative sound, walking over to the sink and turning the hot water on full blast.

"Well, here goes nothing…" She murmured, dunking her head into the sink. "OUCH!! DAMNIT!!!" Jou cursed as the hot water scalded his head, causing him to jump, and hit his head on the tap. Tiny blips of tears filled the sides of his eyes as he held his head. "I'd say that's hot enough…" He cringed. One glance at Kaiba made him want to throttle the cat.

He was lying on his side, smirking as he flicked his tail up and down, laughing silently. Jou glared. "Bakayaro…just be glad I'm even changing you back…" He muttered, pulling a water bottle out of his bag and filling it with the hot water. He slowly poured it on the glaring cat, turning away to fetch his clothes from the bag as he changed back.

"About time, mutt." Kaiba growled. Jou rolled his eyes, tossing Kaiba a spare pair of boxers, socks, shoes, jeans and a T-shirt.

"Oh stuff it Mr. Gizmo." Jou snapped, not looking back as the other changed into some clothes. As soon as he was dressed, Kaiba wheeled him around, holding him by the collar of his shirt as he lifted him a few inches off the ground.

"I wouldn't be talking if **I** were you, _Katsu_." He growled. Jou glared.

"You tell, I tell." He said. Kaiba growled, shoving him away, onto the floor.

"Just make sure your lips stay shut. Or I'm afraid you'll find yourself in a very tight spot, Katsuya." He warned. Jou smirked.

"Ever think of the double meaning of that, primly puss?" He jeered. Kaiba gritted his teeth, a dusty pink covering his cheeks.

"Damn puppy…" He growled. Jou stuck out his tongue, grinning.

"Neener neener neener!!" He taunted as Kaiba unbarred the door.

"I hope you don't mind that pictures of you in a dress were taken, mutt." Kaiba smirked as he left. Jou froze in mid-taunt, mouth ajar.

'Oh SHIT…'

"Kaiba!! Get back here!!!" Jou yelled, grabbing his bag and chasing after him.

*******************  
  


"I wonder where Jou-kun is. He's never late for food…" Honda mused. He, Yuugi, Yami, Anzu and Ryou had been waiting for at LEAST half an hour already.

"KAIBA!! YOU JERK!! GIMME THOSE PICTURES!!"

They blinked.

"Did…did anyone else hear that?" Anzu asked.

"It sounded like Jounouchi." Ryou said. Just then, a smirking Kaiba dashed past, a furious Jou hot on his tail.

"Jounouchi?!" they cried. Jou blinked, looking back. This, of course, caused him to trip over a chair leg, sending him sprawling right into Kaiba, knocking them both over. Jou took this opportunity to latch onto Kaiba's leg.

"Let go, mutt!" He growled. Jou gritted his teeth.

"Gimme the picture!!" He growled back. Kaiba kicked him in the face, effectively knocking him off.

"Jou!!" Yuugi cried running over. "Kaiba! What's going on??" He asked. Jou held his nose idly, glaring at the CEO.

"Just give me the picture Kaiba!" Jou snapped. Kaiba smirked, holding up his hands.

"Who said **I** had it?" Jou's blood boiled.

"Why you-" Jou was about ready to kill him when Yuugi grabbed his arm.

"Stop it Jou-kun!!" He cried. Both teens went silent. "Now what the heck is going on??" He asked as the others ran up. Jou glared Kaiba right in the eye.

"This jerk has somethin' of mine, an' he's not forkin' it over." He growled. Kaiba snorted.

"I don't believe it belongs to you, seeing as it was a reporter that _took_ the picture." He sneered. Jou's face flushed.

"Picture??" They blinked. Kaiba smirked at Jou.

"Why yes, it's a picture of-"

"Shizuka got a new cat!" Jou interrupted quickly. He cast a warning glare towards Kaiba.

"Wha??" Now EVERYONE was confused.

"Any particular reason you're BOTH acting like children?" Yami asked boredly, walking over. Kaiba glared, standing up and dusting himself off.

"The mutt's the one acting immature." He said.

"Why you-" Jou clenched his fists tightly.

"Tsk, tsk, mutt. I might be forced to tell them your little secret if you keep acting like that." He smirked, waving a finger slightly. Jou's face flushed angrily.

"What secret?" Yuugi asked. Jou cringed.

"Nothing! Ah hah hah!" He rubbed the back of his head. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"What secret?" He asked. Jou looked at Kaiba pleadingly, causing a smirk to form on his lips.

"Let's just say, Jou has two sides to himself." He said with a secretive smirk. Jou growled, clutching his fists.

"It'd say the same thing about you, 'Mr. Gizmo'…" He said darkly. Yuugi and the others just blinked again.

"I thought we agreed on a truce." Kaiba said coolly. Jou gritted his teeth.

"We did—until you went a blabbed about it!" He said. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Whatever—Katsu." He smirked.

Jou's world froze as his mouth opened in a silent gasp. 'He…he said it…I can't believe it…'

"I don't see Katsu anywhere…" Honda frowned. Kaiba chuckled.

"Maybe you should ask Jounouchi about it sometime." He said, walking away. Jou just stared in disbelief.

"J…Jounouchi…?" Yuugi asked slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jou tensed. 'Ohshitohshitohshit…' He thought nervously.

"What about Katsu?" Honda asked menacingly. Jou swallowed.

"Um…y'see…ah hah hah…" He rubbed the back of his head. 'Think think think!!' He ordered himself. Honda gasped.

"You-you don't mean…" He trailed off. Jou's breath got caught in his throat. 'He's figured it out…' He thought with dread. "She's your cousin??" Jou just blinked. Honda grabbed him by the shoulders. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?! GET ME A DATE WITH HER!!" He cried. Jou stared at him in disbelief.

"M-my c-cousin??" Honda nodded.

"Yes! Now get her to go out with me!" He said. Jou almost fainted in joy right then.

"Uh…I'll see what I can do…" He said awkwardly. There was no way in HELL he was going to go out on a date with Honda, but he couldn't just say HE was Katsu.

"Why didn't you tell us she was your cousin?" Yuugi asked. Jou rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah…well, you know…" He grinned sheepishly. "But why don't we just forget that for right now, and go shoppin', 'kay? I mean, there's food to be eaten!" He said. Anzu sweatdropped.

"Is that ALL you think about?" Jou laughed.

"Besides kickin' Kaiba's ass, yep!" He nodded. Ryou chuckled.

"You can do that AFTER we go shopping." Jou nodded.

"Food first though!" He yelled, dashing back over to the food court.

"Jou, watch out for the-" Anzu began.

CRASH!

"…Table…"

*****************************  
  
  


Okay, this chappie STILL sucks…I've re-written it twice, and I STILL hate it. This is official:

I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK.

I have no ideas, and I'm stuck. So until I get some from you guys, or I find something to put in, you'll be waiting for a while, gomen. -_-;;

Until next time, Ja ne!

                                 -Ozark the MoonHead.


	11. YOU'RE A GIRL!

Katsuya 1/2

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

******************************

Aloha! Gomen I haven't updated for a while! ;; Let everyone join me in burning Yahoo!!! I was looking for Yu-Gi-Oh manga on that site, and *Ahem* what I found _wasn't_ Yu-Gi-Oh. ;;

Ugh!! My eyes burn!! Anyway, my kaasan saw them on the history, and thought I went there on purpose, and banned me from the computer for the whole month. That fact, plus that I had been on at 7AM didn't help my case. -_-;;

I'm trying to update a.s.a.p. but the only time I get is before school, for about forty minuets! *Cries* so I'm doing my best until March 30th to April 2nd, okies??

************************

Chapter Eleven: YOU'RE A GIRL?!

************************

"Geez, I can't believe that guy got so worked up over a few display cases." Jou muttered as they walked out of a hobby store. Yuugi sweatdropped.

"Maybe if you hadn't been so insistent on seeing how much weight they were capable, you and Honda wouldn't have been chased from the store." Yami suggested as he took another spoonful of ice cream from his parfait. (A/N: Nummy!)

Jou and Honda both glared at the ancient spirit.

"It's getting late you guys, and I have night school." Ryou bowed slightly. "See you guys later, okay?" They nodded.

"See ya Ryou!" Honda waved. Jou let out a sigh.

"I don' see how he can _enjoy_ goin' to school at night. I mean, its bad enough having to go in the morning." He grumbled. Anzu poked him in the side.

"Is that because you're failing PE, or because you hate having to go to the same school as Kaiba that much?" She asked. Jou sent a glare her way.

"I forgot how to laugh." He mumbled. "I don' think I _need_ fourteen years a' school, thank you very much. I've had eleven, and that's good enough." He grumbled.

"Right…and your constant display of how mature you are is a definite example of that, isn't it?" Honda smirked. Jou grumbled some curses.

"I thought it was cruel to pick on people." He muttered. Honda smirked, grabbing him in a headlock.

"Aw, but you're a puppy, remember?" Jou flushed.

"Honda, quit it." Yuugi smiled lightly. "Jou's not a dog, and just because Kaiba calls him one, doesn't mean you have to." Honda snickered, giving him a noogie.

"But he'd make such a _cute_ dog…" He teased. Jou poked him on his side, right in the pressure point. Honda yelped, jumping slightly.

"Baka…" Jou glared. Yuugi sighed, glancing at his watch.

"It IS getting kind of late, you guys. I promised Grandpa I'd be home by Five-thirty. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" 

"Yeah, an' I promised my mom I'd clean out the bathroom. See ya!" Honda waved. Jou and Anzu nodded.

"Ja ne!" They waved as their three friends left. Jou glanced over.

"Wanna check out the game shop?" He asked. Anzu nodded.

"Sure."

*************

"Aw sweet!" Jou whistled as he looked over at the display case.

"What is it?" Anzu asked. Jou pointed down.

"It's that new Duel Monsters card, 'Black Dragon Priestess of the Moon'. It has 2950 Attack points, and 3000 Defense points!" He said, pointing to the card below.

It was a dark-skinned woman with black/purple/blue hair tied into thousands of braids with red eyes. She wore a black, bikini top-like top, black Egyptian-like skirt, and Greek-like sandals with the ropes tied up to her upper shins. On her left shoulder was a group armor plates joined together that reached her elbow, and on the other arm was a fitting piece of armor on her lower arm, from her wrist to elbow. Out of her back sprouted to large, leathery black wings.

"An' that isn't even th' best part," He grinned. Anzu blinked.

"What?"

"It's an effect card, too." He said. "As soon as she's summoned to the field, the owner of this card controls all dragon monsters played!" He said.

"Sugoi…" Anzu breathed. "But it's so expensive! Three hundred dollars!" She said. "How would you pay for it??" Jou sighed.

"That's the problem. Unless I can find some way to make money, I'm stumped." He said. Anzu patted his shoulder.

"Why don't you save up you money?" She asked.

"By that time, someone'll have bought it already." He sighed.

"Well, just reserve it!" She said. Jou nodded.

"'Kay." He said. "Um, excuse me?" He motioned to the shop owner.

"Yes, how may I help you?" He asked. Jou pointed to the card.

"Could you please reserve the Black Dragon Priestess of the Moon for me?" He asked hopefully. The owner chuckled.

"I don't think that'll be a problem. I can hold it for you for one month, tops." Jou smiled.

"Thanks." As soon as they left the store, Anzu glanced at her watch.

"I have to get going, too. I promised my grandma I'd help her make dinner." She said.

"But its only 2PM!" He said. Anzu rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, I know. We're having a family get together though, so there's going to be a lots of mouths to feed." She said. Jou nodded.

"Want me ta walk ya home?" He asked. Anzu smiled.

"Thanks Jounouchi. I forgot to bring my umbrella with me." She nodded. Jou grinned.

"No prob!" He smiled. "Jus' lemme drop some clothes off at th' dry cleaners, 'kay?" Anzu blinked.

"Dry cleaners?? Doesn't your dryer work?" She asked. Jou rubbed his head.

"The power and water in my neighborhood is out at th' moment, so I was gonna get these clothes dried, then pick up a jug of water on th' way home." He said. Anzu nodded.

"Alright."

As soon as they arrived, Jou pulled Kaiba's wet clothes out of his bag, handing them over to the clerk at the counter. He blinked in surprise at the expensive clothes.

"What did you want me to do with these??" He asked. Jou rubbed his head.

"Ah, get them cleaned up? They kinda got soaked in the rain…" He said. He nodded.

"Very well. They'll be ready tomorrow." He said. Jou nodded.

"Thanks."

"Jou, those looked like Kaiba's clothes!" Anzu hissed as soon as they had left the shop. Jou rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, he got soaked, so I lent him some of my clothes earlier today. He didn't even thank me for 'em, much less make take his clothes back so they could be dried." He frowned. Anzu blinked.

"And you didn't kill each other?? I'm shocked." She giggled. Jou rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, Anzu." He said sarcastically. He flung his bag over his shoulder, before snapping his fingers. "I forgot to get that collar for Shizuka's cat!" He said. Inside he was laughing his ass off. Anzu nodded.

"Then let's stop by the pet shop." She said.

********************

"How about this color?" Anzu asked, holding up a pretty little pink collar. Jou snickered.

"Anz, the cat's name is _Mr_. Gizmo. Not, 'Ms'." Jou laughed. "I was thinkin' blue would be better." He said, holding up a nice azure collar interwoven with white. "I think this'll do." He said. They paid for the collar, and left the shop.

"Sorry that took so long. Are ya sure it's okay if yer a lil' late?" he asked. Anzu nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll understand." She assured him. "But you can pay me back by letting me hide under your umbrella on the way home." Jou blinked.

"Okay." As they exited the building, Jou pulled out the umbrella, and held it above their heads to protect against the rain.

"So, why _didn't_ you tell us Katsu was your cousin?" Anzu asked as they walked along. Jou sweatdropped.

"Well, she's not REALLY my cousin…" He said. Anzu blinked.

"But you said," Jou shook his head.

"No, _Honda_ said she was my cousin. *I* didn't." Jou corrected her.

"Then why did Kaiba mention her?" She asked.

"Um…" Jou looked at the ground. "Probably just to rub it in that he got to dance with her." Jou lied quickly. "He has grabby hands…" He muttered. Anzu cocked her head.

"Hmm?" Jou grinned.

"Nothing." He said. "Just mumbling to myself is all." He said.

Fate works in funny ways; some more so than others, as at that moment, a semi truck came roaring down the road, hitting a puddle as it went by, soaking both of them.

"ACK!!" They both cried, being thrown back by the speed of the wave that hit them. Anzu coughed, having accidentally been forced to have it shoved down her throat.

"J-Jou, you okay? She asked, wiping the dirty water from her eyes. Katsu coughed, sitting up.

"Yeah, 'M okay…" She groaned. Anzu just stared. Katsu blinked. "What? Is there something wrong??" She asked. Katsu suddenly gasped, covering her mouth. 'Oh SHIT!!!!!' Katsu swallowed.

"J-J-Jou…" She stuttered. "Y-yuh-you-your K-Katsu!" Katsu sighed.

"Not here, Anz. Let's got outta th' rain b'fore we BOTH freeze…" Katsu said, hoisting Anzu up by her hand, and dragging her over to a nearby bus stop, which, luckily, had a roof.

"Jounouchi, what…" Anzu trailed off. Katsu sighed, wringing out her hair.

"I didn' ask for this, okay?" She said. "An' this _normally_ wouldn't happen."

"You're…a girl…" Anzu gulped. Katsu glanced over.

"Only 'cause of some dumb curse." She said.

"C-curse??" Anzu blinked. Katsu nodded, shaking her head slightly.

"Yeah. 'Member when I said I went to those Jusenkyo Springs?" Anzu nodded.

"Yeah. You and Shizuka went there for Spring Break." She said. Katsu sighed.

"Well, there was one thing we didn't know, and that was that the Jusenkyo springs were _cursed_." She said. "I fell in one, an' now I'm stuck in this body!" She growled, clenching her fists. "I HATE this body!" She said. Anzu couldn't help the tiny smile that snuck onto her face. Katsu frowned. "What?" She snapped.

Anzu giggled. "You-you _danced_ with Kaiba??" Katsu flushed. Anzu laughed harder. "No wonder you said he had 'grabby hands'!" She snickered.

"Anz! It's not funny!!" Katsu cried. "He KNOWS it was me!" Anzu blinked, he laughter ceasing.

"Nani?" Katsu looked to the side, a furious red.

"He…kinda walked in on me in the shower…" It was a white lie, so it wasn't exact a *lie*…right? Anzu began laughing all over again. "Anzu!!" Katsu went redder. "It's bad enough already, okay??"

Wiping her eyes, Anzu managed to get her laughter down to tiny giggles as she placed an arm on Katsu's shoulder.

"Jou, you should have just _told_ us! Maybe we could've helped!" She paused for a moment. "And Honda wouldn't hit on you." Katsu sweatdropped.

"No Anz! You can't tell anyone!" Katsu pleaded. "I'll NEVER live this down!!" Anzu frowned.

"Jou," Katsu shook her head, giving her a pair of her newly acquired 'pretty-please…?' doe/puppy eyes. Anzu sighed.

"Fine, I guess." Katsu smiled gratefully, sighing.

"Thanks Anz. I owe ya." Anzu nodded.

"But you should tell the gang…" She said.

"Hey, I already told me mom, an' Shizuka has her own curse ta deal with." Katsu frowned.

"Shizuka was cursed too??" She gasped. Katsu nodded, looking to the side.

"Hai…she fell in the Spring of the Drowned Fox. I fell into the Spring of the Drowned Girl. Cold water changes me into a girl, and her into a fox, and hot water changes us back." She explained. Anzu ran a hand through her wet hair.

"Oh gods…" She sighed. "Well, first things first, we should get somewhere dry." She said. "Then, I know the perfect job for you." She grinned.

Katsu gulped.

'I just KNOW I'm going to regret this…' She thought warily.

*********************************************************

And there's chapter eleven! *Sighs* Whew! That took a while, but it's done! R&R, okies? I've been kind of discouraged with the whole Yahoo incident. Believe it or not, it upset me a lot. I may like _reading_ yaoi, but I do NOT like Hentai-graphic-thingies! (AKA: porn)

;; I feel soiled! Yahoo will pay………………………


	12. Hi! Welcome to Sato's Sweet Shop, How Ma...

Katsuya 1/2

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

***********************************  
  


Well, here's chappie #12, *Sighs* Hard work this is! I hope you've been enjoying it! *Cries* Treana's stealing all my kawaii words!! (Treana ish her ff.net user name) Waaah!! *Snifflies* She keeps stealing words like that that are so kawaii!!

***SOBS*** Treana now has both the Joey Starter Deck, AND the Pegasus Starter Deck!! Even Draqua has the Joey Starter Deck now!!!!!!!!! AUGH!!!!!!!!! IwantJoeyIwantJoeyIwantJoeyIwantJoeyIwantJoeyIwantJoeyIwantJoeyIwantJoeyIwantJoeyIwantJoey IwantJoeyIwantJoeyIwantJoeyIwantJoeyIwantJoeyIwantJoeyIwantJoey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAH!!!

*Snifflies* An' I dun have enough money to get either yet!!!!

***IMPORTANT***

My friend Elias ish writing this REALLY great Seto/Jou ficcie, his first one! I'm so proud of him!! I'd LOVE it for you guys to read it sometime, okies? It'd make us both honto-honto genki!

Elias' fanfiction.net user name: Archimonde.

************************  
  


  
Chapter Twelve: Hi! Welcome to Sato's Sweet Shop, How May I Help You?

************************  
  


Jou flushed as soon as Anzu held up an outfit.

"No WAY!! No-no, uh-uh! There is NO POSSIBLE power on EARTH that would make me wear THAT!!" He said, a HUGE blush staining his cheeks.

Anzu giggled.

"Well, the job is good, and you get $7.50 an hour!" She said. Jou flushed.

"If you *haven't* forgotten, they asked for a _female_ waitress!" He snapped. Anzu took out a bottle of cold water from her purse.

"Which is why I brought this!" She smiled. Jou shook his head.

"No power on this Earth!! You hear me??"

************************  
  


Kaiba let out a heavy sigh as he walked in his front door, pulling down his umbrella.

'Thank god for limos and roofs,' He thought as he hung up a coat his chauffer had brought for him.

"Mokuba, I'm home!" He called out. The sound of thumping could be heard, followed by the sound of footsteps as Mokuba launched himself into a tight hug around Seto's middle.

"Seto!! I was so worried! You didn't call, and the people at Kaiba Corp. didn't know where you were!" Mokuba said, his voice a mixture of extreme happiness and worry at the same time. Kaiba chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"I'm fine. I was just caught in the storm last night, so I stayed with…" He trailed off. 'Jounouchi…' He mood darkened. Mokuba looked up.

"Seto…?" Kaiba shook his head slightly.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." He lied. "I stayed at Jounouchi's house over night to wait out the storm, since there was a power outage." He said. Mokuba blinked.

"I thought you hated him." Kaiba sighed, rubbing the bridge in his nose.

"So did I…I'm going to take a shower, alright? Then we can go out for dinner, if you'd like." He said. Mokuba grinned.

"'Kay! I wanna go to that new 'Sato's Sweet Shop' place! They serve everything!" Kaiba snorted.

"Sounds like they only serve dessert." Mokuba frowned.

"They serve dinner, too! Hoshi-sama said it was nice!" Kaiba sighed.

"Fine, fine…"

"Yay! Thank you nii-sama!" Mokuba beamed, glomping him again before tearing off to get ready. Kaiba chuckled lightly.

"Cute kid…" He turned, and walked upstairs. But as Kaiba undressed and stepped into the warm shower, his thoughts turned to Jounouchi Katsuya. Or was it Katsu Jounouchi? Katsu? Katsuya? Jounouchi? He rubbed soap over his lean form.

It didn't matter. Katsu, Jounouchi, whoever he was. He was just an annoyance, a distraction.

'Because of him, his little sister thinks I'm her cat.' He thought angrily, scrubbing harder as he gritted his teeth. 'I can't believe I danced with him…! And that baka has no shame either, prancing around naked in a single-room hotel.' He flushed. 'Or in some bathtub!'

"Hurry up, Nii-sama!" Mokuba called, banging on the door.

"I'm coming!" Kaiba called back, rinsing the soap, along with his current worries, down the drain.

'Damn you, Katsuya.'

*******************************  
  


Katsu flushed, as she looked herself over in the dressing room mirror. Anzu had been there to help her, since she wasn't entirely sure how everything was supposed to fit or work.

"I can't believe you talked me into this…" She grumbled. Anzu smiled reassuringly, patting her back.

"But you look great, and you get the money to pay for your card!" Anzu said brightly. Katsu sighed, looking herself over again.

Her red hair had been pulled back into a tight braid, with her bangs swooping over to one side. In her ears were pretty pink, circle-shaped earrings. But that wasn't the main part.

She wore a tight, white blouse, whose sleeves reached her upper arm, with a pink, bouncy skirt with fills on the underside, holding it up. It had two straps going from the waist up, over her shoulders like overall straps with a pink ribbon tied at the back, on her waist. Then, on her slender legs were white stockings, which reached her VERY upper thigh, so you couldn't see the straps, even thought the skirt was short. Then, to complete it, she wore pink, platform shoes, similar to Anzu's.

"I hate you." She grumbled. Anzu giggled, pinning Katsu's nametag to her blouse.

"I love you too, Jounouchi." She snickered. "Now remember, you're a female waitress, with a sexy body!" She winked, giving her the 'OK' sign. Katsu sweatdropped.

"But I'm a guy." Anzu poked her sternum.

"Not right now, Little Miss Muffet. Now go wait some tables, okay? I have to go help my grandma make dinner. I'm VERY late." She sighed. "Ja ne!" She waved. Katsu sighed, walking out of the change room, to the restaurant.

"Ja…" She murmured.

"Hey! You with the red hair! I'm payin' ya ta _wait_ tables, not make the customers wait!" The manager yelled. Katsu nodded.

"Y-yes sir!" She bowed, running off to start her three-hour long shift. 'Joy…' She thought glumly. She pulled out her pen and paper, walking up to her first assigned table of the night. "Hi! Welcome to Sato's Sweet Shop, how may I help you?" She asked brightly.

"K-Katsu??" Katsu blinked, looking at her customer. An instant blush rose filled her cheeks when she stared back into the stunned, and somewhat amused face of none other than Seto Kaiba and his younger brother Mokuba.

"K-Kaiba!" She stuttered. Mokuba smirked.

"So THIS is the girl you like!" He teased. Both Kaiba and Katsu went even redder.

"I DO NOT like her!" Kaiba flushed. Katsu just stood there like an idiot. Mokuba grinned.

"Then why're you blushing? Huh??" Kaiba growled, the infinite red having decided to live on his face for a while.

"Listen, I only invited her to the dinner because I needed a date, okay?" Katsu's blush had decided the exact opposite of Kaiba's as she crossed her arms over her well-formed chest.

"Is that so? Well, then I guess you can go order your OWN food." She replied icily. Mokuba grinned.

"Seto's gotta girl-friend! Seto's got a girl-friend!" Mokuba chanted. Kaiba just buried his face in his hands.

"No I don't!" He protested. Katsu smirked.

'Embarrassin' Kaiba should be fun…'

"What, am I not good enough for you, Mr. Gizmo?" She asked smugly. Kaiba turned to glare at her.

"I wasn't aware you _liked_ guys." He replied with his own smirk. Katsu flushed again.

"………" She only blushed. Mokuba giggled, tugging lightly on Katsu's arm.

"Don't mind him! He only acts like this when he likes someone!" He smiled. Both teens went RED. And I mean **RED**.

"U-um…just let me take your order, please." Katsu asked in a squeaky voice. Mokuba smiled.

"A large Vanilla Milkshake and a Chicken Caesar Salad, kudasai!" Katsu nodded.

"W-would you like Coleslaw or Fries with that?"

"Fries please, and thanks Katsu!" He smiled. She nodded, turning to the mostly-composed Kaiba, who only had a faint blush to his cheeks, while hers will still red like cherries.

"Um…what would you like?"

"Top-Grade Sirloin Steak, medium rare with a glass of the House Red." He said. Katsu nodded.

"I don't know if they'll let you have wine, though." She mumbled, walking away to get their orders.

'Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god…' She thought embarrassedly as she handed the order to the chef. 'There is NO WAY Kaiba can like me!! He can't!! He calls me mutt, puppy, mongrel, mean things!' She told herself sternly. 'An' I don' like him neither!' She mentally composed herself, before taking the order of drinks, and heading back.

"Here you go!" She smiled brightly, handing Mokuba his shake. She glanced at Kaiba. "The chef wants your I.D. before he gives you your drink." She said. Snorting lightly, he handed her his card, along with a hundred dollar bill. She blinked. "Bribery??"

"Got a problem with it?" He growled. Katsu just frowned, before stalking away.

"Jerk…" She muttered under her breath.

Ten minuets later, she returned with their food, along Kaiba's card and drink. She huffed.

"Here." She handed him back his I.D., placing his drink of the table. "One Sirloin Streak, Medium Rare, and one Chicken Caesar Salad." She placed down their orders. "Enjoy your meal!" She turned and left, letting out a big sigh. 'He's such a jerk sometimes…' Then she went to her next table.

"Seto, why do you always act like such a cold person? I think Katsu likes you too!" Mokuba asked, munching on a piece of salad. Kaiba snorted.

"I don't like her, and she doesn't like me." He said. Mokuba smirked.

"Then why were you blushing like you were, huh? Why was SHE blushing?" Kaiba frowned.

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were." Mokuba grinned. "Now spill! Why didja blush if you don't like-like her?" Kaiba glared, but Mokuba seemed unfazed by this.

"Mokuba, drop the subject. I don't like her, and I don't have a crush on her." He said.

"But-"

"Discussions closed." He said sternly. Mokuba pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're so mean sometimes…" He said. Kaiba just rolled his eyes, and ate his steak. 'I hate you, Katsuya…' He cursed her name mentally.

*************************  
  


"Here's your check." Katsu said, handing it to Kaiba. He simply handed over another hundred-dollar bill.

"Take it, and keep the change." He muttered, standing up and walking away, Mokuba at his heels. Katsu frowned.

"Jerk…" She muttered.

"Excuse me…? Miss?" Katsu blinked, broken off form her silent hating of Kaiba, looking around. A black-haired teen with his hair in a ponytail stood there, dressed in a black, sleeveless shirt, red, undone vest, black leather pants, and boots. His had a red bandanna around his forehead, and a die hanging from his ear.

"I'm Ryuji Otogi, but just call me Otogi." He said. Katsu nodded.

"Hi. I'm Katsu Jounouchi. Do you need a waiter or something?" She asked, blinking. He rubbed the back of his head, blushing slightly.

"Ah…not really. I was just wondering if you'd consider a date with me?" Katsu just blinked again.

"E-excuse me??" She stuttered. He grinned sheepishly.

"I know it's kinda random, and you don't really know me…but would you consider it?" He asked. Katsu blushed. 'This isn't supposed to happen!! Honda's bad enough!!' She thought. She decided to play it cool.

"Aren't you the owner of the new Game Shop in Domino? You were on TV with Jounouchi Katsuya." She said. Otogi nodded.

"Hai. Oh, I didn't realize you had the same last name. Are you related?" He asked with a slight smirk. Katsu rubbed the back of her head.

"Kinda…I'm staying at his house for a while. I guess you could call us friends." She said. Otogi frowned.

"You're dating him?" Katsu shook her head.

"No-no, that's not what I meant, it's just…I…" She tried to think of an excuse. "I…I don't like guys." She said, Seto's earlier comment coming to mind. Otogi chuckled lightly.

"Just one date? I won't do anything, promise." He smiled warmly. Katsu rubbed the back of her head.

"Promise? You'll leave me alone afterwards?" She asked suspiciously. Otogi laughed.

"Promise." He nodded. Katsu sighed.

"I'm going to hate myself for saying this, I'm sure, but okay. ONE date." She said. Otogi smiled.

"I appreciate it. Meet me tomorrow, two o'clock, at Kaiba Land, okay? We'll go from there." Katsu nodded.

"Alright." She gave a faint smile. "But NO funny business, okay?" Otogi flashed a grin, winking.

"I'll try." Katsu smirked, poking his chest lightly.

"Don't make me hurt you before the date, bucko." She said. Otogi chuckled.

"Yes ma'am." He said. "Ja!" He waved one hand in goodbye. Katsu nodded.

"Bai bai…" As soon as he was out of sight, she flumped down in the chair Kaiba had occupied. "What am I getting myself into here??"

**************************************************************  
  


And there's chapter twelve! Hope ya enjoyed it, and ideas are welcome! Did I write this chappie well?? I did it from 4:46AM-6:23AM, so I'm questioning my coherent writing skills. XP

                                                                          -Ozark the MoonHead.


	13. Enter Mr Gizmo, the Ferocious Feline!

Katsuya 1/2

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

****************************************  
  


Ohayo gozaimasu/konnichiwa/Konban wa! Genki desu ka, mina? Heiki Heiki!

(*Good Morning/good afternoon/good evening! How are you everyone? I'm fine!*)

-^_^- I've recently got a new buddy, Ranko, in Shizouka Japan, so I'm working harder on my Japanese. (You know, the whole converting English to Romaji, then into Hiragana/katakana/kanji. We communicate by e-mail! Her English is pretty good too!

She came to our school with tons of other students from Shizouka, and she spent the day with me, coming to each of my classes! And when I said her English was good, it was GOOD.

Know what she said?? She said Yu-Gi-Oh was already finished in Japan! *Sobs* No fair!!!! But anyways, I was so happy! I could speak semi-fluently with her and my friends' Japanese students! I only wish I had signed up to take one in for about a month….

BUT ANYWAY! I've been babbling, and I have something to say, as per the directives of a reviewer.

*Ahem* "I am Ozark the MoonHead, and I can do no wrong in the fanfiction world. 'Specially not if I just gave Jou-kun a date with Otogi."

(I -REALLY- hope I got that right…)

A BIG thanks goes out to:

Jou pup()

Lethe

Michiko (I know Otogi was OOC during the last chappie, I know!! _;; )

Emilu (Vera)

Daisy 

For your wonderful reviews, and constant support. (Even though most of my msn ff.net buddies continue to ignore to review this ficcie…. . .)

Okies, this is the LAST order of business! Promise!

I am a perfectionist. I always have been, okay? And when I re-read a story I've written and it's (In my opinion) bad, I delete it.

(@_@ I spent from 2AM-6AM cleaning up the documents I'd written of Sonic the Hedgehog alone…*Shudders* SCARY!!!)

I now believe my story, 'Legend of Koijouna', and 'Symptoms of Asylum' to be utter crap and therefore expendable. If you think otherwise, tell me!

I might also re-post 'Konomae no Mae ni Ima' if I get enough demands. I won't update it unless I feel like it, so it'll be there for you to read, or if you want to write a chapter for it, I'd be more than happy to post it for the story.

P.S. AND HAPPY EASTER DAMNIT!!!

***********************************  
  


Chapter Thirteen: Enter Mr. Gizmo, the Ferocious Feline!

***********************************  
  


"You WHAT?!" Honda screeched so loud every eye at the food court was directed right at them. Katsu winced, 'sh!'ing him with her finger.

"Not so loud Honda!" She hissed. Honda gripped her by the shoulders.

"Why, Katsu?? WHY??" He demanded, though it was obvious he was in teary-betrayal. Katsu sweatdropped, much like everyone else at his or her table. Namely Yuugi, Anzu, and Ryou.

Katsu pulled out of his grip, adjusting her blue coat. Katsu had strictly REFUSED to wear the girls' uniform. (A/N: Don't ask. PLEASE) Hell, her uniform at work was even worse!! But she needed that card so she could show up that damn, prissy-ass jerk, Kaiba.

'And ta think the jerk just *happens* to be my sis's cat…' She thought inwardly with a sigh.

"It's just one date Honda, jeez!" Katsu muttered. "'Sides, he said he'd leave me alone afterwards. It's better than havin' him follow me around all the time." She concluded.

Anzu smirked teasingly.

"Suuuuuuure. I bet you jumped at the chance to go out with a rich snob." She teased. Katsu snorted.

"Then I might as well have gone out with Kaiba!" She rolled her eyes. Honda fell down anime-like. Katsu snickered, patting him on the back. "No offence Honda." She smiled. "I just don't like guys."

Honda immediately stood up and hugged her tightly.

"I'll love you even if you are a lesbian!" He sobbed. More stares continued to settle on them as Katsu cringed. Yuugi, Anzu and Ryou just sweatdropped. Honda always acted like a complete idiot around girls.

"Um…I'm not a lesbian, Honda." Katsu said, squirming for the lack of air that made it to her lungs. "I just don't like guys." Honda blushed, letting her go.

"Oh." He rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly. "Okay then." Katsu sat back down, and took a tempura shrimp from her bento.

"Yeah. So anyways, he said ta meet him at Kaiba Land or whatever. Though, I dunno why. Everybody knows 'Togi and Kaiba hate each other…" She muttered, munching on it idly.

Inwardly, Honda sobbed as he heard Katsu give a nickname to Otogi. Honestly, what did he have that HE didn't???

'I bet the jerk will probably try to seduce her!' He thought murderously. An idea clicked in his head. 'Kaiba hates Otogi…Otogi hates Kaiba…I hate Kaiba and Otogi, but that's not the point.' He grinned. He knew EXACTLY how to show-up that black-haired flirt.

**************************  
  


Shizuka blinked from her place at the sink, where she and Jounouchi were currently washing the dishes.

Shizuka wore a yellow T-shirt with Hello Kitty on the front on a red-heart background, and a loose fitting, sky-blue skirt with jade, navy blue and violet forget-me-nots for the design. On her feet were fluffy pink slippers with no heels, and her long auburn hair was done back in a braided ponytail. She was the one drying the dishes.

"You agreed to go out on a date with some guy you hardly know, instead of Honda?" She asked, blinking again. Jou fumed, bristling slightly.

"Yes." He said curtly. He wore a black T-shirt with the white embroidery on the front reading, 'Dragon Ball GT'. He had stopped watching the anime when the show had ended, but Akira Toriyama's was awesome! Other than the shirt, her wore sea-blue shorts, and black Nike sandals on his bare feet. He was washing the dishes.

"But I don't get it." Shizuka said, placing a stack of plates in a high cupboard. "You know Honda better than Otogi, and Honda has a huge crush on you." She teased, adding the last little part. Jou flushed.

"For starters, Honda's a NUT when it comes ta girls! I wouldn't go out with him, lest I go insane! 'Sides, 'Togi's more mature, an' he promise ta leave me alone afterwards." He said.

"'Togi'?" Shizuka asked, an amused smile covering her soft lips. Jou blushed again.

"Not one word, or I spray you with cold water." He said, using the fixed plumbing and electricity to his full advantage. Shizuka giggled.

"Okay, okay." She took another stack of plates from Jou. "But Honda isn't so bad." She smiled mysteriously. "You'd make a good couple."

"SHIZUKA!!!"

*****************************  
  


BRING! BRING!

"What do you want?" Kaiba snapped as he picked up his phone. He was NOT in the mood for talking to anyone while he was trying to work out the new business proposition with a fellow businessman from Kyoto. If he landed this, Kaiba Corp's profits would increase tenfold.

"Why hello Kaiba." A familiar voice greeted. Kaiba's gaze hardened.

"Goodbye, Hiroto." Kaiba said, making move to hang up the phone.

"Wait! I have information that you'd die to hear!" Honda called. Kaiba frowned, and put the phone back to his ear.

"I seriously doubt that, Hiroto." He said icily. Honda smirked inwardly.

"I happen to know that a certain girl you know and a certain guy you know are going out on a date to your Kaiba Land." He said.

"So?"

"Do the names 'Katsu Jounouchi', or 'Otogi Ryuji' mean anything to you?"

Kaiba hung up the phone.

"What a jerk!"

Honda glared at the receiver in his hands. How dare that rich snob hang up on him! Oh well. At least there was hope Kaiba might kick Otogi's ass.

***********************************  
  


'Why am I even out here?' Katsu wondered silently as she coaxed herself into moving towards her destination.

Kaiba Land.

"Why does he even want to meet here of all places?" She muttered, adjusting her bra strap. Katsu hadn't of wanted to wear one, but with her new body, it seemed necessary for comfort.

She had borrowed a black, sleeveless, tube top shirt that went up to her mid-neck, and ended a little more that an inch from her bra line. On the front of it were the katana symbols of 'Katsu'. The shirt also showed off her well-formed chest to boot, only she wore a black leather jacket over it. On her head was the same, floppy hat as before, only in black. Her hair was the same, hanging down loosely like in her male form.

On her legs she wore a pair of fitting black pants, not too tight, like leather, but not too loose, like jeans. Her outfit was completed with black platform shoes, (Which took her an hour to learn to walk in by the way,) and black leather wristbands with grey metal on the rims, and circlets around it. Hung over her shoulder was a book bag with a change of clothes, and her wallet.

"Hey Katsu!" Otogi waved from the water fountain just outside Kaiba Land. Katsu looked up, giving a half-smile.

"Hey yourself." She said, walking up. Otogi chuckled.

"Ready for our date?" He asked. Katsu nodded.

"But NO funny business, got it?" She asked sternly, holding out her index finger at him. Otogi chuckled.

"I remember what you said yesterday. I promise, no funny business." He waved his hands innocently. "After you," He made a sweeping motion with his arm, towards his limo. Katsu couldn't help but laugh at the gesture as she walked past him.

'If he only knew,' She thought inwardly with a chuckle. Though, when it came to getting into the limo, she was hesitant. After all, Otogi had acted like a complete jerk when she had been Jounouchi, and with his whole new 'I'm Mr. Nice Guy, let's go out on a date' attitude, she was finding herself not exactly comfortable around him. Hell, the guy had made her wear a dog suit for Pete's Sake!

"So, where to first?" Katsu asked as the limo began its trek. Otogi shrugged.

"What would you like to do? I'm cool with anything." He said.

"How about lunch, first of all? I kinda skipped mine." She admitted sheepishly. Otogi nodded.

"Alright. Anyplace in particular?" Katsu shuddered.

"Anywhere except Sato's Sweet Shop." Otogi blinked, but nodded all the same.

"How does Pizza appeal to you?" He asked. Katsu grinned.

"Very well! Pizza all the way!" She nodded enthusiastically. Otogi pressed a red button on the intercom.

"The lovely lady desires Pizza, so head for the next pizza parlour." He ordered. Katsu blinked at the order, before blushed profusely.

"'Lovely Lady'?" She asked, embarrassed. Otogi rubbed the back of his head.

"Too much along the lines of 'funny business'?" He asked sheepishly. Katsu began to fidget.

"Um…well, no, but…" She trailed off, going redder.

'DAMN HORMONES TO ETERNAL HELL!!!' She decided to curse her 'femininity' in silence, as aloud would be not the best choice at that moment.

Otogi laughed, amused.

"Are you modest, or just very shy when it comes to compliments?" He asked, amused. Katsu gave a tiny smile.

"A little of both, actually." She looked out the window. "It's just, well, I thought you were just some priss of a CEO. Kinda like Kaiba, only meaner." She admitted. Otogi surprised her by laughing. "What?" She asked, flushing.

"You're the most complex and intriguing person I've ever met, you know that? Not many people would even say that to me." Katsu smirked lightly.

"Then let me be one of the first." She joked. Otogi smirked back.

"Very well."

****************************  
  


"The pizza was great! Thanks!" Katsu beamed as they exited the Pizza shop, full and, surprisingly, looking forwards to the rest of the date. Otogi wasn't so bad once you got to know him. It was kinda like hanging out with a half-Honda/half-Kaiba, minus the girl-craziness, and the charming personality of a dead horse.

"No problem." He nodded, smiling. "Though, I can't believe you insisted on joining that eating contest." He said. "You must have eaten what? Thirty pizzas?" He asked. Katsu giggled, rubbing the back of her head.

"I guess I kinda picked that up from Jou," She lied. "But I won two free passes to the Stargaze Night Club." She grinned, flashing the two silver tickets.

"Wanna go there later? It's only three, so we have plenty of time." He said. Katsu nodded happily.

"Sure! Let's go to the park now! Shizuka said that it as supposed to be a really great day to watch the ships from the seawall!" Katsu said. Normally, she wouldn't have even cared for something such as that. But last year when she and Shizuka had gone to the boating festival, they'd had lots of fun.

"Alright." Otogi nodded. "Want to take the limo again?" He asked. Katsu shook her head.

"Naw, it's only a ten minuet walk, and I need the exercise." She said. Otogi smirked.

"Especially after all the pizza you ate." He poked her in the side. Katsu laughed, thwaping him lightly.

"Oh be quiet!" She said. Laughing, Otogi poked her again, dashing off as Katsu took another swing at him. "Come back here you chicken! Face me like a man!" She yelled, chasing after him. She wasn't really mad at him, but it was fun to pretend. Otogi didn't seem to mind, so why should she?

"You'll have to catch up to me first!" Otogi smirked, running round a corner right before he was attacked from behind. "Ack!" He cried, throwing whatever had jumped him from behind, over his right shoulder. That reflex had come from fights in High School given by jealous boys after all the girls swarmed him.

"'Togi, you okay??" Katsu asked as she ran up, having heard his cry. Otogi was rubbing the back of his head, glaring at the tiny form of a white, almost blue cat with orange/caramel-brown patches of fur all over it. It fur was bristled as it continued to hiss at Otogi, bearing its teeth menacingly.

"This dumb cat just attacked me for no reason!" He growled. The stupid feline had left four perfectly angled lines on the back of his neck, which now began to bleed slightly. Katsu blinked at the hissing cat.

'Kaiba!' Shocked covered her face for a split second, before anger burned in her eyes. 'What does he think he's doing?! This is supposed to be time with Otogi!' She paused at that thought, but didn't pay it any mind as she grabbed the cat by the scruff of the neck, receiving several scratches along her arms, right before she hissed at it, just enough so Otogi wouldn't hear,

"Kaiba, I don't know what the hell you're playing at, but leave 'Togi the hell alone." She warned malevolently. "Or I might have you neutered, Mr. Gizmo." That warning didn't do much, and Katsu began to think that this was actually a real cat.

That thought left her as he squirmed from her grip, landed on the floor, and flicked his bristled tail in the same manner Kaiba had always done.

"Katsu! You okay??" He asked, running up as the cat dashed away.

"Yeah." She said, cradling her arm to her chest.

"It's like it has rabies or something." Otogi muttered. Katsu glared at where the cat had once stood.

"It looks just like the cat I got for my sister, too." She muttered. "In fact, I'm pretty sure it is…" Otogi blinked.

"You have a sister??" Katsu ignored the question as she rubbed her arm lightly.

"Here, let's find someplace to sit down so I can clean up those scratches before they get infected." She sighed, leading him away with her good arm. Otogi scowled at where the cat had last been.

"I still can't believe a cat would act like that…" Otogi grumbled as Katsu gingerly wiped the blood from the back of his neck. 'Lucky Shizuka convinced me to bring a first-aid kit,' She thought.

"Yeah, I know. Some cats are complete jerks though." She sighed, placing some disinfectant cream on the wounds, followed by a bandage-patch. "There we go!" She said with a soft smile. "All patched up." Otogi smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks. Though, it looks like he got a good swipe at you, too." He commented, pointing to the three red lines, about an inch long each, down the back of her arm. Katsu shrugged.

"'S nothin'." She said. Otogi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm Pegasus. Now let me see." He said, gently grabbing her arm in his soft hands. Katsu blushed a faint red as the charcoal-haired teen inspected the wound. Heat continued to pour into her face as he pulled back her jacket as he gently wrapped it in a loose bond.

"There." He kissed it lightly. "Your boo-boo's all better." He blinked as he saw the deep red Katsu's face had become. "Um…you okay?" He asked cautiously. Katsu nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

'Ohshitohshitohshit…' She thought as she moved back slightly.

"Er…sorry…" He said awkwardly. Katsu shook her head, still red.

"Just-just don't do it again." She murmured softly.

'I'm straight, straight, straight!!!' She chanted mentally. Otogi offered his hand to her.

"Here, I'm sorry if I offended you. Let's head for the seawall, okay? You wanted to watch the boats, right? Let's try not to let this ruin it or anything, 'kay?" Katsu blinked, her blush fading.

"Um…'kay." She nodded, taking his hand and standing up.

'How does he make me feel like it was nothing, that he didn't mean it in any suggestive way…?' Katsu wondered idly, walking beside him in perfect stride as they made their way for the beach, and the soon-to-be-approaching sunset. 'Geez, he's MUCH more different from when we duelled,' She sighed, pulling down her coat's arm.

"You okay?" Otogi asked. Katsu looked up into his kind, smiling face that made you want to trust him entirely, just forget all your worries.

"Yeah…you're much different than I thought you were." She commented. Otogi chuckled, looking skywards.

"It's just a show. How I act, I mean." He added, seeing the bemused looked upon her face. "You have to act tough, or like a jerk, when you're a CEO of a company. I mean, show any weakness, and people'll either disregard you, or walk all over you. It's like high school, only worse." He joked. Katsu smiled slightly, tilting her head to the side.

"Think so?" He nodded.

"Yeah. Most people wear masks, hiding their true intentions, even if they're not the best in the world." He said. Katsu smiled, and looked up at the sky.

"You know what?" She asked. Otogi looked over.

"What?"

"I think I've decided to change my opinion on guys." She said, looking back. Katsu smiled. "They aren't all that bad, once you get to know them." Otogi smiled back.

"Does this mean you'll consider another date?" He winked. Katsu snickered.

"We'll see, 'Togi. We'll see."

**************************************************************************************  
  


OO Whew! Eight pages long! The longest yet!

Yosh! Chapter Thirteen ish finally done! And this is to celebrate my return to fanfiction.net! I've been ungrounded early!! Yay!! Oh, I hope you enjoyed it, and comments, questions, and ideas are happily accepted!

              -Ozark the MoonHead.


	14. I Guess Cats Aren't So Bad, After All

Katsuya 1/2

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

*********************************  
  


Well, here we are. Chapter Fourteen. Wow. Well, I hope you've enjoyed this so far, and that you'll continue to enjoy it! I'm working hard!

Please come and see my MSN group on ! Ish called 'Ozark's Luffable Yu-Gi-Oh Domain'!

There have been some questions on whether I'm going to make Jou and Otogi a couple, so I'll have to answer them! NO, they aren't! Sorry! I just added him to help tie up the next few chappies, and to make Seto-kun jealous! ^_~ Katsu belongs to Seto! 

P.S. I figured out how to spell Jou's real name! Ish spelled, 'Jonouchi Katsuya'. Hope that helps some of you!

************************************************  
  


Chapter Fourteen: I Guess Cats Aren't So Bad, After All.

*****************************************  
  


Katsu and Otogi looked up at the giant, neon-red sign above the dance club.

'THE STARGAZE' shone brightly.

"Well, I guess we'll go in," Otogi shrugged. Katsu nodded, fishing out her tickets. A large, muscle-built man halted them in shades. A bouncer.

"Passes?" He asked gruffly. Katsu grinned, flashing the two tickets. He grunted, and let them pass.

"Yeesh, talk about exclusive," Katsu muttered, looking around. Techno music and neon lights flashed wildly as people danced and swerved to the beat, most of them wearing some kind of leather or other tight material, showing off their impressive bodies.

Otogi took her hand and led her to the bar, and ordered two cokes, no juice. (Alcohol) Katsu looked around anxiously as she took a tiny sip from her glass.

"You okay?" Otogi asked, sensing her discomfort. Katsu nodded.

"Yeah, just a little overwhelmed is all." She assured him. "I've never been to a dance club like this before." Otogi chuckled.

"I know the feeling. But they're a real blast. Besides," He said, handing his empty glass to the bartender. "This club has dance cages." He grinned, seeing the disbelieving look on Katsu's face.

"There is NO WAY in HELL I'm going in one of those!!" She cried, beet red. Otogi laughed, patting her shoulder.

"But you'd look so great up there!" Katsu glared/flushed.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Otogi laughed again, dragging her out to the dance floor.

"Well, then you can just dance here. After all, this IS a dance club!" He smirked.

"No way Jose!" Katsu shook her head furiously. "You can't make me!"

***********************  
  


Kaiba padded down the street, still a cat. He had glared at people walking by for the past few hours, content to silently insult their very existence.

Okay, so maybe attacking Otogi and Katsu hadn't been the best idea at the time, but was he supposed to do? Let that self-absorbed prick steal the mutt away??

Kaiba's gaze hardened.

He did NOT care about Katsu. Not one bit.

She was an annoyance at school, an annoyance on Duellist Kingdom, and annoyance now. Nothing had changed between them.

Right then, he absolutely hated her. Her and that 'perfect boy' 'Togi'. Thinking of them caused his gaze to narrow in anger. Well, maybe not so much Katsu as Otogi, but he didn't care right then.

_I don't care what happens to her,_ Kaiba thought malevolently.

_She's annoying, loud-mouthed, egotistical, and a waste of my time._

Kaiba's ears drooped. Okay, so she wasn't a COMPLETE waste of time, but she sure was annoying. And he…_kinda_ cared about what happened to her…

_NO!_ Kaiba's glared returned with a vengeance.

_I hate her! I hate her and that damn bastard Otogi!! _

And with that in mind, Kaiba made way for his mansion. He needed to work this off, and nothing took his mind off of stressful matters like more stressful matters—work.

***************************  
  


Katsu sighed heavily as she watched Otogi out on the dance floor. Even though it was her date with him, when another had asked to dance, Katsu had encouraged him to go on without her. She it wasn't that she didn't like him, she just didn't like him _that_ way. Katsu's brow furrowed.

'Hell, I don't even like ANY guys _that_ way!' She thought with a frown. 'I'M a guy! And I am definitely *NOT* gay!' Katsu took another sip from her coke.

Otogi seemed to be having fun with the other girl, dancing to a grinding song with her. Katsu just got up and left, having no further desire to stay here. She was tired anyways. She felt a pang of guilt in her stomach at just leaving him there, but the hell with it. She'd call and apologize later, or maybe at school the next day. She needed some fresh air right then.

She was three blocks down the route to her house, when the familiar form of a bluish cat with brown fur caught her eyes. 'Kaiba!' Her gaze narrowed. 'I am SO gonna kick his ass….' She walked towards him, following.

Kaiba wheeled around, acute ears having heard her easily. His cerulean eyes narrowed angrily as his fur bristled. His look clearly said, 'Fuck off'. Katsu matched the look.

"What's the big idea, attackin' 'Togi on our date, hmm?" She growled. Kaiba snorted, and began walking away. Katsu bristled. "Listen jerk! I didn't *WANT* to go out with him!" She growled, running so she was just behind him.

Kaiba glanced back, though his eyes still burned angrily. She sighed. "He said he'd leave me alone, okay?" She was met with a stern glare. "Hey, YOU'RE the one that attacked us, not me!" She growled. Kaiba just made an annoyed cat noise.

"Yeah, I love you too." She muttered sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Kaiba's tail flicked, but he did nothing more as they walked down the street. "…Hey, sorry 'bout sayin' I wuz getting' ya neutered." She murmured. Kaiba looked up, a faint note of surprise to his curious feline eyes.

Katsu gave a small, half-smile. "Shizuka'll probably be worried about me by now. Wanna walk me home?" She asked. Kaiba frowned slightly, but jumped up onto her shoulder, using his unique balancing abilities to their fullest. Katsu smiled teasingly. "What am I, a chauffeur??"

She could have sworn she saw Kaiba smirk.

**********************  
  


"Katsuya, Honey! I'm home!" Mrs. Jonouchi announced as she knocked on Jou's door. Jonouchi snorted lightly, blinking his eyes open sleepily.

"Nani…?" Ayame, his mother, opened the door. There was Jonouchi, half-asleep, in an oversized white muscle shirt and black boxers, half-covered with his messy blankets, and Mr. Gizmo sleeping on his chest—whom of which gazed at her sleepily through one opened eye. She smiled.

(A/N: Ayame is the Japanese word for, 'Iris' [Plant])

"Katsuya, honey, I've got some great news for you when you get up, okay?" She smiled. Jou nodded sleepily, zonking out a second later. Ayame smiled fondly, before closing the door to let him sleep. 'Shizuka said he was out late last night, but since when does he sleep with Shizuka's cat?' She wondered, walking back to the kitchen where Shizuka and she had been preparing breakfast.

Jou was just lucky it wasn't a school day, but a district professional day.

Kaiba sat up, stretching slightly as soon as the woman had left. He looked down at the sleeping blonde, frowning.

_Just how long does that mutt plan to sleep?? It's already past nine-thirty._ Kaiba jumped off the bed, walking over to Jou's bathroom and jumping up onto the counter. He was fortunate Jou had his own, or he'd have to find some way to open his bedroom door, then the bathroom across the hallway's door, then try to get back to Jou's room as a human without his mother or sister seeing him.

"Hey, rise and shine Mutt." Kaiba growled, fully clothed once more. Jou just muttered something about not being a mutt, and Kaiba being a jackass before he rolled over. Kaiba sighed, giving up for the moment. He needed to call Mokuba anyways about his unexplained absence.

"Moshi moshi?" Mokuba's normal, cheerful voice answered the phone.

"Hey Mokuba." Kaiba said.

"Oniichan! Where were you last night?? You didn't call, and the maids said you left to go somewhere, but they didn't know where! I was so worried something bad had happened to you…" Mokuba trailed off, having let out all the fear and worry that had been building up inside of him. This was the second time Seto'd done something like this!

"Ah, gomen ne, Mokuba." Kaiba murmured. "I had an important matter to attend, and I wasn't able to call you." He apologized. Mokuba sighed into the phone.

"Call me next time, kudasai? I was so worried…" Kaiba chuckled.

"I promise, and to make up for it, I'll take the day off to spend with you, okay?" Kaiba could've sworn he saw Mokuba's grin through the phone.

"H-honto ni?? Sugoi! You'd better come home soon, then!" He said excitedly. Kaiba gaze a small smile.

"Hai, I just have to tie up a few loose ends, and I'll be right over."

"Okay Oniichan! Ja ne!" Mokuba said happily.

"Ja." Kaiba placed the phone down. Unbeknownst to him, Jou had watched him the entire time.

"Wow," Jou blinked. "Seto Kaiba, the primly-puss jerk taking a day off?" He asked in awe. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Jonouchi." He muttered, rubbing the area between his nose. Jou just yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

"Ya know, you could act more like a human around people, like you do Mokuba," Jou said, standing up and beginning to make his bed. Kaiba snorted.

"And hell will have a snow day." Jou frowned.

"Yeesh, I was jus' tryin' ta suggest somethin'…" He muttered.

"Well don't." Kaiba growled, then smirked. "I don't need advice from some shameless little mongrel." He sneered. Jou's face flushed with anger.

"I'm not a dog you ass!" Jou growled, wary of his family down the hall. "An' you better get goin', b'fore I kick yer ass!" He threatened. Kaiba snorted.

"How cute. The little bitch is standing up for herself," He grinned. Jou saw red, tackling Kaiba to the ground with a growl or rage. Kaiba grunted as the force of Jou's tackle forced him onto the tiled bathroom floor.

"Teme-! I'll kick yer ass!" Jou yelled, swinging his fist the punch the brunette. Kaiba tilted his head away from the blow, causing Jou to loose his balance and land on Kaiba, their faces just centimetres apart. They both just stared at each other for a moment, unmoving.

"Oniichan? Are you alright?" Shizuka called, knocking on the door. "You're not fighting with Mr. Gizmo, are you?" She frowned. Jou swallowed.

"U-um, no!" His voice came out high-pitched and somewhat squeaky. Something that was definitely not normal for him.

"You'd better not be!" Shizuka called. "Oh, and breakfast is ready!" As soon as she had left, they both jumped apart from each other like hot fire.

"You jerk!" Jou hissed, a furious red. Kaiba scowled.

"*My* fault?!" He hissed right back. "I wasn't the one who swung and missed, dog!" He growled. Jou bristled.

"I'm not a dog, you jerk! Gods, why did I even *think* you'd treat me with any respect??" He growled. Kaiba snorted.

"The day I treat you like my equal is the day hell freezes over." Kaiba sneered. Jou growled, clenching his fists tightly.

"You're asking for it…" He warned. Kaiba smirked.

"Try it, puppy." He challenged. Jou growled, forgetting what had happened the last time, and made move to tackle him once more. But Kaiba simply smirked, side-stepping his lunge. Jou turned to glare back at the CEO in time to see a shocked expression cover his face just as a sharp pain wracked through his skull, and his world went dark.

"Jou? Jou, wake up." Jou's brow furrowed as he moaned, shaking his head weakly. He had a throbbing headache, and he just wanted whomever it was, yelling in his face to shut the hell up. What happened…?

That's when he became aware of the wet cloth on his head, and the soft mattress beneath him. His eyes shot open, though he regretted it as he was rewarded with nausea at the swirling world about him. Kaiba's face materialized through the hazy thickness.

"About time, you stupid mongrel," Kaiba growled, masking the fear and worry that had been present in his eyes not a second earlier. Jou just blinked, trying to force the three images of Kaiba to go away.

"Nani…?" He murmured confusedly. Kaiba frowned, taking the cloth from his head.

"You jumped into the wall, baka." Kaiba snorted. Jou frowned at him.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"Just a few minuets." Kaiba answered abruptly. 'Mr. Cheerful himself,' Jou thought sarcastically. Jou sat up, rubbing his head.

"Itai…" He muttered, massaging the sore spot on his head. Kaiba just scowled at him. Though he'd never admit aloud, he'd been worried when the blonde just crumpled to the floor without even a cry of pain.

"Next time, make sure you don't go running into walls," Kaiba smirked. Jou glared, rubbing his head some more.

"Just…just shut up, okay? I have a big enough headache without your harassment." Jou snapped, closing his eyes as he tried to stop the ringing in his head. Kaiba frowned.

"…You alright?" He asked, against his better judgement. Jou nodded, gritting his teeth.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Now go home ta yer bro already." He snapped. Kaiba glared.

"You're a horrible liar, Jonouchi Katsuya." He said. Jou turned to glare at him.

"Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for yer bullshit." He growled. His head hurt so much… Kaiba noticed this.

"Jounouchi, you're _bleeding_ from that wound. How the hell can you be 'fine'?" He asked lamely. Jou just looked away in a slight pout. Kaiba sighed. "Let me bandage it for you." Jou jerked away as Kaiba reached out to take his hand from the wound.

"I said lemme alone you bastard!" Jou growled, backing up on his bed. Kaiba's eyes blazed.

"I'm only trying to help, you stupid dog!" He growled back.

"Well I don't want it…" Jou swooned, his vision blurring for a second as a dizzy feeling swept across his body. He fell towards the ground, off the bed, but Kaiba caught him barely a millisecond later in his arms.

"Baka!" He hissed, holding the blonde up. Jou gazed at him through glazed, half-lidded eyes. "You stupid mutt. You're hurt." Kaiba sighed, pulling the blonde around to rest against him, Jou's head on his chest.

Jou gazed up at him confusedly. Seto Kaiba…? Helping him…? He closed his eyes, a faint blush rising to his cheeks. 'I'm not embarrassed by this…I just hit my head too hard,' He compromised.

Kaiba carefully wrapped the wound, gazing down at the semi-conscious form of Jou. "…"

Honey eyes met cerulean for a second.

"Seto…" Kaiba blinked. Since when did Jou call him THAT??

"Yeah?" he asked, his gaze staying as it was. Jou sat up, turning so he could face the brunette. His eyes were half-lidded as he grabbed Seto's shirt, crushing his lips to the brunette's without warning.

**************************************************************************************  
  
  
-^__^- Well, there chapter fourteen! Finally, some Jou/Seto romance! XD Poor Jou! Hit his head whilst trying to tackle Seto…

I've done something similar, only I walked into a sign while playing my gameboy. _;; It HURTS!!

R&R, kudasai! ^________________^  
  
                                                                -Ozark the MoonHead.


	15. The HELL!

Katsuya 1/2

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

****************************************  
  


Chappie fifteen ish now here! Yay!! LOL. I've been putting off updating for too long, so now I'm gonna try harder! (After I do my homework of course…)

*************************  
  


Chapter Fifteen: The HELL?!

*************************  
  


Kaiba just stared in complete and utter shock as he felt Jou press his lips to his own. 'What the hell?!' He thought in surprise.

Jou's eyes slipped shut as he pressed closer, using his left hand to keep him kneeling as he gripped Kaiba's shirt with his right.

The kiss was almost like liquid fire, until Jou pulled away slowly, gazing up at Kaiba with half-lidded eyes.

"J-Jonouchi…" Kaiba was at a loss for words, something that didn't happen too often to the CEO. He just stared at the blonde before him, shock covering his features. Jou leaned closer, trailing kisses up Kaiba's neck.

"Seto…" He purred, releasing the brunette's suit to move his hand down lower…

**  
  
  


Jonouchi woke up with a start, gasping as he sat up. But a wave of dizziness hit him, and he fell back down.

"Itai…" He groaned, lifting a hand to gingerly hold his head.

"Its about time you woke up, you stupid mutt." Kaiba growled as he grabbed the wet cloth that had been thrown off of Jou's head as he sat up. "Next time, don't jump into walls." Jou blinked, looking over. He was on the bathroom floor, and Kaiba was kneeling beside him.

"Huh…?" Wasn't he just kissing him…? Jou sat up slower this time, shaking his head. 'Okay, that was one WEIRD dream!' He thought, blushing slightly. 'As if the first nightmare wasn't bad enough, now I'm dreaming of makin' out with th' jerk as a guy! Ugh!!' Jou glared at the CEO. "How long was I out?"

"Three minuets, forty-six seconds." Kaiba answered icily. Jou gritted his teeth as he rubbed his head. "I'd advise you to leave the walls of your house alone from now on. Keep running into them, and you'll become even more stupid than you already are, mongrel." He said. Jou flushed angrily, shakily getting to his feet.

"Jerk…" Jou growled. "Go home, already! I don't need YOU harassin' me today!" He snapped. Kaiba smirked.

"Whatever, dog." He said, pulling on his trench coat, which he found in Jou's closet. (He picked up the clothes from the drycleaners)

"Climb out the window so they won't see you, and I'm not a dog!" Jou said. Kaiba gave a sceptical look.

"'Climb out the window'?" Jou frowned.

"Yes, 'climb out the window'. Just go to the end of the roof, and grab onto the drainpipe. Then ya just slide down from there." Jou answered, crossing his arms over his chest. Kaiba snorted.

"I think not. I'll take the front door, thank you very much." He said, walking towards Jou's bedroom door, which would lead to the hallway.

"B-but what about my mom n' sister??" He cried, panicking. What if they saw him?? How would he ever explain THIS?! Kaiba smirked.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, puppy." He sneered, opening the door and leaving. Jou's heart caught in his throat.

'Oh SHIT!'

"Kaiba, get back h-" Jou began, rushing after him. But he was cut off as Shizuka opened the door.

"Oniichan, aren't you finished YET? Breakfast is getting cold!" She said. Jou skidded to a halt, momentarily forgetting Kaiba.

"Huh??"

"We've been waiting for ten minuets! C'mon!" She smiled, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the kitchen in his boxers and shirt.

"Katsuya's awake! It's a miracle!" Ayame giggled. Jou flushed, sitting down at his seat.

"Hardy har, mom." He rolled his eyes. "I was jus' about ta come here anyway." He said as Ayame handed him a plate with pancakes and toast on it.

"Oh well!" Shizuka smiled. "Guess what?" She asked. Jou blinked.

"What?" Shizuka held up a slip of paper.

"Someone called for you." She passed him the piece of paper with a phone number on it. Jou blinked.

"This is Honda's number." He said, looking up. "What gives?" Shizuka giggled.

"He called to see if you want to go out this Friday." She snickered. Jou went beet red, dropping his head on the table.

"Shizuka!!" He moaned. "What did you tell him…?"

"It's a he? My, my, Katsuya." Ayame teased. Jou flushed a deep shade.

"It's not like that! Honda doesn't know I was cursed!" Jou said. "An' I'm sure as hell not goin' out with anyone else anytime soon!"  
  


"Watch your language, Katsuya." Mrs. Jounouchi reminded him. Jou grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry mom." He rubbed the back of his head. "Say, didn't you say you had news for me…?" He asked, shovelling his plate of pancakes into his mouth. She nodded.

"Have some decorum, for starters, and yes." She nodded. "I met one of my old friends from High School on my business trip. Now, I know arranged marriages are old-fashioned but," Jou choked on his food.

"NANI?!" He cried, standing up and slamming his hands down on the table. Ayame frowned.

"Katsuya, sit down! And don't yell at me like that." She scolded. Jou did as he was told, though begrudgingly.

"Sorry, but I can't help but a just a *little* angry my mom arranged a marriage for me!" He growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Katsuya, his daughter is a very nice girl!" Ayame frowned. "At least give her a chance!" She said. Jou rolled his eyes.

"Mom, I'm only SIXTEEN! I wasn't even THINKING about marriage!!" He cried. "And you just-just…_tell_ me I'm engaged ta some girl I don't even know?!?" Ayame sighed.

"I knew you'd be against it, but Katsuya, Anzu Mazaki is a very nice girl, and-" Jou cut her off.

"YOU ANGAGED ME TO ANZU?!?!?!?!" He all but screamed. Even Shizuka was surprised.

"Jounouchi Katsuya! Quiet down this instant!" Ayame yelled, her frown being replaced by an angry stare. Jou looked to the side, an angry glare on his face.

"I can't believe you engaged me to Anzu!!" He growled malevolently. Ayame scowled.

"Yes, and there's no disagreeing acceptable on your part! Now, you don't have to get married this instant, but you ARE going to marry her!" She said.

"But Kaasan, shouldn't Katsuya be allowed to choose someone to marry…?" Shizuka asked, a slight frown to her face. Jou nodded.

"Yeah!" Ayame sighed.

"Jonouchi, despite what you may believe, all the males in this family have _always_ had arranged marriages. You're no exception, so you'll have to deal with it." She rubbed the bridge between her eyes. "Besides, this has been planned since you and Anzu went to Preschool together, so there's no way to change it." And that was that. The finishing note had gone down flat in her voice. No more arguments. No more questions asked.

Jou's clenched fists shook with anger.

"Screw this!!" He yelled, standing up abruptly from his chair and storming from the room.

"Katsuya, come back here this instant!" Ayame called, miffed at her stubborn son's behaviour.

Jou grabbed his pants, angrily pulling them on and grabbing a zip-up sweater as he roughly pulled on his shoes, and left the house in an act of anger. He slammed the door on his way out.

"Oniichan…" Shizuka murmured sympathetically. "Mom, why did you make this arrangement…?" She asked, looking back at the sighing woman. Ayame ran a hand through her reddish-brown hair.

"Shizuka…please, let's just drop the subject, okay?" She asked. Shizuka nodded, knowing when enough was enough.

"I'm going after him," She said finally, not being able to stay with the awkward, tense silence. She donned her jacket, and ran out after him.

'I must seem like the world's worst mother right now,' Ayame thought sadly, covering her face with on hand as she sighed.

****************************  
  


Jou walked away in a blind fit of anger from his house. How DARE she marry him off without his permission?! It wasn't that he had anything against Anzu, he was just really ticked his mother hadn't asked him for his permission or anything. Heck, he was only a kid! He hadn't even THOUGHT of getting married, much less at sixteen!

"Stupid kaasan…stupid family traditions…stupid marriage…" He growled out a string of curses, all directed at his mother, before he continued on his way to work.

Things had just gotten worse over the past month! First, he was turned into a girl. Then, he had to go on a trip with that bastard Kaiba, to China and dance with him. Then, he found out there wasn't any cure. Then Otogi and Honda hit on him, and Kaiba found out who 'Katsu' was. To top it all off, he'd dreamed he'd been making out with Kaiba, and now he was engaged to one of his best friends…!

"Could things GET any worse??" He growled audibly.

That's when it began to rain.

"GOD DAMNIT!!!" Katsu yelled in anger. "WHY THE HELL WON'T THE WEATHER JUST STAY SUNNY FOR A CHANGE?!" Anger re-fuelled, Katsu zipped up her jacket and pulled the hood over her head.

She took off at a run towards the nearest gas station. Hopefully, they'd have some hot water, an umbrella, and maybe some Pocky. Katsu gained a faint smile.

'Mmm…Pocky…'

************************  
  


BEEPIDY-BEEP! BEEPIDY-BEEP! 

Jou blinked as he handed the cashier a 500-yen bill, before digging through his jacket pocket for his Cell phone.

"Y'ello?" He asked, putting it up to his ear.

"Katsuya??" Came the frantic voice of his mother. Jou's face darkened.

"What?" He demanded, in a none-too-friendly tone of voice. Ayame ignored it.

"Katsuya, it's Shizuka—she's in the hospital!" Ayame cried. Jou's whole world froze, his blood running cold. He swallowed, trying to find his voice.

"How?" Was all he could manage.

"I…she left to go after you after you left, and I…Katsuya, she was hit by a car. The driver, they didn't see her." Jou's world completely shattered.

"……………………"

"Katsuya, honey, please say something!" Ayame pleaded.

"Is…is Shizuka…" He trailed off, his voice barely audible. 'No. Shizuka…she…she couldn't be dead…oh gods, please no…'

"She's in the ICU." Ayame said. "They don't know if she'll be okay, though. Oh gods, Katsuya! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!" Ayame's voice cracked, and Jou could tell she was crying.

"Mom, it's not your fault. Just…just stay there. I'll be over as soon as I can." He promised. Ayame could be heard sniffling.

"G-gods, please hurry Katsuya…"

*************************************  
  


"Where's Shizuka?!" Jou demanded, bursting through the doors. Gods, he'd just helped her get her eyesight back… He grabbed the doctor by his shirt, anger burning like a wildfire in his eyes. "Where is she?!" Ayame laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Katsuya, please calm down…" She coaxed, though one could tell she'd needed some coaxing as well. Jou gritted his teeth, letting the doctor go. He coughed, adjusting his tie.

"Mrs. Jonouchi, Katsuya," He looked at the two of them. "While Ms. Shizuka has sustained some serious injuries, her chances are pretty good." Ayame covered her face in her hands, weeping.

"Oh god, thank you…" Jou let out an audible sigh as well.

"However, she will require surgery. She has a collapsed lung, as well as a broken leg, and will require further treatment." Ayame looked up at Jou, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I'm so sorry Katsuya…" She breathed. She turned back to the doctor. "Please, we'll do anything. Just keep her with us." She pleaded. The doctor nodded, and left them.

Ayame launched herself into Jou's arms, crying. Jou himself felt tears freely running down his cheeks as he rubbed his mother's back soothingly.

"I'm so sorry…it's all my fault, I'm so sorry…" She sobbed. Jou hugged her tightly.

"It's not your fault. And Shizuka will be fine, just you wait." He murmured. "I promise."

'Please gods, let her be okay…'

**************************************************************************************  
  


oO Depressing… Oh well! Dun worries anyone! Shizuka-chan will be okies! ^_~ I just needed her out of the picture for a while, whilst I start another part in this story! It'll be good, I promise! ^_______^

Oh, and those who want to complain about hating Anzu and Jou being a couple, they won't actually BE a couple in this story. I just engaged them because Anzu was the only other girl there, really.

But the Jou/Anzu pairing isn't all bad!! (I have just recently accepted them as a pairing, and that Anzu kicks ass when played properly)

                                                                -Ozark the MoonHead.


	16. The Start of Battle City

Katsuya 1/2

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

**********************************************

Well, I know you've all been upset about me engaging Jonouchi to Anzu, but I've one thing to say!

"ISH NOT YOUR F*CKING STORY!!! XP I'M WRITING IT!! IF YA DUN LIKIES, DUN READ! LOL"

^^;; Kinda mean, I know! Demo, ish my story! Gerroff moy land! XD

Oh, and any and all story ideas are accepted with great anticipation! ;; since you obviously don't like MY ideas…

**************************

Chapter Sixteen: The Start of Battle City.

**************************

21:56. (9:56PM for those who go by that weird 12-hour clock. o_O)

"Hey, how're ya doin' Shizuka?" Jonouchi asked as he walked into her hospital room, a bag of pastries inside. Shizuka sat up, smiling.

It'd been at least a month since the car incident, but Shizuka was making a fast recovery, and all she was in the hospital for now was her broken leg.

"I'm fine, oniichan!" She smiled kindly. Jou handed her the bag.

"I know how much ya hate hospital food, so here's somethin' I picked up on th' way here." He smiled. Shizuka giggled, taking out a strawberry tart.

"Jonouchi, you're going to make me fat!" She giggled. Jou laughed.

"Shizuka, you couldn't gain weight of your life depended on it." Shizuka giggled, handing him a Copenhagen. They were his favorites. Jou took it, grinning as he sat down beside her.

"Oh hush you!" She smiled. Jou chuckled, taking a bite of his treat.

"Ne, how've you been? Mom's been all stressed with ya here 'n all." He said. Shizuka smiled.

"Not too bad. Honda visits me everyday to keep me company." Jou's eye twitched at that. Ever since 'Katsu' had told him there was no hope of her going out with him, he'd taken a liking to Shizuka. Which he wasn't too pleased about.

"Grrr…that jerk…" He growled. Shizuka giggled.

"Jealous?" Jou flushed, chewing his pastry with a little more vehemence.

"No!" Shizuka tittered.

"I was only joking, oniichan…" Jou flushed.

"Oh." He rubbed the back of his head. "Eh…I talked about the….uh…you-know-what with Anz…" He murmured. Shizuka nodded.

"And how did that go?"

"…Let's just say we both agreed and that our parents disagreed." Jou muttered. Shizuka sighed.

"Oh Oniichan…" She smiled sympathetically. "But you don't *have* to get married until you're older, right? And maybe, by then, kaasan will change her mind!" Jou sighed.

"Doubt it." Shizuka pouted.

"I'm trying to be helpful!" Jou smiled meekly.

"I know, I know." He rubbed his arm. "'S' jus'…well, I guess I might kinda like someone else, and-" Shizuka grinned.

"I bet I know who it is!!" She interrupted, beaming. "Kaiba!" Jou went beet-red, falling backwards off the bed.

"Ack!!" He shook his head furiously. "No, I don't **like**-like him!" He blushed. Shizuka giggled, not believing him one bit. He rubbed the back of his head, grinning forcefully.

"YOU try bein' a guy stuck in a girl's body! Ugh! You have so many damn hormones and mood swings!!" Shizuka couldn't help but laugh at her older brother's rant.

"Oniichan, I AM a girl!" She reminded him. Jou rubbed the back of his head.

"Tch. Dunno how you can stand it, tho'." Shizuka laughed again.

"Oh oniichan! You nut!" She covered her mouth with her hand. Jou flushed a nice shade of pink, fidgeting with his hands. Shizuka was about to say something, when the Television in her room suddenly turned on without warning.

"Welcome all duelists!" Kaiba's cocky, smirking mug appeared on the screen. Jou and Shizuka blinked.

"Nani…?"

"I'm glad you had the _wits_ to show up for tonight's announcement." He sneered. "You are all elite duelists, and as such, my new, Duel Monsters Tournament will have a few…new rules. For starters, you will be dueling with these," He held up a large duel-board. "State-of-the-art duel disk projectors. All participants in the Tournament must register, because in one week from today, my Battle City begins!" He sneered again, his image disappearing and leaving the screen blank.

(A/N: Okay, so I left out lots, but screw that! XP it would take too long!!)

There was a moment of silence, before…

"That jerk's so full of himself!" He growled vehemently. "The *wits* ta show up??! He's got some nerve…" He glared at the blank TV screen. Shizuka smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sure Kaiba's just doing that to get the duelists excited! Besides, it would a great opportunity to try out your new deck!" She reminded him. Jou snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah! An' now that I got enough fer that 'Black Dragon Priestess of the Moon' card, I'll kick Kaiba's ass!" He grinned semi-evilly. Shizuka sweatdropped.

"Oniichan, your language!" He grinned sheepishly.

"Gomen nasai…" He rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, I'm gonna go buy th' card, alright? Then I can quit that lame-ass job!" He said. The cuss-word earned him another frown. "Ah! Gomen! Gomen!" He sweatdropped again.

***********************************

"Didja hear 'bout Kaiba's new tournament Yuge?" Jou asked as he grabbed his books from his locker, placing them in his book bag. Yuugi nodded.

"I got a special invite from Kaiba last night." Yuugi nodded. Jou blinked.

"Special invite??" Yuugi nodded.

"Yeah. Lots of people got them!" He said. "Didn't you?" Jou scowled.

"No. Th' jerk probably *conveniently* forgot 'bout me." He grumbled. Yuugi smiled.

"Well, even so, you have more than enough rare cards to compete!" Yuugi said with reassurance. Jou nodded with a grin.

"'Specially wit my new 'Dragon Priestess' card!" He grinned. "I'll kick his ass!"

"But Kaiba's a really advanced duelist, Jonouchi! And with all this new rules…"

Jou smirked, holding up his card triumphantly. "But nothin'! Wit my new card, I'll kick his ass!" He gloated.

"Is that so, *puppy*?" Kaiba sneered, coming up from behind and looming over him menacingly. Jou turned around with a glare, putting him face-to-face with Seto's shoulders.

"I'm not a damn dog, Kaiba!" He growled, his card put away safely as he clenched his fists tightly.

"Oh really? That growl certainly _did_ prove your point then, didn't it?" He smirked. Jou flushed, gritting his teeth.

"Teme-" Jou began. But Kaiba smirked, waving his finger in a 'tsk'ing motion.

"Now, now, pup. You should treat me with respect if you even wish to _enter_ my tournament." He grinned. "After all, this tournament's for those _above_ a third-rate duelists' level." He sneered. Jou's face burned with anger.

"I am SO gonna kick yer lyin', cheatin' primly-puss jackass!" Jou yelled, making move to swing his fist at him in anger. Kaiba easily caught his arm, keeping him from moving with a smirk.

"How pathetic, you little mongrel. You're so weak." He sneered. Jou flushed angrily, pulling his arm back.

"Shut UP!" Jou yelled. Kaiba smirked, and tossed him an azure collar interwoven with white.

"A collar for the mutt." He said at Jou's confused look. Jou looked up with a glare.

"I think this is _your_ collar, Kaiba." He grinned. "Or should I call you Mr. Giz-" Kaiba cut him off abruptly with a knee in the stomach. Jou's eyes widened as a strangled gasp left his lips, before his doubled over, clutching his stomach with both hands as he gritted his teeth from the pain.

"Jonouchi-kun!" Yuugi gasped, running to his side immediately. "Jonouchi! Are you okay??" He asked worriedly. Jou grunted. That HURT!

"T….Te-me….." He gasped, trying to force some air back into his lungs. Kaiba smirked.

"Next time, try to stick to your promises and 'friendship' crap before you go insulting me," He said as he turned to leave. "Oh," He added with a grin. "Good luck on _trying_ to get into my Battle City Tournament, dog-boy." And then he was gone.

Yuugi scowled at the direction Kaiba had left in.

"You okay, Jou-kun…?" He asked worriedly, helping him into a sitting position, not so much hunched-over. Jou nodded, wincing.

"Yeah…." He gritted his teeth. "Jus gotta lil' wind knocked outta me…" He took a few more shallow breaths, because it hurt too much to take deep ones. He stood a few minuets later. "I'm cool," He said with a slight wince. Yuugi frowned.

"Jou-kun, you're still hurt! You should go to the nurse's office!" He said. Jou shook his head with a smile.

"I'm fine, Yuge." He assured him. "It's last block, anyways. I don' want ya late, so just go ahead a' me an' tell Kadae-baba that I'll be right there." Yuugi couldn't stifle his giggle at Jou's name for their History Teacher, Mrs. Babashu.

"Okay Jou-kun." He nodded with a smile. "But don't be too late, okay?" Jou nodded.

"I know, Yuge!" He said. "Be there in a few!" Yuugi nodded, running off to class.

Jou let out a sigh as Yuugi left, lying back against the wall with a groan. Did Kaiba have to hit him that HARD?!

"Bastard…" He grumbled, and began making his way to his History class.

*************************************

Yuugi, Anzu, Honda and Jou were all excited as they made their way into one of the specified shops that held duel disks. Yuugi was the first to walk over to the man behind the counter.

"Hi! We'd like to see if we qualify for the Battle City tournament." He smiled. He nodded.

"Alright, state your names."

"Yuugi Mutou."

"Jonouchi Katsuya." There was a minuet of pause, before he looked up.

"Yuugi Mutou qualifies, as you have five stars." He handed him a duel disk. Yuugi smiled.

"Thanks!" Jou frowned.

"Hey! Whatta 'bout me??" He looked over with a blink.

"You don't qualify, sorry."  
  


"WHAT?! Whadda ya mean I don't qualify for the Battle City Tournament!?" Jou yelled angrily at the man behind the counter. He waved his hands in defense at the enraged blonde.

"I don't make the rules! You need at least four stars to enter, and your duel status says you only have two!" Jou's eyes twitched.

"T-TWO?!" His eyes widened. "ARGH!! Kaiba's fixed this damn tournament so I can't enter!!" He yelled in frustration. Anzu, Honda, and Yuugi sweatdropped.

"Calm down, Jou-kun! I'm sure Kaiba never meant for-"

"Like HELL Yuge! You saw him threaten me about his stupid tournament!" Jou fumed.

The man at the counter watched their dispute with a smirk. 'Yuugi has the item my master desires…and some very rare cards…but this, 'Jonouchi Katsuya'…' He typed up his name again. Two stars. 'Hmm…'

"Excuse me Mr. Jonouchi, but perhaps your duelist status is not completely up-to-date." He offered with a fake, meek smile. "Could you tell me your rarest card?" Jonouchi nodded, digging through his pocket to find his deck. He produced his Black Dragon Priestess of the Moon card.

"Here. I dunno how rare it is, tho'." He shrugged. The man at the counter nearly fainted.

"Th-that's almost as rare as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!!" He cried. "That MORE than qualifies you for the tournament!" Jou grinned.

"Awright!! Workin' at that damn shop actually paid off!" He grinned, taking his duel disk from the clerk. "Thanks, man!" He stuffed his card back into his pocket, and held up his Duel Disk in triumph. "Yeah! Battle City Finals, here I come!" He cheered.

His watched beeped, signifying it was now 6PM.

"Crud! Hey, I gotta get home b'fore my mom freaks out. See ya later!" He waved, dashing off. Yuugi nodded.

"Just remember the Battle City Tournament starts tomorrow!" He called after his blonde friend.

*************************

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" Jou cursed as he hurriedly ran across the street, nearly getting hit by several cars. He ignored their honking horns and yells of anger. "I KNEW I shouldn't a' stopped for some chow!" He ran harder, box with his duel disk tucked securely under one arm.

"Stop right there, Jonouchi!" Jou scowled as several robed figures appeared seemingly out of nowhere in the shadows of the alley.

"Whadda ya want?" He growled, hand balled into fists as he glared. One of the robed figures stepped forwards.

"You have a card we desire. Now hand it over!" He ordered. Jou glared.

"Hell no! Get yer own cards!!" He yelled. The figure smirked.

"Then we shall duel for it, weakling!" He challenged. Jou gritted his teeth. They were asking for it…

"No way, freaks!" He yelled vehemently.

"You have no choice, by Battle City rules!" He sneered. Jou smirked back.

"Yeah? Well if ya haven't noticed, th' tournament doesn' start 'till _tomorrow_!" He grinned. "Now get outta my way! I havfta be somewhere!" He made move to shove past them.

But all they did was push him back; and roughly, too. Jou grunted as his hit the pavement, wincing as he held his head.

"Jerk! What was THAT for?!" He yelled angrily. A low string of chuckles were heard from all them all.

"You WILL give us your card, Jonouchi Katsuya. Whether it is voluntary or not." He grinned malevolently. Jou gritted his teeth.

"Then yer gonna hafta fight me for it, freaks!" Jou snapped. A second later, he wished he hadn't.

"Very well." They began stalking closer, somehow having created a ring around him when Jou had not been looking.

"Aw crap…" Jou muttered, glancing around him. There were, like, seven of them, and only one of him! Not fair!! "…any chance you'll give up and leave me alone if I say I'm sorry?" Jou asked with a weak grin, though he knew they probably wouldn't.

They just laughed menacingly.

"I guess not…okay then! Come an' get me!" He said, taking a fighting stance. And they did.

Jou ducked away from the first punch that came from behind, managing to roll out of the circle. Yes! Ha! Ha! No more circle, losers! His inner cheering didn't last long as they all rushed towards him.

It became somewhat a dance, though the cliché could not be called as such.

Duck, punch, roll to the side, barely miss getting smashed, duck, punch, punch, roll, duck, roll, duck, punch, duck, punch, punch.

Jou was getting tired pretty fast, and there were still some robed-figures left.

'Well, at least four of them wouldn't be much of a problem anymore,' He thought as he panted for breath. They knew he was tired, and like a tiger circling its prey, they attacked.

Jonouchi was unprepared, however, for the strong arms that covered his mouth, and encircled his upper body, preventing him from moving. Jou struggled, giving his cries of anger and irritation, when the fist punch hit him squarely in the gut. He cried out into the hand, his voice once more muffled as his eyes shut tightly in pain.

"Yield to us, duelist." The person holding him still said in a deep, almost foreign voice. Jou shook his head, growling. "Then you will suffer." Jou cried out again and again as the punches continued. By the time they had paused to admire their 'work', his captor had to hold him up, and Jou's body refused to stand on its own, it was so painful.

Jou's eyes were clenched shut tightly as he struggled to remain consciousness. No way he'd let them get his card! He literally went through HELL to get it! Jou couldn't help the groan that left his lips as he sagged even more. He felt like he was going to puke…

"Heh…he's barely even conscious. Let's get his card, and return to Master Marik…" The 'leader' figure grinned. The one behind Jou still held him, just in case he tried any last-minuet escape moves as the robed figure lifted one limp arm that blocked his way to the blonde's pocket. He reached for it, and was just about to grab it, when a spotlight shone down on them.

"What?!" He growled, using his arm to shield him from the harsh light. Even Jou looked up numbly, a small trail of blood coming from his mouth.

"Hold it right there, you freaks!" A youthful voice yelled. Through his off-kilter vision, Jou was dully aware that it looked like…Mokuba…?

The robes chuckled.

"A kid? Just go home, junior; before you get hurt--or worse." They threatened.

"I don't think so, Gurus Hunter." A sneering, 'I'm the god of this Earth, so better damn well not mess with me' voice said as its owner walked forth. Jou wasn't conscious to see it, though, as he groaned, slumping in his captor's grip.

"Seto Kaiba!" They gasped. But one grinned.

"Now we shall take your Egyptian God card as well!" He said. Kaiba smirked.

"Hah. Not likely." And with that, he kneed the Gurus Hunter in the stomach, effectively sending him to the ground. Only three stood, and when several bodyguards appeared behind Kaiba, they knew their chances were slim to none, especially since they were armed with firearms.

The Gurus Hunter holding Jou released him, leaving lying on the concrete ground.

"Don't think you've won, Kaiba! Master will be after your card, too!" They growled, before fading away into the shadows.

"Seto! Jou's hurt!" Mokuba yelled, running over to the unconscious blonde duelist. Kaiba made no indication that he cared, but walked over. "We've gotta help him, Seto." Mokuba said. He looked back. "Please? I know you don't like him very much…but he's hurt!"

Kaiba let out a quiet growl. As much as he hated himself for this…

"Whatever. Just get the mutt in the car." He growled, turning away. Mokuba smiled.

"Thanks, Niisama."

************************************************************

^_____________________^ Yay!! I finished chapter sixteen!! Woo-ho! Lol. I'm so proud of myself. XD

I hope you liked it, even if it took some time to update….^^;; I had two softball tournaments in a row, and then homework, friends, and drawing! I'm doing my best, though! Honest!

Rasuki: ^__^ It's true, you know. She's been working her butt off.

Yume: *Rolls eyes* Tch. Yeah, right. She's just being a lazy ass, working on her msn group!  
  
Ozark: Nyah! *Sticks out tongue*

R&R, kudasai!


	17. Training the Mutt

Katsuya One Half.

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

******************************

Konnichiwa, mina-san! Yay me! I FINALLY got to updating this!!! Who-hoo!!! XD About time, too! I didn't really work very hard on this, so it may be a little crappy.

IMPORTANT!!!

I have been grounded by my baka kaasan for going on the computer at 7AM, so until I move out, I'll be away from ff.net. I'll make updates, yes, but not very frequent ones, okies? DERN YOU, KAASAN!!

**********************

Chapter Seventeen: Training the Mutt.

**********************

Pain was the first thing that registered in Jonouchi's mind as he came to. The next was the feeling of being carried by someone. He groaned in pain, creaking his eyes open. His vision was off-centred, but he could make out the dull outline of…

"K-Kaiba...?" He gaped. Kaiba looked down with a scowl.

"Shut up." Was all he said to him. Jou glared weakly at him, but closed his eyes again. He was so tired... He slowly began to relax into Kaiba's embrace, the weariness of everything that had happened finally taking its toll on his weary body. He was just about to doze off when he was dropped none-to-gracefully onto what appeared to be a...bed?

"Whadda...?" He blinked, opening his eyes sleepily. Kaiba was smirking.

"Sorry to wake you, Mongrel." He smirked, and by his tone, Jou knew he didn't really mean it. Jou sat up, wincing.

"Itai...where am I?" He asked, looking around. Kaiba cast a glance over at the blonde from his place at his computer. 'When did he move there...?' Jou blinked.

"Mokuba found you beat up by some Gurus Hunters." He answered simply. Jou frowned.

"Oh yeah...they were after my cards... My card!" He cried out, making move to jump out of bed. Kaiba stopped him with a glare.

"It's in your pocket, Mutt. Right where you left it." He said. Jou flushed deeply in embarrassment.

"Oh." Kaiba just shook his head, snorting.

"Dumb mutt..." Jou glared.

"Bakayaro..." Both glared at the other, neither blinking. Kind of like a staring contest. But when Jonouchi moved to get into a more comfortable position, he cringed in pain, holding his side. This caused Kaiba's frown to deepen.

"Mutt, lift up your shirt." Jou gaped at him, blushing heavily.

"Wh-what?! Kaiba, I ain't like that!!" He cried out, backing away slightly. This caused him to cry out slightly once more. Kaiba glared.

"You idiot. Those Gurus Hunters kicked your ass. You might have a bruised rib, now take off your shirt." He ordered. Jou glared, grinding his teeth together as he flushed. Kaiba glared back. "Do it. Now." He commanded.

Blushing angrily, and albeit reluctantly, Jonouchi did as he was told. And it wasn't the most beautiful sight ever. Though he was well built, and a tad skinny, his chest and abdomen were covered in a mass or dark brown and blue bruises. Jonouchi looked to the side, scowling.

Kaiba's eyes widened slightly. "Holy fuck...what the hell happened to you?!" He asked, surprised. (Though he wouldn't admit it).

"I ain't hurt that much." He said stubbornly. Kaiba glared fiercely.

"Jonouchi Katsuya, you are indeed, hurt." He growled. "You probably have a whole LOT of broken ribs!" He said. And as an after thought, he added, "And there is no such word as, 'ain't'. Its 'I'm not'." Jou bristled.

"Shut up!" He snapped, sitting cross-legged, his arms resting on his ankles. He glared darkly at the CEO before him. "An' I'm not stupid, ya jerk! I don' need yer stupid Grammar lessons!" He said hotly.

Kaiba snorted. "Wait here, Inu-baka." He said, standing. "Be a good dog and don't leave the room." He commanded.

"WHAT?! You jerk!!" Jou yelled, and went to punch him. But all that did was cause him to cry out in pain, and fall onto his stomach on the bed. Kaiba sighed.

"Stupid mutt...just wait here, and don't move." Jou glared, and tried to rouse himself from his position. He winced in pain as soon as he made the attempt, though. 'Ookay...maybe I'll just lie here for a bit...' He thought with a sighed, flopping down and resisting the attempt to get up and get out of there. He didn't like being this weak around Kaiba, especially since the cerulean-eyed teen was going to be such an ass about it.

It was not five minutes later, when Kaiba returned with a small bowl of water, a towel, bandages, and a small bowl of instant-ramen. He didn't look very happy, his usual scowl on his face. Jou looked up, and blinked.

"...Kaiba...?" He blinked. Was all that...for him? Kaiba ignored him, however, and placed it down on the nightstand beside them.

"Can you get up, or do I have to help you?" He said coldly. Jou's face hardened again.

"Urusai, baka..." He growled. He tried once more to get up on his own, and ended up biting his lower lips to stifle his cries of pain. 'Maybe I do have a broken rib or somethin'...' He thought.

Kaiba just shook his head and sighed, and, surprisingly enough, gently wrapped his arms around his chest and stomach, and lifted him into a sitting position. Jou blushed, looking at him with a slightly surprised expression on his face.

"Now don't move, mutt." He ordered, taking the water-soaked towel in his hand, and running it slowly across the gash across Jou's chest. He hadn't even remembered getting that... Jou blushed heavily, and flinched slightly when a bout of pain flitted through him.

"K-Kaiba..." He flushed. Why was he doing this?? Kaiba didn't care about him...

Kaiba looked up, his usual cold face on. "Shut up." He said, wiping the cut with the warm towel. Jou just frowned, and averted his eyes as Kaiba finished cleaning up the rest of the blood. "Raise your arms above your head." He said bluntly, taking the bandage now.

Jou did so, silent and his cheeks a dusty red.

"Hey, um...Kaiba?" He asked as Kaiba began wrapping the bandage around his stomach. All that came as an answer from the brunet was an, 'Mm hmm?'. Jou looked upwards, an embarrassed expression upon his face.

"Can...can I ask why yer bein' so nice ta me? I mean, we're not exactly the best a' friends..." Kaiba looked up for a second, then going back down to his work as he moved up higher with the bandage.

"Even I don't kick a puppy while he's down," He said. A small smirk formed on his lips. "Besides," he began. "A Master needs to care for his little Bitch..." The next second, Kaiba had been successfully punched in the face, and tackled to the floor by Jou; which wasn't exactly the best thing for him, since he yelped in pain as soon as they landed, himself atop Kaiba.

"You stupid dog!!" Kaiba hissed, one eye shut in pain. He'd landed, head first on the floor. "Get off me!" Jou flushed, looking down at the CEO under him.

"I...I can't!" He said, blushing deeply. They were just a little *too* close for comfort, right then. Kaiba glared.

"Get off, before I MAKE you get off!" Jou flushed, shaking his head.

"But I can't! It hurts too much to even sit up!!" Kaiba growled.

"I don't care! Get-"

"Ack! No, stoppit Kaiba!!" Jou yelped as the said CEO began to move him.

"-Off!" There was another crash, and suddenly...

Jou winced. Kaiba'd pushed him right onto the ground, and... He opened his eyes, and they were wide in an instant.

KAIBA WAS KISSING HIM!!!

Kaiba was no better off. When he'd pushed Jonouchi off, the blonde's hand had been clutching Kaiba's shirt, overall causing him to fall on top of him, and inadvertently causing them to kiss.

"Mrph!!" Jou cried, his voice muffled by the kiss as he just stared at the CEO. 'Ack!! Kaiba, get off me!!' He thought, a dusty pink coming to his cheeks as the situation was becoming increasingly...heated.

Kaiba instantly pulled back, giving a sound of surprise as he fell backwards.

"You...you idiot!" He sputtered, wiping his mouth. Though he didn't, and probably wouldn't ever admit, the blond had very soft and delicate lips. Kind of like a rose's... 'No!! No! No! No! I am NOT like that, and I do NOT like him!!' Kaiba thought sternly, the tiniest hints of a blush to his own cheeks.

"M-me?! Y-you were the one that f-flipped us over!!" Jou blushed, unable to move from his pained position on his back. Kaiba glared.

"If you had just let go of my coat,"

"Baka!! I'm injured!! I COULDN'T get off you by sitting up! You should have waited or something!!" Jou interrupted, wincing as he tried to sit up. Okay, he was a REALLY slow learner...but Kaiba was asking for it...

"If you hadn't have tackled me-"

"If you hadn't of called me your bitch, this wouldn't be an issue you pervert!"

"I didn't call you my bitch!"

"Yes you did! You called me a bitch, and you said I was your fuckin' dog, Kaiba! Then ya even said ya were my master!! Which you're NOT, by the way!" He snapped, flushing.

Kaiba sneered.

"By the way you keep going on about this, you'd think you actually **wanted** to be my bitch..." He smirked. Jou went a deep shade of red.

"WHAT?!" Kaiba smirked.

"It makes perfect sense. Going with me to China, flashing your body around like some slut..." Jou tried to tackle him, but cried out sharply in pain AGAIN as he fell short of Kaiba, instead landing on his lap, his face over something rather...large??

Kaiba flushed, pushing Jonouchi off him.

"You stupid mutt!! Don't you learn anything?!" He cried half angry, half shocked. Jou blushed heavily, now lain back against the bedpost. He glared at the CEO.

"*I'm* not the one with the hard-on, ya asshole!" Jou snapped. Kaiba gritted his teeth.

"Shut. Up."

"Hell no! You listen ta me, ya prick!" Jou began. "First a' all, I ain't no mutt, dog, puppy, mongrel, or nuthin'! Second, I ain't yer damn bitch, and you're not my master!" Jou growled. Kaiba was smirking by the end of his sentence.

"Oh really? You don't seem to realize just who is in charge here, Mutt." He smirked. "You're injured, completely at my mercy, and on top of that, *you* are in *my* house. *I* am the Master here." He sneered. Jou gritted his teeth, glaring.

"Oh yeah, smart ass?" He growled. "Then prove it, ya prick!"

That was what Kaiba had been waiting to hear. He'd show that little blond mutt to respect him.

"Hn. Very well, Jonouchi." He smirked in that evil way that says, 'oh you are soooo screwed'. "But a note of advice," He said, walking over to the blond, who was still glaring. "Think before you act." He smirked, and grabbed Jou's arm. Jou growled, but yelped when he was suddenly thrown onto the bed with a harsh jerk to his arm.

"Itai!" He yelped as he landed on his back. "Kaiba, you ass!!" But Kaiba just smirked.

"Silence. You will speak when commanded, mongrel." He sneered, and got onto the bed, atop Jonouchi.

Jou blinked, suddenly wary of the weird glint in the CEO's azure eyes.

"Uh...Kaiba? Um...what are you doing?" He asked uneasily, trying to squirm out from under him. But Kaiba smirked, pinning him by his wrists to the bed.

"Showing you that you're just a good-for nothing dog, with a loud mouth and no respect." He said coolly, leaning down to whisper the harsh words in his ear. Jou gritted his teeth.

"C'mon Kaiba, get offa me already, okay?" He growled, becoming increasingly uneasy. 'What's up with Kaiba?! He's actin' totally weird, here!!'

"Hmmm...No, I don't think I will." He smirked, and used one hand to pin his wrists to the bed as he moved the other down to run along the blonde's arm, down through his hair, and to grip his chin. "Now stay." He smirked, right before he pressed his lips to the blonde's in a bruising kiss.

Jou froze, eyes going wide. 'WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING?!' Jou gave a muffled sound of protest, struggling against him. 'Get off me Kaiba!! Oh, I am *SO* pounding yer ass!!'

But Kaiba only smirked into the kiss. He'd show the mutt who was the Master around here...mmm...and have some fun doing it, too. He hadn't been laid in a while, and the blonde might prove to be a nice substitute. After all, he was half-girl, anyways. And it wasn't like he actually *liked* the mutt...right?

Jou kept his struggles up fiercely. He didn't want this!! Why would Kaiba just stop already?!

But all the actions did was to further Kaiba's lust and amusement. He finally pulled away, and smirked.

"Did you think I was fooling around, mutt? I was serious when I said I was going to teach you to obey your Master." Jou glared up at the blue-eyed teen, flushed and breathless.

"You-you ass!! Let me up right now!"

"No, I don't think I will. You seem to enjoy this, as well." Kaiba smirked. Jou growled.

**(*WARNING: This scene contains mature situations, and should not be viewed by those under the age of at least 14. Which is how old I am. XD YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!)**

"No I don't, you pervert!! Now let me up!!" Jou snapped vehemently. Kaiba just smirked, and trailed his free hand down to more southern regions on the blonde. Jou gasped, arching slightly with a blush. "Yuh-you bast-tard!" He panted, blushing.

Kaiba smirked. "I think you liked that..." He smirked, and repeated the action. Jou gritted his teeth, giving a muffled cry of pleasure.

"St-stop..." He panted, eyes shut as Kaiba rubbed him through his pants. "J-just stop..." He'd ask him to stop, but he wasn't going to beg. Katsuya Jonouchi did *NOT* beg.

*Eight minutes later*

"Oh GOD!" Jou moaned, arching again. "Oh god, please...please Kaiba, AH!" He could feel him. All over him, his body. "AH!! GODDAMNIT, KAIBA!!" He cried out more sharply, as Kaiba hit him harder. "Please, please, please—KAIBA!!" He cried out, going rigid. White exploded before his eyes, momentarily blinding him. He fell back against the bed, sweaty, hot, flushed, and out of breath.

Kaiba smirked, and lay down beside him. "I told you. I am your Master, and you are my Bitch."

"Sh...Shut up..." Jou mumbled weakly, trying to get himself under control. Kaiba snorted.

"Hn. Don't talk back to your Master, Mutt." Jou glared slightly.

"Yer...yer not my Master…" He panted.

"Then I'll just have to teach you another lesson, then." Kaiba said with a smirk. Jou looked over, a disbelieving look on his face.

"Wha...?? No, Kaiba, I-" Seconds later, he was moaning again.

******************************************************************************

^^;; Whew!! That was...well, difficult to write! Believe it or not, I've been trying to write this since May... @___@ Urghle... It wash difficult! With being grounded, going on vacation, and RPing with Vera, things have been hectic! :P I hope you enjoyed this chappie, though!

…………….And dun ask about the whole change in Kaiba's attitude. It was inspired by my friend, okies? ;; Ish his fault!!

Mmmm.…. but Jou makes such a gooood UKE!!! *Drools and melts*


	18. Upshot

Katsuya One Half.

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yu-Gi-Oh is © of Kazuki Takahashi.

*************

*YAAAAAWANS* Hello, peeps! ^_^ Another updated! O.O Finally! XD And I ish here with some announcements!

1) Jou was not exactly, 'raped' in the last chappie, okies? It wash consensual between both Seto and Jou at the end. ;; And the beginning of the second time.

2) OO OMG!!! Watashi no kaasan MIGHT let me back on her compy!! I just hafta be good, and not go on for 5-6 months!!! *BEAMS* I ish so HAPPY!!!!! ^_~ Wish me luckies!

******************

Chapter Eighteen: Upshot.

******************

Time: The Morning after.

Place: Seto Kaiba's Bedroom.

Katsu smiled contently, nuzzling into the warm heat surrounding her body. She hadn't felt this content in a long time... With a soft sigh, she softly kissed her lover's chest.

She froze.

'...OH SHIT!!!!!!!!!' Her eyes flew open, wide and full of shock.

She. Was. In. Seto. Kaiba's. Bed!!!!!!!!!!!

Luckily, her sudden movement hadn't awoken the sleeping CEO. He looked less...intimidating when asleep, but still seemed to have a sense of authority about him. She also noticed his arms were wrapped around her, and they were both naked. 'Oh. Shit.' She thought in horror. But then the worst part sunk in.

She was a GIRL!!

"Eep!" She yelped, nearly fainting. She...she was a girl!! And...and she KNEW Kaiba and she had... CRAP!!! She quickly squirmed from Kaiba's warm embrace, careful not to wake him as she scrambled to get up. "Itai!" She winced, biting her lip as her upper chest reminded her of her broken or bruised ribs. She wasn't sure which.

Flinching with every step, she managed to find the remnants of her clothes scattered about. She quickly pulled on her boxers and pants, then shirt. She half-wished she had a bra or something, but she just wanted to get out of there.

Limping, she managed to go down the hall. But that was as far as she got, before she was instantly lost. 'Which way...?' She wondered frantically. She had to get out before Kaiba woke up... She had to find someone to help her...

"Miss?" Katsu jumped, startled as some placed their hand on her shoulder. But it was only a maid. "Miss, are you alright?" She asked. Katsu swallowed, nodding shakily.

"U-um...y-yes." She squeaked. "C-could you please tell me where the exit is?" She asked feebly. The maid smiled, and nodded.

"Yes. Just go down that hallway, and down the stairs. The door is in the room to the left." She said, pointing to the right.

"Thanks." Katsu said. The maid smiled and curtsied, before leaving to go about her daily chores. Honestly, did Mr. Kaiba have no respect for his guests?

Katsu hurried as best she could, whimpering slightly as a rather large bout of pain caused her to stumble, and fall to her knees. This wasn't happening... She sniffled, wiping her eyes. "I have to find Yuugi... He'll know what to do." She decided, pulling herself to her feet. She just had to get to his house... Then she'd be okay...

**************

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Yuugi groaned, blinking sleepily as he lifted his face from his pillow. Who was banging at the door at... He checked his clock. '5:45 in the morning?!' He wondered in disbelief. It was barely light out!! Who the heck could THAT be??

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Yuugi grumbled annoyedly, but dragged himself out of bed, and down to the Turtle Game Shop front door. "Who's there...?" He murmured sleepily. "It's only 5AM..." He said, opening the door as he unlocked it.

"Yuugi..." Katsu whimpered, one arm holding her ribs in pain as tears cascaded from her wet, honey eyes. Yuugi gasped.

"K-Katsu!! Are you okay??" He asked worriedly. He gasped when he saw the bruises on her arms. "You're hurt!" He cried. Katsu sniffled.

"Please...help me..." She pleaded, right before she felt light-headed, and suddenly pitched forwards, unconscious.

"Aah!" Yuugi yelped, hurrying to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Yuugi...? What's going on?" Sugoroku asked as he walked up behind him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Yuugi looked back with worried eyes.

"It's my friend, Katsu! She's hurt, and she just collapsed!!" Sugoroku's eyes widened.

"We've got to get her to a hospital right away!" He said. "You make sure she's still breathing, and I'll call the ambulance." She said.

"Right!" Yuugi nodded. As he grandpa ran off, he looked down at the unconscious girl. "Katsu... What could have happened to you...?"

****************

"Ugh...did a truck run over me or somethin'...?" Katsu moaned in pain as she slowly began to awaken, opening her eyes a crack.

"Katsu!!" Someone cried. Katsu was suddenly jerked awake as she was hugged tightly. She yelped, gritting her teeth. "Oh crap! Sorry!" Honda apologized, quickly letting her go. Katsu blinked, looking up.

"Huh...? Honda? Where the heck did you come from?" She asked in confusion. Honda, Yuugi, Anzu, and Ryou were all there...

"You're in the hospital, Katsu." Yuugi explained. "You just collapsed at our front door, so we called an ambulance." Katsu blinked, before the events of everything that had happened hit her.

"Oh god..." She whispered, feeling like she was two inches tall. "Then...it wasn't all just a bad dream." She whispered softly.

"What happened, Katsu?" Anzu asked worriedly. She knew Jou could handle himself...er, herself just fine...

"I..." Katsu looked to the side.

"Katsuya!!" They all blinked as Katsu's mom rushed into the room, eyes wet and red from tears that rolled down her face. She ran up to Katsu, hugging her tightly. "Oh Katsuya! Shizuka and I were so worried when you didn't come home last night, and when we heard you were in the hospital...! Are you okay??" She asked worriedly. Katsu blushed, flinching slightly.

"Ouch!! Mom!!" Katsu groaned. "Leggo already!" Ayame pulled back, a worried look in her eyes. "I'm okay!" She scowled slightly. Everyone but Anzu blinked.

"Uh...Mrs. Jonouchi, why exactly are you here...? And why did Katsu call you, 'mom'?" Honda blinked. Katsu gulped. 'Shit...'

"What do you mean, Honda? Didn't Katsuya tell you?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"Tell us what?" Ryou blinked.

"Nothing!" Katsu interrupted, wincing slightly from her outburst.

"But Katsuya, you didn't even tell them-" Ayame began. Katsu made a frantic 'shh!'ing motion to her mother.

"Mom!! Shh!!" She hissed.

"What going on??" Honda blinked. "Aren't you Katsu's Aunt??" Ayame shook her head.

"Not at all, Honda! I'm his mother!" She said. They just stared.

"Um...Mrs. Jonouchi, Katsu's a girl..." Yuugi said slowly, not quite sure if she was exactly 'sane'. Anzu looked at Katsu, who seemed ready to shrivel up and die right then.

"Right now, anyway." Ayame said. "I can't believe Jonouchi didn't tell you earlier!" She looked back at Katsu. "Shame on you, Katsuya Jonouchi!" Katsu froze, her eyes widening.

"Mom!!!" She blushed heavily. Yuugi, Ryou and Honda just stared.

"Yuh-you're...JOU?!" They all burst out. Katsu just covered her face with her hands.

"You weren't supposed to tell them, mom!!!" She cried in exasperation. Ayame frowned.

"I think your friends deserve to know, Katsuya! What kind of friend would keep something like this from their closest friends??"

"Anzu knew!" She snapped back. All eyes went to Anzu, who grinned sheepishly.

"You knew?!" Honda cried. Anzu nodded meekly.

"Um...yes." She said.

"Why didn't you tell us before that Jonouchi was a transvestite?!" Honda demanded. Katsu, Anzu, and Ayame stared.

"Wh...WHAT?!" Katsu cried angrily, an angry blush rising to her cheeks. "I AM NOT A TRANSVESTITE!!!!" She yelled vehemently.

"You're dressed as a girl!!" Honda yelled back. "Man, Jonouchi!! You could have at least TOLD me!!!" He cried. "I-I was _hittin'_ on you!!! Gross!!!" He groaned. Katsu glared, gritting her teeth.

"You idiot!!! These aren't fake!!" Katsuya yelled angrily, pulling up her shirt. Yuugi, Honda, and Ryou all blushed, mouths hanging open as they got a rather up-front view of Katsu's chest.

"Katsuya Jonouchi, pull your shirt down this instant!!" Ayame yelled. Katsu complied, scowling the whole while. That left Honda, Yuugi, and Ryou with looks of disbelief on their faces. Honda had a nosebleed.

"H-holy shit!!!!" He cried, gaping at her. "You were a girl this whole time?! Aaagh!! You saw us naked!!!" He cried. Katsu's eyes twitched.

"I'm *NOT* a girl, you bastard!" She yelled angrily. "I just am right now!!" She cried. Yuugi gulped, looking away with a blush.

"U-um...so...uh...how does this...um...exactly *work*?" He asked embarrassedly. Katsu sighed heavily, lying back with another wince.

"Long story short, I fell in a cursed spring in China, and now whenever I get cold water on me, I turn into a girl. Happy?" She asked with a heavy sigh, scowling to the side.

"So...so you're a guy, AND girl?" Honda asked, rubbing the back of his head. "Wow..." Katsu glared.

"What?" She snapped. Honda grinned.

"So that means you can-" He began with a perverted grin.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" Katsu yelled, flushing angrily. "Get those perverted thoughts out of your head, before I do it for you!!" She threatened. Honda grinned sheepishly, waving his hands in defence.

"Heh, gomen..."

"I'm sure..." She muttered, scowling. Ryou ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes, well, now that we've got that dealt with," He began. "Could you tell us how you came to be in such a ragged state?" He asked in concern. Katsu sighed.

"Yeah, sure..." She muttered. "I was on my way home last night, when these jerks in robes came an' attacked me." She said bitterly. "They were after my new card, that Black Dragon Priestess one. They were 'Gurus Hunters' or somethin'." She said. "Anyway, they beat me up, an' that's how I got like this." She said.

"But...your wounds were all bandaged when you got to my house." Yuugi began. Katsu looked to the side. 'Kaiba...'

"I...well, Kaiba kind of...um...saved me." She muttered, looking to the side. Honda snickered.

"Your Knight in shining armour?" Katsu shot him a look, and he shut up instantly.

"Kaiba...helped you??" Anzu asked in disbelief. Katsu flushed lightly, nodding.

"Yeah." She muttered. In more ways than one, if you count their...'session' as helping. "He took me ta his place an' helped." She said.

"Uh...no offence, but you let him look at your-" Honda began.

"I WAS A GUY, YOU IDIOT!!" She yelled angrily. Honda gave a meek, 'oh'. She huffed, closing her eyes momentarily. "I left this mornin' an' went ta your house, Yuge." She sighed.

"Soooo...how did you become a girl, then?" Honda asked after a moment of silence.

"...I don't know. I just woke up, and I was a girl." She said, leaving out the fact that she woke up in Kaiba's bed.

"At least you weren't hurt too bad..." Ayame said with a small smile. "The doctors ran some tests, and you just have a few cracked ribs, and some bruises. It seems Mr. Kaiba took care of that nasty gash quite well." She said. Katsu flushed.

"Yeah..." She said. They blinked.

"Um...are you feeling unwell, Jonouchi?" Ryou asked gently. Katsu blinked, and looked up.

"Huh? Oh, ya, 'M fine..." She muttered.

"Katsuya...?" Ayame asked slowly. Katsu just sighed.

"Can I have some hot water? I just want to be a guy again right now." She mumbled. The realization of what she and Kaiba had done was flooding back to her with a vengeance.

"Hot water does that?" Honda blinked. Anzu nodded.

"Yep. And cold water makes him...er, her a girl." She said.

"I'll go get some, then." Ayame said as she left the room with a smile. Katsu gave an exasperated sigh.

"Too much crap happens to me..." She sighed. "Er...Yuge, did th' doc say anythin'...well, else about me?" Katsu asked, looking over at her short friend. Yuugi blinked.

"Like what? He just said that you had some cracked ribs, and should get lots of rest." He said. Katsu's spirits lifted.

"Nothin' else?" She asked hopefully.

"Um...well, I don't think so... Why?" He asked. Katsu blinked, then blushed.

"Ah hah hah! No reason!" She grinned nervously. '*PLEASE* don't let me be pregnant!!' She thought inwardly with a cringe.

"You sure? You're acting miiiighty suspicious if you ask me..." Honda murmured, eying her suspiciously. Katsu frowned, sweatdropping slightly.

"Honda, my face is up here..." She growled.

"Oh! Heh heh...right!" He grinned sheepishly, looking up from her chest region. Katsu just glared. "But anyway, what're you so concerned about, huh? What aren't ya tellin' us?" Honda questioned. Katsu blushed.

"Nothin'! I didn' do nuthin with Kaiba!" She cried, waving her hands in defence. They all just kind of stared at her.

"...What exactly do you mean, 'you didn't do anything with Kaiba'?" Anzu asked, giving him an odd look. Katsu swallowed.

"U-um...I...didn' wake up in his bed this morning if that's what you mean." She said, grinning meekly.

Silence.

And then... "WHAT?!" They all cried. Katsu flinched slightly, grinning nervously.

"Ah hah hah…" She laughed uneasily. "I...kinda accidentally woke up in his bed this morning...?" She offered hopefully.

"YOU SLEPT WITH KAIBA?!" Honda cried in disbelief. "You HATE him!!! Why would you rather sleep with him as a girl, than me?!" Katsu just stared.

"...Right..." Anzu sighed. "But anyway, how the heck did *that* happen, hmm?" She smirked. Katsu blushed profusely.

"It just did, okay? I wasn't even a girl fer it, neither, okay?" She said. More stares.

"YOU'RE GAY?!" Katsu sweatdropped.

"No!! It just...kind of happened!" She blushed. "An' I'm not *that* way, alright?!" She snapped vehemently. More of an argument was about to break out, when there was a knocking at the door.

"Um...is there a Miss Katsu Jonouchi here...?" A doctor asked, interrupting their conversation. They all looked over.

"That would be me." Katsu said, raising her hand slightly. "What's up?" She asked.

"Well, we are happy to tell you that you can leave today, but we'd like to run some more tests on you. Your ribs were just cracked, luckily." He said. Katsu sighed in relief.

"Thanks, doc." She said. He fidgeted slightly.

"There's one more thing, Miss Jonouchi." He said. She blinked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure if you know this, but were is signs of sexual activity when we examined you." He began. Katsu blushed.

"Uh, yeah, I know that..." She mumbled. "It was...er...consensual." She assured him, while the others just snickered.

"Oh! Well, then you won't be too surprised to hear that you may be pregnant." He smiled. Katsu blanched.

**_"WHAT?!"_** She screeched.

*************************************************************

^______~ Yay! Chapter Eighteen ish finished! XD And with some oh-so-plot-twistingnessness, too! Lol. Poor, poor Jou-kun. XD And I know she/he is a little young for pregnancy, but screw that! ¬¬ Ish my story 'nayways.

^_~ But don't think this'll effect the Battle City arch anytime soon, kies? *Grins* I still have much evile plans...

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

-Ozark the MoonHead.


	19. Pregnant

Katsuya One Half.

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yu-Gi-Oh is © of Kazuki Takahashi.

***************************************************************

*Waves* 'Allo, peeps! How ish you all? I ish doing okies! J I FINALLY got around to writing this! XD Ish a miracle!

But before we start the chappie, some things must be said first:

To the person who recently flamed me: **I DUN GIVE A SHIT IF YOU DUN LIKE YAOI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, WHY THE HELL DID YOU READ IT? IT *DID* SAY IT *WAS* YAOI! ARE YOU *THAT* STUPID, OR DID YOU JUST READ IT TO FLAME ME?!**

^__^ I feel much better!

And, this ish to all me buds at school: **AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP TELLING ME TO UPDATE ALL THE TIME!!! ;; DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH STRESS THIS IS CAUSING ME?! I DON'T WANT TO END UP BACK AT THAT MENTAL INSTITIUTION AGAIN!! BUT THAT MIGHT HAPPEN IF YOU ALWAYS ASK ME, "OZARK, WHY AREN'T YOU UPDATING? WHEN WILL YOU UPDATE?" @____@ YOU'RE DRIVING ME NUTS!!! **

**_____ I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!**

Finally.….

**WAHOO!! OVER 450 REVIEWS!! THANKS YOU *SO* MUCH, REVIEWERS! YOUR SUPPORT AND PRAISE REALLY HELPS ME GET ALONG WITH THIS STORY! **^________^****

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

** EXCEPT FOR THAT AMA THAT FLAMED ME… =____= SHINEI…**

*******************

Chapter Nineteen: Pregnant.

*******************

The doctor blinked at Katsu, mildly confused. "I thought you knew..." Katsu was pale as a sheet, and shook her head.

"N-no...!" She protested, her voice barely audible. "I...I..." How...could it be possible?? She and Kaiba had only done that last night, and she wasn't even sure that she had been a girl when they did that!

"Then...you did not intend to get pregnant?" He asked slowly. Katsu shook her head.

"No...!"

He gave a slight frown. "Oh...I'm...sorry, Miss Jonouchi." He said. "If there's anything I can do..." He began.

Katsu's eyes burned with anger as she glared at him.

"Get out!!" She screamed. Everyone jumped, surprised with her reaction. "All of you!! Get the hell out right now!!" She yelled.

The doctor practically scrambled from the room, but the others were less willing.

"Katsuya," Her mother began. Katsu whipped her head around to glare death at her with tear-filled eyes.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" Ayame gasped, eyes widening.

"But Jou-" Yuugi began. Katsu gritted her teeth, wheeling around to face him.

"GET OUT!!!!!!!" She screeched fiercely. They all quickly rushed from the room, leaving a very enraged, female, Katsuya Jonouchi.

As soon as they left, she broke down. Tears spilled from her eyes as she hugged her knees to her hurting chest. "No..." She sobbed. "No no no…" She couldn't be pregnant! She was a guy! This...it couldn't be happening!! More tears rolled down her face as she continued to cry into her knees.

"I hate you..." She sobbed to no one in particular. "I HATE you..." Of course, it was obvious that she was referring to Kaiba. "You...you bastard...!" She whimpered, clutching her legs tightly. "I wish I had never let you help me..."

It was many hours later, when she had cried and cursed Kaiba, when exhaustion finally over came her, and she collapsed into a deep sleep.

********************

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Seto Kaiba growled in annoyance as his alarm proceeded to go off, and with a loud SMACK, it was successfully shut off. Honestly, why the hell did he even bother setting the damn thing on a Sunday?

Deciding to drop the subject for now, Kaiba rolled over in bed, searching for his bedmate. It was his great surprise that Jonouchi was missing, even greater that he could've even WALKED after last night...! 'Probably in the bathroom or something...' He thought with a smirk. 'Of course, that was probably very painful... Might as well call and check, anyway.'

"Mrgh...Mutt?" Kaiba called out sleepily as he opened one eye to gaze around the room. He blinked as he discovered Jonouchi to be nowhere in the vicinity. "What...?" He frowned, sitting up. Where was he...? Sitting up, he found that even his clothes were gone. His gaze hardened. "Jonouchi?" He called again, hoping that perhaps the blond would respond to his real name. No such luck.

Kaiba climbed out of bed, now most definitely more awake, and pulled on his boxers, and silk bathrobe. He checked the bathroom, and the second room, just to make sure. No blond mutt. Scowling, he walked over to the intercom. "Did a blond-haired boy leave the estate this morning?" He asked crossly.

"No Sir," Replied one of the maids. "But a young woman left early this morning, about an hour and a half ago." She informed him. Kaiba cursed, and shut off the comm. link.

"Stupid mongrel! How the hell did he get past my guards?!" He hissed. "He'll just hurt himself even more if-" He froze, what the maid had said registering in his mind. 'Young...woman?!' He thought, eyes widening. "Kuso! That damned mutt…!" He growled angrily. 'The Mutt probably heard me ordering the guards to keep him there, so he snuck out as Katsu... Crap!'

"Great..." He muttered, holding a hand to his face. 'What the hell was wrong with me last night...?' He wondered angrily. 'I don't even *like* guys! And I certainly don't like that damned dog!' He let out a heavy sigh. "Isn't this fucking peachy?" He muttered crossly. 'I don't even know *why* I did that!! Great! That dumb mutt is bound to tell his friends about last night! Argh!!'

Seto Kaiba was royally screwed.

***********************

Three hours later, Katsu was still sleeping. Ayame and the gang had moved back in, but were keeping their voices low. Katsu looked like she needed every minute of the rest she was getting.

"Man...I can't believe it..." Honda murmured. "Jonouchi—pregnant!" Anzu and Yuugi nodded.

"Yeah... Poor guy... I mean, first he was cursed, then Shizuka broke her leg, then he was attacked by those Gurus Hunters, and now this..." Anzu said softly.

"And don't forget about Kaiba," Yuugi added. "For all we know, this kid could be his." A silence passed throughout the room.

"...Damn." Honda muttered. "Jou must feel like crap right now..."

"I should never had let them go to that damned spring..." Ayame murmured softly. "All of this is my fault..." She said.

"Mrs. Jonouchi, you didn't know something like this would happen! It's not your fault!" Anzu said.

"My son is a girl, and my daughter is a fox!" Ayame cried. "This IS my fault!!" She burst out crying, burying her face in her hands. Anzu sighed, and did her best to comfort her.

"I guess this has ta go in the definite 'weird' category, huh?" Honda offered. Ryou, Yuugi, and Anzu glared. "Geez! Sorry I said anything..." He muttered.

There was silence for a long while, the only sounds being Ayame's soft sobs, and Anzu's comforting words. Then...

"Hey, shouldn't someone phone Kaiba?" All eyes fell upon Honda again. "Uh...I mean, this is probably his kid, since Jou hasn't, like, screwed with anyone else." Anzu made a face as Ayame stared.

"Honda!!"

"What?? It's true!" He protested. "Someone SHOULD call though!" They all looked around at one another. Who would call him? He didn't really like any of them in particular...

"I'll do it." Ryou offered. "I mean, Kaiba has no personal grudge against me, right? I don't think he'd mind too much." He gave a slight smile. Yuugi nodded.

"Arigato, Ryou-kun." He smiled. Ryou nodded, and left the room as silently as possible. The nearly-albino walked down the hall, past the many rooms, doctors, and nurses. Finally, he found a payphone. He quickly inserted his phone card, and dialled the Kaiba Mansion's number.

It rang three times, before a maid picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi, Kaiba Residence!" She greeted happily. This surprised Ryou, since he had expected them to be less cheerful, considering her employer.

"Oh! Hi, I'm looking for Seto Kaiba." He said just as happily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but Mr. Kaiba just left." She said. Ryou blinked.

"Do you know where he went?" He asked.

"May I ask who's calling, first?" She asked.

"I'm Ryou! Ryou Bakura. I'm in his class at school." He said.

"Well, then Mr. Kaiba left in search of his guest, Miss Katsu Jonouchi." She said. "I don't know where exactly, but I can give you his mobile number."

"That'd be great!" Ryou nodded with a smile.

"It's 081-546-8739." She said. Ryou thanked her, and hung up.

"Well, now all I have to do is phone his cell, then." Ryou inserted his phone card again, and dialled his number. It barely rung even once, when it was answered.

"Kaiba."

"Kaiba? It's Ryou; I'm calling-" He was cut short by Kaiba.

"How did you get this number?" He growled out, obviously miffed about Katsu's disappearance.

"One of the maids gave it to me but-" He was cut off yet again.

"Those damned maids... I swear I'm going to fire ever last one of them...!" he paused, and then continued. "What the hell do you want?" He growled.

"Well, it's about Katsu-" Again, cut off.

"Katsu?! Where the HELL is he?!" He growled, forgetting that the others supposedly, 'didn't know' about Jonouchi.

"Kaiba, calm down!" Ryou began. "Jonouchi's here, at the hospital, but-" Yet again, cut off.

"WHAT?!" He cried. Ryou was sure he'd given his driver a heart attack with that last cry.

"Kaiba, just let me explain!" Ryou cried into the phone. His voice had been a little louder than necessary, and many of the people in the hospital stared at him. Ryou flushed, waving with a sheepish grin.

"...Fine." Kaiba muttered. Ryou gave a relieved sigh.

"We know all about Jonouchi-kun and Katsu, for starters." There was an audible breath from Kaiba, and Ryou took it as his cue to continue. "He, er, _she_ is here at Domino Hospital with some cracked ribs, and a few bruises." Kaiba grunted his acknowledgement. "But, um, Kaiba...there's something else..."

"What?" He snapped irrelatively. Ryou took a deep breath, and broke the news.

"Kaiba, the doctor says he, er, she's pregnant." He said. There was a long period of silence after that. "Um...Kaiba?" He asked hesitantly.

"There's no way." He growled out dangerously. "There's no FUCKING way he could be pregnant." He seethed. Ryou was a bit taken back by his response.

"But Kaiba, the tests the doctor said-" He began.

"That's bullshit!" He yelled.

"We know that you and Jou were, erm...intimate, Kaiba! And we know you're the only one he did that with!" Ryou protested.

"The hell he is!! Last night was the only time we did that!" He growled out. "There's no fucking possible way for that to be true!" Though he privately thought to himself, 'The Mutt was a virgin?! Shit!'

"The tests were positive, Kaiba! Katsuya Jonouchi is pregnant!" Ryou yelled into the phone. He got stares from all around in the room. He blushed furiously. Kaiba was silent. "Um, well, yeah. She is, and there's no doubt about it." Ryou mumbled.

"Damned mutt..." Kaiba cursed. "Fine. I'll be there in ten minutes, tops." He said, and hung up. Ryou blinked, before sighing and hanging up.

"I hope Jou's gonna take this well..." He muttered.

**************************************************************************************

^_________^ And there's chapter Nineteen! Yaynessness! XD

This chapter is officially dedicated to Emilu. I miss you more than words can say, and I hope to be on the net again soon. Love yas mucho!

-Ozark the MoonHead.


	20. Parental Problems

Katsuya One Half.

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yu-Gi-Oh is © of Kazuki Takahashi.

I do not own Ranma ½. Ranma ½ is © of Rumiko Takahashi.

**********************************

Well, I hash a few announcements for you! ^__^

1) I've gotten my computer privileges back! I get 1 hour a day on weekends!! WOOOT!!!!!!!!!!

2) I'm actually updating in less than a month! O__O OMG!! XD

3) I hopefully plan to finish this story by February 2004.

**There's even a MAJOR twist to the story I betcha ya DIDN'T see coming!!**

And without further ado, I give you:

*******************************

Chapter Twenty: Parental Problems.

*******************************

"YOU BASTARD!! YOU _FUCKING_ BASTARD!!" Katsu screamed at Kaiba.

The young CEO had arrived not two minutes ago, and instantly barged into Katsu's room, mad as a hornet. Not to say Katsu herself wasn't any better. It had only taken one glance at each other, before they attempted to kill one another.

"Oh? So you're blaming all this on *me*?!" Kaiba growled angrily. "It's not MY fault that it would affect you as a girl! You were a guy!!" Katsu growled, before throwing another random object towards his head, which he barely managed to avoid.

"And THAT makes it okay?! I'm going to KILL you!!" She screamed. Kaiba glared, a clock skimming by his head.

"Look, I don't give a shit about you, but you are NOT having that child, Jonouchi Katsuya!" He growled. Katsu glared murder at him.

"What do you propose I do, you asshole?! No way in hell am I going through surgery!"

"You are if I say you are, you worthless mongrel!" He snapped. Katsu threw her food tray at him for that.

"Screw you, you fucking bastard! This is all YOUR fault! You and your stupid tournament, you and yer STUPID hormones! Burn in hell!!" She yelled fiercely, this time effectively hitting him with a mug. Of course, it only hit Kaiba's shoulder, but he was still pissed enough to slap her. That ceased everything.

Katsuya froze, eyes wide as she clutched her stinging cheek. There was a look of shock on her face as she felt it throb in a dull sting.

"Now would you calm the *fuck* down, and shut up?!" Kaiba panted angrily. "If you just get the abortion, we can forget this ever happened, and I can get on with my tournament." He said. Katsuya looking down, her free hand clenched tightly and trembling. He frowned. "What?" She didn't loo up.

Giving and exasperated sigh, he tilted her head up, only to get a big surprise.

Katsu had silent tears running down her face as she stared at him with weary, honey eyes. He blinked, eyes widening. "Wh-what??" He hissed. "Why are you crying?" She didn't answer. "The hell?! Stop that!" He growled. But she didn't and the tears kept falling.

This was a situation Kaiba had never been in, and he sure felt awkward right then. "Just…just stop crying already!" He said, a slight stutter to his words as he blinked again.

"Why…" She whimpered. "Why do you treat me likes this? I'm not some toy you can just throw around, Kaiba!" She looked at him with angry eyes, but still crying. "I have feelings too! And this is partly your fault, so you had better take responsibility for this!" Kaiba just stared.

"Wh-where the hell did that come from?!" He cried. "And no way will I take responsibility for something like this! How the hell should I have known you'd get pregnant?!"

"Well, I didn't either, so we have to do something about this!" Katsu snapped. "I-I'm not getting an abortion." She said defiantly.

Kaiba blanched.

"Wh-what did you say?!" He cried. Katsu met him eye for eye, in a dead glare.

"I. Will. Not. Get. An. Abortion." She said defiantly. "Want me to spell it out for you, Seto Kaiba?" She said, wiping her eyes with another glare. Kaiba was damn well near livid at that.

"The hell?! I can't be a father!! I have too much to do! I have a company to manage, and a younger brother I'm already looking out for! Not to mention this tournament I'm hosting!!" He cried. "I don't have *time* to be a father!" He said angrily. Katsu huffed.

"Then don't be! You don't have to be any part of this child's life whatsoever! I can look after it on my own, you pompous prick!" She said harshly.

"You?? Look after a child? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" He snorted. "You can barely look after yourself, especially right now!" He sneered. "What makes you think you could look after a child on your own, hmm?" He asked. Katsu stared him right in the eye.

"Because I don't give up when a challenge is presented to me, Seto Kaiba. And I know I'll have the support of all my _friends_ to boot." She said, her tone dead serious. "And if you'd rather desert you CHILD, than help me at all, that's your choice." She said. Kaiba stared at her. That didn't sound like the Jonouchi Katsuya he knew in the slightest. He, er, she was no longer the rash, hotheaded teenager with no sense of respect, but a sensible young man, er, woman. He let out a heavy sigh, glaring to the side.

"I don't give up, Jonouchi. You should know that by now." Katsu blinked at him was he really going to…? "I'll…help you out." He growled out finally. Katsu smirked.

"Feh. What if I don't want your help?" Kaiba stared at her in utter shock.

"The fuck?! Weren't you just the one harping on me for not helping you out?!" He cried angrily. She waved a finger, obviously amused.

"No, I was just saying you're too lazy to actually take responsibility for something like this. I never said that I needed your help." Kaiba's eyes twitched.

"You little-"

There came a knock at the door as a doctor peeked his head through.

"Is there a Miss Katsuya Jonouchi in the room?" He asked. Both Kaiba and Katsu looked over.

"Uh…that's me." She said, blinking. He walked in entirely.

"Well, I have some news for you that you might want to hear in private." He said. Katsu blinked.

"About what?" She asked.

"Well, it concerns your being pregnant…" He said. Katsu blinked once more, but nodded.

"Sure."

There was a moment of pause.

"Kaiba, get the hell out of my room." She growled. Kaiba snorted.

"Anything that he can say to you, can be said to me." Katsu's eye twitched.

"Look you prick," She began.

"I'm the father, so I should be able to hear." He growled out. Katsu gritted her teeth.

"Get out, or-"

"He may stay if he wishes." The doctor pointed out. "If he really is the father, that is." He said in response to the glare Katsu sent his way.

"…Fine." Katsu muttered finally, with a smirk from Kaiba.

"Mutt." Kaiba sneered.

"Ass." Katsu snot back. The doctor coughed to catch their attention again.

"Now, this concerns your recent tests, about the pregnancy…"

******************************

"Hey, it got pretty quiet after the doc went in," Honda said. "Think they killed him?" He joked. Anzu, Ryou and Yuugi glared at him. "What?? I'm just trying to lighten the mood!" He said defensively. "You heard Kaiba an' Jou tryin' ta kill each other just as well as I did!"

"Yeah, but it's none of our business, anyway Honda." Anzu reminded him. "I'm just glad Ayame calmed down enough to get some rest in the next room…" She murmured. "She's been through so much…" The other nodded their agreement.

Ryou glanced at the clock. "Oh! Yuugi, the tournament starts in just an hour!" He gasped. Yuugi blinked, looking up.

"But Ryou, I couldn't go to something like that now! Jou needs us here for support!" He said.

"Aw, come on, Yuge!" Honda said. "You really should go! I mean, it'll take your mind off of everything that's happened!" He reasoned.

"But-" Yuugi was about to protest, when the doctor walked out of the room. They all rushed over immediately.

"Is Jou-er, Katsu okay??" Anzu asked worriedly. The doctor smiled.

"Yes, she's going to be fine. In fact, I believe Mr. Kaiba said he'd take her home, too." He said.

"THE Seto Kaiba said that??" Honda blinked, just as surprised as everyone else in the room. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, I believe so. They were also discussing something to do with the news I gave them." He said, right before walking off.

"What news did he tell them??" Ryou asked, voicing everyone's current thought at the moment.

"I don't know. Let's go ask Jou about it." Yuugi suggested. They all nodded their agreement, and knocked on the door.

"Jou? Can we come in?" Anzu asked hesitantly, not sure if it was still as dangerous as it had been previously.

"Uh…yeah, sure come in!" Katsu called. They all slowly walked in.

Kaiba was standing in the corner, as impassive as usual, and Katsu was looking in much better spirits than before, sitting in her hospital bed. "Hey guys." She said, giving a meek smile. "Sorry 'bout earlier…"

"It's okay, Jonouchi!" Yuugi nodded with a smile. "We know you were upset." Katsu rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah…heh, sorry again." She said.

"We understand, Jou." Ryou smiled.

"So what did the doc say??" Honda said, interrupting them all again. Katsu sweatdropped. Predictable Honda…

"That's none of your business, Hiroto." Kaiba said from his corner of the room. Honda glared.

"Hey, we have a right ta know about this as much as you, ya jerk." Katsu rolled her eyes. Definitely Honda.

"Lay off, man. Kaiba's just pissed. Like always." She smirked. Kaiba snorted, rolling his eyes with a muttered, 'stupid dog'.

"So?? What did he tell you??" Honda asked eagerly. Katsu sighed.

"Somethin' about screwin' up their tests." She grinned. They blinked.

"Tests? They screwed them up??" Honda blinked.

"What the Mutt means is, they mixed up her tests with someone else." Kaiba said. Honda blinked.

"So…? What does that mean?" Katsu sweatdropped at his lack of intelligence.

"It means that-" Katsu froze for a second. Wait…she didn't NEED to tell them…and it'd be great payback for Kaiba… "That I didn't really have cracked ribs!" She said with a grin. Kaiba stared at her in absolute horror. "They're just bruised!"

"Why you-" Kaiba made moved strangle her. "That's not what he said!!" Lucky for her, Ryou and Honda held him back. Katsu stuck out her tongue at him.

"Is too. He DID say they weren't cracked, just bruised." Well, he DID! Kaiba gritted his teeth.

"That's only half the truth, you stupid dog!!" He shot back. Katsu just grinned impishly at him. The others, needless to say, were more than confused.

"…?"

"Tell them before I kill you!" Kaiba hissed, shoving Honda and Ryou off of him. Katsu snorted.

"Fine, ruin all my fun…" She said. "The doc said that they screwed up my pregnancy tests with some other patient here." She grinned. "I'm baby-free." She said.

"SERIOUSLY?!" They all cried in shock, wide-eyed. Katsu grinned.

"Yup! Ha ha! Back to bein' a guy it is for me!" She said cheerfully.

"I can't believe they did that though!!" Yuugi said, still shocked. "They could get sued for something like that! Not to mention everything you went through!" He said. Katsu just shrugged.

"Eh, wasn't their fault. There's a million an' one people here, and they said someone here had th' exact same symptoms an' ev'rythin'." She said. They just gaped as Kaiba watched them with a smirk.

"I'll expect to see you, Mutt, and you, Mutou, at the tournament in one hour." He smirked, and left.

Instantly Katsu was bombarded with questions, all on how the hell everything had just taken place.

"Guys! Guys! Just calm down, jeez!" She said. "Th' first thing I wanna do, more than anythin' else right now, is turn back into a guy." She said with a sigh. "So just get me some hot water, and I'll answer all yer questions then, kay?"

*************************************

Jonouchi Katsuya had officially won his six locator cards. His duels with Espa Roba, Weevil Underwood, and Mako Tsunami had each won him a precious Locator Card, and a new Duel Monsters card.

He received Jinzo from Espa, Insect Queen from Weevil, and Fortress Whale and Legendary Fisherman from Mako. He was set for the finals!

"An' then I'll take on that stuck-up jerk Kaiba!" He grinned, marching along proudly with his six cards.

"Ya, way to go, Jou." Anzu nodded with a smile.

"I must say I'm very impressed." Sugoroku nodded as well. "You certainly have improved a lot since I last saw you duel, Jonouchi."

"Heh, thanks Gramps." Jou grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "But I couldn't 'a done it without your guys' support." He said honestly. "Thanks."

"It was no problem Jou, we-Ohmigosh!!" Anzu suddenly cried in shock.

"What?? What's wrong??" Jou asked, looking over.

"Ryou!" Anzu cried, rushing over to where a cream-haired, tanned teen dressed in a sleeveless, purple shirt and baish khakis was supporting their friend on his shoulder. He had golden jewellery all over him. He had a neck brace, earrings, and two long gold armbands. Even his shirt had gold chains on it.

"Do you know him?" The teen asked, looking at them as the rushed over. Jou nodded.

"Ya! That's our bud, Ryou! Man, what happened to him??" Jou gasped, kneeling down by him.

"I don't know," The boy answered truthfully. "I just found him like this." He said, motioning to the limp body of the near-albino and his bleeding arm. "He's been bleeding really badly though."

"We've got to get him to a hospital!" Sugoroku said. Anzu nodded, and immediately called for a cab with her cell phone.

"Help's on the way." She nodded to them.

"Great." The boy said, allowing Jou to support the white-haired boy on his own shoulder.

The cab arrived almost instantly, and Anzu and Sugoroku piled in with Bakura.

"We'll take him to the hospital." Anzu said. Jou blinked.

"Wha? What about-"

"Don't worry." Anzu assured him. "You need to get to the finals before all the spots are filled up. Don't worry about us." She assured him. Jou nodded.

"Yeah, okay. Just take good care o' Ryou!" He said as they drove off. That accomplished, Jou turned back to the nameless teen. "Hey man, thanks for all yer help." He said with a grin. "I'm Katsuya Jonouchi, but everyone calls me 'Jou'." He said, holding his hand out. The other teen smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Jou. I'm Namu." He said as he shook Jou's hand. Jou grinned.

"Hey, nice ta meetcha, Namu. An' thanks for all your help with Ryou." He said. Namu shook his head.

"I was only trying to help." He smiled. That's when Jou spied his duel disk.

"Huh? Hey, are you a duellist too?" He asked, pointing to the Battle City duel disk projector. Namu looked down at his arm.

"Yes, I am." He rubbed the back of his head with a smiled. "I'm afraid I'm not very good, though." Jou grinned, proudly holding up his own.

"I've already won six Locator Cards, Namu. I'm goin' straight ta th' finals." He boasted. Namu chuckled.

"My, that's impressive." He looked Jou over slightly. "Say, aren't you the same Katsuya Jonouchi that has that rare, 'Black Dragon Priestess of the Moon' card?" He asked curiously. Jou grinned.

"Yep! Th' only one o' it's kind!" He said, holding up the card proudly. "It cost a lot, though." He said sheepishly. "I had ta work at a dead-end job for, like, three months ta save up even a _quarter_ of what it cost. Th' store owner gave me a good deal on it, tho'." He said.

"Wow, that was very nice of him." Namu said, eyes studying the card.

(A/N: The card actually cost $1200 US, but the storeowner gave Jou a break. I was just too lazy to add that in! ^^;; Sorry!)

Jou nodded. "Yeah!" He placed it back in his deck. "But I gotta hurry up an' get ta th' finals, so I'll catch ya later, okay Namu?" He said with a smile. Namu nodded.

"Sure! Good luck, Jonouchi!" He waved as the blond walked off.

But as soon as Jou had his back turned, 'Namu's' eyes darkened and a sneer formed on his lips. 'That fool has no idea who I really am, and soon his card, and mind will be mine!' Malik Ishtar thought. 'And then I'll take what is rightfully mine! Ha! Ha! Ha!' He looked over to the alleys, and saw his Gurus Hunters waiting and ready. 'Perfect. Be ready, my Gurus Hunters! We will take that wannabe Duellist Jonouchi and his card by force!'

"Hey! Jou! Wait up!" Namu called, running to catch up with the blond. Jou blinked, looking back.

"Eh? What can I do for ya, Namu?" He asked, turning around completely. Namu ran over.

"I was wondering if you could give me some duelling tips." He said. "Since I'm not all, that good." Jou chuckled.

"You bet! I got so many duellin' tips, it'll make your head hurt!" He boasted with a grin. Namu laughed.

"Thanks, this means a lot to me!" Jou nodded.

"No sweat, bud!" He said. Namu suddenly caught a bunch of men in trench coats stalking towards them, surrounding them.

"Jou, look out behind you!" He cried, pointing directly behind the blond. "Oh!" He gasped as he himself was suddenly grabbed.

"Hey! Let him go, ya jerks!!" Jou growled, punching the one holding Namu hostage. Namu quickly dashed to the side, gasping once more.

"Jou!! Look out!" He cried as one brought their hands down behind Jou's head.

"Ah!" He yelped, falling to the ground.

"Jonouchi!" He cried, running over. "Are you okay??" But he inwardly smirked. 'This is all too easy…'

"Ugh…I've been betta…" He said weakly, pushing himself off the hard concrete. He suddenly forced himself to his feet, taking out another guy who'd been about to grab Namu again. "Run, Namu!" He panted. "I'll take care a' these goons!" He said. Namu was about to protest, when he was grabbed from behind, and a hand put over his mouth.

"Mrph!! Mrph!!" Jou blinked, looking back.

"Wha-? Namu!" Namu just shook his head, trying to 'warn' Jou, right before he was knocked unconscious by one of the taller and buffer Gurus Hunters. With a groan of pain, he slumped to the ground. The Hunter holding Namu released him, and he smirked.

"That was too easy." Malik sneered down at the unconscious blond.

"What are your orders, Master Malik?" They asked. Malik smirked.

"Take him back to the ship, and tie him up. I'll deal with him personally." They bowed, and Jou was dragged away into the shadows.

'Soon, Pharaoh.' He thought with a sneer. "Soon all your power will be mine, and I shall rule the world!"

*********************************************************

^______^ and there we go! Chapter Twenty ish finally completed! Woot! XD Betcha didn't expect Jou to turn out NOT to be pregnant, did you?? Huh? Huh?? :P The only one's who'd know are my buddies at school, 'cause I told them. ;; lol.

Thanks for reading!

-Ozark the MoonHead.


	21. No Longer Me

Katsuya One Half.

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yu-Gi-Oh is © of Kazuki Takahashi.

I do not own Ranma ½. Ranma ½ is © of Rumiko Takahashi.

*****************************************************

O__O ANOTHER update!! Scary... I never update this quickly! XD XD XD Oh well! ^_~ Now a few of you have had some questions! Like,

'When will you update your other stories?'

Well, so answer that, I've actually gotten off my fat lazy ass to speak! I dunno what you people consider fat, but oh well…

I've decided that all other stories can be put on hold, while I finish Katsuya One Half. This will make updates easier, my writing better, and you people stop bugging me! XD Just joking!

If you guys didn't bug me to update all the time, I'd probably forget or something… Seriously, I would.

I forgot the alphabet the on the 2nd day of school, my name on the third, how old I was forth, and hell, I've even forgotten my phone number, and where I live! 00;; I have the mental capacity of a goldfish…

XD Boo-yaah! A memory span of two minutes!

But anyway, that's how updates will be until I finish this story. Because I have too many stories unfinished, and that's pissing me off. ^__^ Dun be afraid to tell me to get off my lazy fat ass, okies? I need death threats top keep writing! ;; Well, maybe not exactly, but you know what I mean.

…Hopefully. =P Thanks for reading this, and enjoy!

P.S. As for those of you whom were wondering exactly HOW Jou woke up as a girl the next morning, well, ^_~ that's for later!

****************************

Chapter Twenty-One: No Longer Me.

****************************

"Jonouchi? Jonouchi, is that you??" A worried voice asked, shaking the unconscious for of the blond. There was a soft moan, and slowly, dazed honey eyes began to open.

"Oh my achin' head…" He groaned, wincing and clenching his eyes shut as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Waiting until the pain had dulled some, he wearily opened his eyes.

"Jonouchi…? Are you okay?" A young voice asked. Jou blinked dumbly, only able to make out the hazy outline of a small figure.

"A wha…? Who's there…?" He mumbled. His world was still spinning a little. That's when he became aware of his surroundings. Jou was tied to a wooden chair, right under a spotlight. (This explained why it hurt to open his eyes, as they hadn't adjusted to the dimness yet). The rest of the room was dark, and he couldn't see any father than the light.

"Jonouchi, it's me!" Mokuba said, shaking his shoulders again. Jou groaned in protest.

"I don' know no Coconut…lemme alone…" He mumbled, just wishing for some Advil, or Tylenol. Hell, he'd settle for Morphine if it cured his headache…

Mokuba sweatdropped at the blond's lack of consciousness, shaking him again.

"Jou, wake up! It's Mokuba! As in, Seto's little brother? Hey! Wake up!" He said. Jou just whined.

"My head hurts like shit, okay? Just…shut up fer a bit…" He gritted his teeth. Mokuba sighed heavily.

"Jonouchi, will you at least _try_ to listen properly??" He tried again. The blond did look like he was in pain, but there were more important things going on right now! "It's me, Mokuba! Mo-Ku-Ba! Listen, wake up!!" He said, shaking him a little rougher.

"Argh!! Alright, alright! I'm awake!" Jou snapped, glaring at the younger Kaiba. But of course, this caused him to wince in pain again. "Aw shit, that hurts..." He grumbled. But at least he was properly conscious. Blinking, he looked around. "Huh…? Wat da…? Where the hell am I??" He asked aloud. He caught sight of the young Kaiba. "Mokuba? The hell…? Where's Namu?? An' those Gurus Hunters??" He asked frantically, trying to wrestle out of his bonds. "Grrr! I'll make those creeps sorry they ever messed wit me…" He growled out menacingly.

"Jonouchi, calm down." Mokuba sighed. "We're stuck here." Jou rolled his eyes.

"Well duh! But where is 'here'?" He asked. Mokuba shrugged.

"I don't know. I was ambushed on a roof, and blindfolded. The next thing I know, I'm in here." He said with a shrug. "As for your friend Namu, I didn't see anyone else be put in here with us."

Jou cursed. "Damn! I wonder what they wanted with us, tho'. I mean, if they wanted our cards, why didn't they just take 'em, an' leave us?" He frowned. He tried moving, but found he was still tied up. "Uh…hey, mind untyin' me, Mokuba?" He asked. Mokuba nodded.

"Sure." He moved behind the blond, and began working on the skilfully tied knots.

"So, why'd they kidnap you, huh?" Jou murmured, trying to make conversation as the black-haired youth worked on his restraints. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure, Jou. But I think it has something to do with those Egyptian God Cards that everyone wants. Seto already has Obelisk the Tormentor." He explained. "I think they'll use me, to get to my brother." Jou snorted.

"Serves the jerk right…" He muttered. Mokuba frowned.

"Jonouchi, I don't see why you hate him so much. He hasn't really done anything to you." Mokuba said. "And if you got to know him, I'm sure you'd see how nice he is." Jou snorted again.

"And Hitler's a saint, Mokuba. Yer brother hates me, just as much as I hate him. Besides, even I did try to get ta know 'im, he wouldn't let me." Jou said as he felt one of his wrists become free. He grinned. "Ah, sweet freedom…" Mokuba sighed, and continued working.

"But why do you hate him? It's not like he's ever gone out of his way to…okay, bad example." Mokuba sighed. "But if you really got to know him, I'm sure you'd like him better."

"If at all." Jou retorted. "Face it Mokuba, that guy has serious personal issues." Jou said as he felt himself become totally free once more. "Ha! Much better!" he grinned, rubbing his wrists. "Hurt like a bitch, tho'." Mokuba just frowned.

"You seemed to like him a lot last night though…" Jou froze, eyes widening.

"Wh-wha-what??" He stammered, gawking at the young Kaiba. Mokuba grinned.

"Well, I DO have a room across from Seto's, Jonouchi. It was kinda hard not ta here you and Seto." He admitted. Jou blushed a bright, cherry red.

"Nothing happened!" He flushed brilliantly. Mokuba smirked.

"And your phrase, 'Oh GOD Seto…'," He pretended to moan. "Had nothing to do with that?" Jou just blushed.

"…Shut up." He mumbled. "Let's…just try ta find a way outta here, okay?" He said, trying to change the subject.

"Okay, okay…" Mokuba sighed.

"Good." Jou grumbled as he looked around for any sort of way out.

"…'Ohhh! Give it to me Seto!'."

"Mokuba!!" Jou yelled, even redder before. Mokuba just grinned cheesily. "Just stop that!!" He blushed. Mokuba laughed.

"'Ah! Oh! Oh god, PLEASE Seto! Kami!'."

"MOKUBA!!!!!"

***********

Ten minuets later, they had still found no other exit than the heavy steel door. Jou groaned, and leaned against the wall, sliding down to a sitting position.

"This is so NOT what I had wanted to happen today…" He muttered, irked. Mokuba sighed, sitting beside him.

"I hope Seto's okay…" He said softly. After he had teased the blond enough, the seriousness of the situation had begun to settle back in, and he was getting more and more restless. Jou glanced over.

"Hey, it'll be okay Mokuba. If anyone, Seto's da most stubborn an' determined of 'em all. He'll be here in no time ta save ya." He smiled. He hoped he was able to lift the younger boy's spirits some. If things continued on like they were now, their future looked bleak. And from what he knew about Malik and the Gurus Hunters, they would go to any lengths to get what they wanted.

"Really?" He asked softly, looking up with somewhat frightened eyes. Jou nodded.

"I guarantee it, kid." He nodded. Mokuba smiled.

"Thanks, Jonouchi." He said, resting his head against his shoulder. Jou winked.

"No prob, Mokuba."

*************

"Hey, get up you two." A Gurus Hunter said as he pushed open the door. "I got yer-" He was cut off abruptly as Jou and Mokuba ambushed him.

"Take that ya card-swipin' bastard!" Jou growled as he punched the guy's lights out, and Mokuba quickly began tying him up with Jou's old ropes. "C'mon, let's hurry!" Jou said as they quickly stripped the Hunter of his clothes, leaving him only in a shirt and boxers.

Jou quickly pulled on the purple cloak, also taking his shoes, as his bright white ones would surely give them away. Mokuba chuckled as Jou quickly pulled the hood over, and tried to fit his feet in the shoes. "God damnit, why the hell are his shoes so big?!" Jou growled out as he finally managed to get them on.

"Doesn't matter! Now let's go!" Mokuba said. Jou nodded with a grin, and made sure that the former Gurus Hunter was all tied up, before leaving the room, and locking the metal door.

"Just play along, okay?" Jou whispered, right before he picked up Mokuba, and flung him over his shoulder. Mokuba nodded.

"Right!" He instantly went limp, as if unconscious.

Their master plan was a go! It was pure genius, according to Jou. They'd ambush a Gurus Hunter, and steal his robes. Then they'd hastily make their escape, acting as if he was delivering Mokuba to Malik. Then they'd sneak away, and no one would be the wiser. There were only a million things that could go wrong with their perfect plan.

But decided not to dwell on those million things, Jou confidently walked down the long hall, completely and utterly lost. Hell, he wasn't even sure where he was going, but he hoped there was an exit nearby. He walked around without finding any signs of other Gurus Hunters, but then again, they hadn't seen any other doors, either. Until…

"Bingo!" Jou grinned to himself. There was a door at the end of the hallway! Now all he had to do was get there and they were-

"Hey! You!" Called a Hunter from behind.

-As good as caught.

Jou turned around, making sure his face was hidden.

"Yes?" He asked, making his voice deeper and more menacing. The Hunter glared at him.

"Where are you taking that prisoner?" He demanded. Jou gulped, and hoped that the Hunter wouldn't see through him.

"I was instructed to moved the prisoner to another holding cell." He said darkly. The Gurus Hunter glared at him, as if trying to unmask him.

"By whose orders?" He asked suspiciously. Jou blinked. 'Craaaap…!'

"By Master Malik." He growled out. "Has he specified other wise?" He challenged. The Hunter still glared.

"Master Malik's orders specifically specified that the young Kaiba and Jonouchi were to remain here." He said.

"I was instructed otherwise." Jou said back, his mind screaming he was caught.

"Remove your mask." The Hunter ordered. Jou cursed, but did nothing. "Remove your mask." The Hunter ordered angrily. Still, Jou did nothing. "Remove your mask now!" He commanded.

'Damn…' Jou growled. He gently placed Mokuba on the ground, and stood, facing him. The Hunter scowled.

"Well?" Jou went to remove his hood.

The Gurus Hunter gasped as the blond captive was revealed. "You-!" He cried, his face hardening to a glare as he reached for his radio. "The prisoners have broken free! I repeat-" He was cut off as Jou punched him once in the face, then in the gut. The Hunter was down for the count. He quickly smashed the radio.

"Come on Mokuba! Let's go!" Jou cried as sirens began to ring, and red lights flashed. Mokuba nodded, and quickly followed Jou to the end of the hallway. Together they wrenched over the door, and were greeted by…

None other than the same, dark-skinned man that had kidnapped Mokuba. Jou and Mokuba gasped, eyes wide.

"Oh Shit!" Jou cried as he quickly grabbed Mokuba, and pushed him back. "Try to find another exit! I'll buy you some time!" Jou called as he wheeled around to face the large man-and getting hit squarely in the jaw. Jou's eyes went wide and glazed as the forced of the blow sent him crashing into the metal wall with a loud bang.

"Jou!!" Mokuba cried, eyes wide.

Jou coughed, spitting out some blood as he looked at the boy. "Go!" He yelled, right before the man grabbed his shirt collar, and lifted him up.. "Now!!" Mokuba gave a worried look towards the blond, before nodding and turning to run.

"I'll get Niisama and we'll come save you, Jou!!" He promised, before quickly running as fast as he could away from the two.

"You have made a fatal mistake, Jonouchi-sama." He dark-skinned man said menacingly as he slammed Jou up against the wall, causing the blond to cry out in pain. The blond glared defiantly up at the man, both his hands going to clench the arm that held him.

"B-bastard…" He hissed out, before he kneed him in the stomach. The man grunted, his grip faltering from Jou's shirt as he dropped him. Jou grinned in pain, panting. "That'll show ya…" He said, obviously proud that he had managed to wind a guy almost twice his size.

But as the Man got to his feet, he chuckled. "Your fate is sealed, Jonouchi-sama." He said. Jou just blinked.

"Wha…" He trailed off, his eyes widening momentarily as he suddenly felt a numbness creep over his body. He suddenly couldn't move, feel, or think. His eyes lowered so they were half-lidded, and glazed. His tensed body slackened, and his poised fists fell to his side as someone came up behind him. The man before the entranced Jou instantly bowed his head, kneeling.

"Master." He said.

Malik sneered as he walked over to the mindless blond and his obedient servant. He looked the blond over with a sneer. "Such a troublesome little pest." He turned his head when two Gurus Hunters brought a struggling Mokuba back.

"Lemme go! Just wait 'til my brother hears about this! He'll kick your stupid-" Mokuba suddenly went silent as the same magic that had ensnared Jou, took his mind too. His struggles ceased, and he stared ahead of him blankly. The other Hunters bowed to their master as well.

"What shall we do with these two, Master Malik?" They asked in unison. The crème-haired Egyptian smirked evilly.

"I will deal with the blond one. Lock the brat back up. And this time, make sure he stays there." He growled out the last part of his sentence. The two swallowed, and bowed once more.

"Yes Master Malik." They said, and quickly dragged the boy away.

That left Malik and the dark skinned man.

"Rashid, my loyal servant," Malik grinned. "Make sure Jonouchi's deck is made perfect to duel. I don't want this plan to fail." He said. "Use as many cards as necessary." Rashid nodded as he stood.

"Of course, Master." He said, before turned and walking away.

Now it was just Jou, and a psychotic Egyptian with the power to control minds. Lovely.

"Follow me." Malik ordered as he turned, and headed back to his room. Jou followed wordlessly, eyes lifeless. Malik chuckled darkly as the blond obeyed without question, without resistance. Perfect. He walked over to his desk, and pulled out Jou's duel disk.

"From now on, you take orders from, got it?" He smirked at the teen before him. Jou nodded.

"Yes sir." He said, his tone dead and lifeless.

"Excellent." Malik sneered. "Your job will be to duel Yuugi Mutou. Understand?" Jou nodded once more.

"Yes sir. I will duel Yuugi Mutou." He said. Malik's sneer widened. This was perfect.

The Pharaoh's annoying little friend, his obedient a loyal servant. And when poor little Yuugi found his friend, he'd be duelling with him to the death. He grinned at the mere thought, looking at the blond.

Yes, this plan was perfect…

And the blond didn't look all that bad, either. He immediately pinned the boy against the wall, the duel disk forgotten.

****************************

But before Malik was able to steal anything but a few hot kisses from the enslaved blond, he was notified of Yuugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba's soon arrival. Malik growled in anger, reluctantly pulling away from the compliant blond before him. Things like this always happened at the time they were most unwanted!

"Fine. Now get out." He growled at the offending Hunter whom had delivered the message. The Hunter, relived to have his mind still intact, bowed and quickly headed out of there as fast as he could.

Sighing in irritation, Malik looked back over to the slightly flushed blond. "Those worthless fools are such a bother…" He murmured angrily, brushing back some of the blond's hair. "But I needn't get my hands dirty with you around." He purred at the teen, idly sliding one hand down Jou's clothed chest.

"No sir." Jou murmured softly as he accepted the touch of his new master. Malik grinned.

"Good."

All there was to do now was defeat Yuugi, and claim the ultimate power of the Pharaoh… Hmm, and maybe keep his newest mind slave, as well…

**************************************************

^__~ Well, that's chapter twenty-one! I hope you guys liked it! @__@;; It was a bitch to write with a cold…||| But at least it's done! ^__^

Have any story ideas? I'd love 'em! Thanks!

-Ozark the MoonHead.


	22. Seaport Battle

Katsuya One Half.

Author: Ozark the MoonHead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yu-Gi-Oh is © of Kazuki Takahashi.

I do not own Ranma ½. Ranma ½ is © of Rumiko Takahashi.

******************************************************

*Waves* 'Allo peeps! How are you guys doing? =P Kind of a silly question, I know! Buuut…I'm a little weird, too…o0 lol.

First of all, there's the daily business of the crap at the beginning of the chapter you never read! ^_~ (J/K for those of you whom actually do).

I've recently discovered this really awesome site, where you get your own chibi and everything! It's called, 

Try it! ^__^ My user name of that site is ZoeMoonHead, okies? I hope to see you there! ^__^ And if it asks who recommended the site to you, put in that name! Onegai?

Finally, I want to apologize to my bestest buddy, **Vera-chan** for me not being able to call her on two occasions. The area code was all messed up! ^^;; Gomen nasai!

And now to the story!

**************************

Chapter Twenty-Two: Seaport Battle.

**************************

_"You'd better be ready, my mind slave."_ Malik's arrogant tone rang through the blond's head as he stood on Domino Pier, dressed in the traditional purple robes of the rare hunters.

_"I am ready, Master."_ Jou replied lifelessly.

_"Good…Kaiba and that brat Yuugi approach. Now get me their Egyptian God Cards, or else!"_

"Yes sir. Get God Cards…" 

Jou watched with unfeeling eyes as the small figure of a chopper came slowly came into view, the noise having been audible before the actual machine came into view. His face hidden, he waited patiently as both Yami and Kaiba stepped off of the chopper. Both looked extremely pissed.

"Gurus Hunter!" Yami growled angrily. "Where are my friends?!" Jou remained silent, not having been instructed to say anything. "Tell me!" He ordered.

Kaiba was less patient.

He stalked right over to Jou, lifting him up by his shirt collar.

"What have you done with my little brother?!" He hissed through clenched teeth, eyes ablaze with fury. He could not see Jou's face, where shadow was still cast over it. All he could see was the triumphant sneer as Malik assumed control.

**"Ah, Seto Kaiba."** He drawled, his voice a mix of Jou and Malik's. **"Impatient as ever, I see."** Kaiba's eyes widened sizably as the hood fell back, revealing a rather…'possessed' looking Jonouchi.

"Mutt?!" He growled in surprise, releasing his hold on the boy's robes. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He hissed.

"Jonouchi!" Yami cried, rushing over.

**"Not exactly."** He sneered. **"Jonouchi is no longer present. He's gone away."**

"Malik!" Yami growled. "Release my friend this instant!" Malik/Jou just grinned evilly.

**"This is my game now, Little Yuugi. You will do as per my orders, and listen to me!"** He proclaimed, eyes lifeless, yet so full of hate and insanity.

"What the hell has gotten into you?!" Kaiba hissed. Yami scowled as he went to stand beside Kaiba.

"Malik is controlling his mind, Kaiba. That's not Jonouchi speaking. His mind is under the power of the Sennen Rod." Kaiba glared.

"I've had about enough of your hocus pocus nonsense, Yuugi. I told you, I don't believe in all that 'Sennen Items' crap!" He snapped.

**"That same arrogant attitude, Seto Kaiba."** Sneered another voice, sounding younger, and from above. Kaiba and Yami looked up, eyes angry.

"Who's there?" Kaiba demanded.

**"Hello, *brother*."** Mokuba sneered from atop a nearby crate. Kaiba's eyes widened.

"Mokuba!" Yami rested a hand on Kaiba's shoulder as he made move to go over to him.

"That's not your brother, Kaiba. It seems Malik is controlling his mind, too." Kaiba wheeled around to face him with a look of pure rage upon his face.

"Let me go, Yuugi!"

**"Ah, ah, ah!"** Malik/Mokuba waved one finger, a dark, and evil grin upon his face. **"You're playing by my rules now, Kaiba."** He said, hopping down to stand beside Jou.

**"And I have a feeling this game is one you won't refuse."** Jou sneered.

************************

Kaiba and Yami were led over to a large, square dock designed like a picture frame, with a gap of water in the middle. There was a large anchor suspended above the water, and two long chains hanging down from it. Jou and Mokuba were standing just before the entrance of the deadly dock.

**"The rules are quite simple."** Jou said.

**"You each wear one of the leg cuffs, and take your places."** Mokuba said. **"You, Little Yuugi, will duel."** Yami glared, but nodded as he and Jou walked out onto the pier, and took their places.

**"We each have 4000 life points."** Jou explained with a grin. Yami scowled.

"What's the catch, Malik? Why are we wearing these cuffs?" He asked coldly.

**"Ah, I'm glad you asked, Little Yuugi."** Jou grinned. **"The boxers you see at your feet hold a key. The key will unlock your cuffs, but only after your opponent's life points reach zero. You will have thirty seconds to escape, before you are dragged to the bottom of the sea."**

**"However,"** He said, motioning to the counter above them. **"Should the duel last more than 60 minutes, the clasp holding the anchor will drop, dragging you both down. That would automatically declare me the winner."**

"You're insane!" Yami yelled, eyes fierce. "Release my friend this instant!!" Jou chuckled darkly.

**"Sorry Little Yuugi, but these are my rules. And unless you want poor Mokuba to be killed, then you'll do as I say!"** Yami and Kaiba's eyes widened.

"What?!"

**"You see, while I was explaining all the rules,"** Jou grinned, pointing behind Yami at the second dock that was about twenty feet away,

**"Little Mokuba was getting in place."** Mokuba finished, now standing on the edge of the dock, a Gurus Hunter stood by his side, handgun in his hand. Kaiba's eyes widened.

"Mokuba!" Mokuba grinned, shaking his free index finger with a 'tsk'ing motion.

**"Not so fast, Kaiba." **He grinned. **"Should Yuugi refuse to duel, or anyone try to interfere, then poor little Mokuba gets his brains blown out."** He chuckled as the Gurus Hunter lifted the gun to Mokuba's head. Yami's eyes widened.

"No…!"

**"Yes!"** Jou grinned manically.

"You bastards!!" Kaiba yelled, running towards the second dock. The Gurus Hunter cocked the gun, and wrapped his finger around the trigger. Kaiba froze, eyes wide.

"Ah, ah, ah, Seto Kaiba." The green-haired man sneered. "One more step, and the kid's dead." Kaiba glared, hands fisted so tightly they were white, and his teeth gritted. But he stopped, and backed up, to where Yami and Jou's duel was. "Smart boy." The Hunter sneered.

**"And before we begin, I'll even release his mind. I wouldn't want poor Mokuba to miss out on all the fun."** Malik jeered as he released his hold over the young Kaiba. Mokuba's eyes widened and he gasped softly, before swooning forwards onto the dock.

"Ohhh…my head…" He moaned softly, weakly opening his eyes. "What…?" His body felt numb, and his mind heavy. Where…?

"Make one move, and you're dead, kid." The Hunter sneered, gun aimed at the small boy. Mokuba gasped, eyes wide as he was jerked upwards, and forced him back into a big metal chair, where restraints snapped over his wrists and ankles.

"Wha-?! Hey! Lemme go!!" Mokuba cried, struggling to get away. The Hunter sneered, and pressed the gun barrel against his ear.

"I suggest you stay still, kid." Mokuba froze, eyes wide with fear.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba gasped.

"Seto! Help me!!" Mokuba cried, looking a little more than frightened. The Hunter grinned at Kaiba.

"Remember, no sudden movements, Kaiba." He held pressed the gun further against Mokuba's ear.

Kaiba glared death at the man, but didn't move.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba. I can't risk it." He said.

**"Good for you."** Jou smirked. He faced Yami. **"Now, Pharaoh,"** He grinned, eyes wild. **"Let's begin!!"**

**********************************

(A/N: For lack of creativeness, and my being lazy, let's just skip to near the end of the duel, shall we?)

The duel had ten minutes before both Jou and Yuugi were dragged to the bottom of the ocean Jou had but 900 life points, and Yuugi, 1000. There had been several times when Yuugi had nearly freed Jou from Malik's mind control, and it was becoming easier, as Jou began to fight it, and Malik began to lose his control over the blond. Which he was none too pleased about.

"Jou! Please, you have to break free! The timer's almost up!" Yuugi pleaded, looking weak and tired. Jou gazed back at his friend with dazed honey eyes, the Sennen Puzzle around his neck from when Yuugi had given it to him.

"Yu…Yuugi…" He seemed to struggle, just saying the words. Malik was going to make his fight for freedom fierce.

_"Insolent slave!"_ Malik hissed in his mind, forcing more of his will over the blond's. _"You will do as commanded!!!"_ Be raged.

**"I**…no…I WON'T DESTROY YUUGI!!" Jou yelled, now desperately fighting for his mind back.

Malik cursed. 'I don't believe it! I'm losing control AGAIN!!' He held out the Sennen Rod, the eyes on it gleaming dangerously.

_"DO AS I SAY!! USE METEOR OF DESTRUCTION, AND OBLITERATE YUUGI!!"_ Malik screamed in Jou's mind.

"Malik!" Yuugi called, scowling lightly. "There's definitely going to be a loser in this duel, but it's not who you're thinking!" He announced. Jou looked up, face strained. It was half-insane, and half-Jou.

**"Wh**at**…?**" He asked, almost in a growl. Yuugi smiled triumphantly.

"It's not me, and it's not Jou, either! It's YOU, Malik! YOU will lose this duel!" He said, pointing straight at the blond. "You're a coward, always hiding in the shadows, behind your mind slaves. But know this! Jou can't be controlled! Not by you, not by anyone! So that means," He smiled. "You lose."

Malik's eyes widened. 'No!! Everyone can be controlled! Jonouchi, your mind in MINE!!!' The Sennen item shone brightly.

"YYYAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!" Jou screamed, holding his head as he felt Malik penetrate into it deeper, forcing him out. There seemed to be a dark aura around his body as he looked up, his face no longer that of Jou, but resembling that of a demon's. A glowing golden eyes shone on his forehead. "Destroy! Yuugi!" He grinned, placing down Meteor Of Destruction.

Deep in Jou's mind, darkness surrounded him. Only Malik's voice rang in his ears.

"See, little Yuugi? You're friend's mind is mine, now! He has no mind of his own! Ha! Ha! Ha!" 

Kaiba's eyes widened. "No!" He would never save Mokuba if Yuugi lost!! But Jou… 'I can't care about him right now, I-' His eyes widened as he saw Jou cry out, the eye upon the blond's head shatter, and the dark energy, including Malik's evil presence, be thrust from the boy as he slumped slightly to his knees.

"Yuugi!" He gasped, looking up. Yuugi smiled, nodding.

'I can't believe it…' Kaiba thought in amazement. 'That mutt actually did it…' Yuugi quickly activate Mystical Rift Panel.

"Way to go, Jou!" Yuugi cried. Jou looked around, bewildered.

"Yuugi…? What the…? Why am I wearin' your Sennen Puzzle, Yuge?"

"Malik took over your mind, Jou! He was forcing us to duel!" Yuugi said. "And now we've only got a few minutes left, before we both get dragged down…" Jou's eyes widened.

"Yuugi-!" He gasped. "Don't!" Kaiba's eyes widened. 'He's going to destroy himself, so that the mutt can win!' He realised.

"Mystical Rift Panel, direct your attack towards me!" The maiden and her mirror turned around, the meteors attacked Yuugi, and his life points went down to zero.

"YUUGI!!" Jou cried in horror. The small duellist collapsed to the ground, unconscious, and duel disk blown off his arm.

The timer, which had been at zero, instantly went back up to 30 seconds. Jou had 30 seconds to save both him, and his friend. 'What am I gonna do?? Yuge'll drown!!' He looked around desperately for something—anything!' "I'll think of something!!" Jou cried desperately.

Kaiba glanced around quickly. The Hunter was distracted, but If Kaiba went over…! That's when an idea came to his mind. 'Let the mutt save his friend and drown!' He thought, kneeling beside the water's edge, and scooping up a handful of cold, salty water. 'I'm going to hate myself for this…' He thought angrily, before splashing it over himself.

The change was instantaneous, as he shrunk, and grew fur, and became a bluish-brow cat, with cerulean eyes. Glaring angrily, he ran as quickly as his feline body would allow, and charged at the Gurus Hunter.

"What the-?!" The Hunter gasped as he was suddenly attacked by a flying mass of fur. "Ouch!! Little pest!" He growled as Kaiba scratched furiously at his face, biting whenever he could. Mokuba looked up fearfully, not knowing what the hell had gotten into the 'cat'. He did not know it was actually Seto in his cursed form.

"Merow!!" Seto growled, biting down on the nerve in the Hunter's neck. The Hunter gasped, before falling to the ground lifelessly. Kaiba's fur stood on end as he hissed at the unconscious man, and quickly hitting the buttons on the chair to release Mokuba.

"Uh…thanks…" Mokuba murmured awkwardly to Kaiba. Kaiba barely gave him a second glance as he saw Jou jump, and swing from his chain to try and reach his friend. Kaiba's eyes widened. He'd never make it!! 'The things I do for that damned mutt…' He thought angrily, before bolting over, just as the timer ran out, and Yuugi and Jou were pulled towards the ocean's depths. Acting quickly, Kaiba grabbed Jou's key in his mouth, and jumped into the water.

********

Katsu quickly swam over to Yuugi, his key in hand. 'At least Yuge'll be safe!" She thought as she unlatched the cuff from her friend's leg, and watched him float to the surface. 'Now ta get myself outta this mess!' She thought as she quickly tried sticking the key into her own lock. But...it wouldn't fit!!

Katsu's eyes went wide. They had individual keys!!! Her lungs burned, though…she needed air…! The last of the air she kept in her lungs bubbled from her mouth as her body went limp, floating slowly to the bottom. 'At least I got Yuge ta safety.' She thought weakly as her conscious mind began to fade.

There was a faint, 'click!' sound from below, and Katsu looked dazedly down.

"Kaiba?" She mouthed as she saw the blue cat spit out a key, and swim up. 'Swims pretty good fer a cat…' She thought numbly as she felt him feebly try to pull her to the surface. But it was no use; she was too much for the tiny feline. "Sorry…" She mouthed, right before she was swallowed into unconsciousness.

'Shit! Jou, stay awake!!' Kaiba thought desperately as he struggled to tug her upwards by her robes. But he didn't have the strength, and he was running out of air as well…

"SWOOSH!!" Kaiba looked upwards as he saw another form descend upon them, much bigger and more masculine than Mokuba's. (Well his IS a kid!) Kaiba scowled, until he recognized the person to be none other than…HONDA?!

The brown-haired teen quickly gathered the unconscious teen around her waist, and began dragging her towards the surface swiftly. Katsu had been submerged for longer than fifty seconds, which, twenty of those, she had been unconscious.

"Guys! I got him!" Honda gasped as he broke the surface, Katsu's limp body in his arms. Yuugi, Mai, Otogi, Anzu, and Mokuba all rushed over, worried looks on their faces.

"Jou!!" Yuugi cried worriedly, helping pull his best friend up onto the doc.

"Guys, he's not breathing!" Anzu said anxiously. Kaiba quickly pulled himself up onto the deck, shaking out his fur, before rushing over.

'Damnit, Jou! You'd better still be alive!!' He thought worriedly as he watched the lifeless form of the red head.

"I'll give her CPR!" Otogi said as he tilted Katsu's head back, and plugged her nose as he blew breath into her lung, alternating between pumping on her chest, and pushing more air in.

"Oh gods, please…" Anzu whispered, clasping her hands together worriedly. Otogi suddenly wrenched back as Katsu began coughing up water. She was quickly rolled onto her side as she struggled to breath.

Oh god, her lungs hurt so much… And her head, too!

"Ohhh…." She groaned in pain, weakly opening her eyes. "My head…" Kaiba, who dug his claws into her shirt, pressing close against her, instantly pounced her upon. Well, as long as no one but Katsu knew who he was, he could hug her all he wanted to. Everyone blinked but Katsu, who coughed weakly.

"I…knew ya were a…stupid cat…but this takes…the cake." She chuckled weakly, looking up at the worried group. "Hey guys…" She grinned.

"Jou!!" They all cried happily. (Well, save Otogi and Mai. They were just plain confused.)

****************************************************************************

-Ozark the MoonHead.


End file.
